Beyond the Ether
by CaraghCapri
Summary: Celeste gets more than she bargained for when she buys a house in Winter River. The Ghost with the Most is back, but it's not by chance their paths are crossing. The secrets hidden are about to be revealed when the Ether speaks back. Movie-verse based mostly. Rated for later chapters. Reviews always appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

" _And I will wander till the end of time,  
_ _half a life without you  
_ _My heart is broken"_

* * *

The bedroom was certainly a sad sight to be seen. Broken and splintered furniture, piles of crumpled beer cans, and empty cigarette cartons that the cockroaches played hide and seek in littered the floor. All draped in a delicate veil of cobwebs and dust. Had it not been for the painful creaking sound of the eroded, rusting bed frame one would have assumed it was long abandoned. A low incoherent grumbling and hoarse cough followed by wet hacking came from beneath the pillows stained yellow and green. Beneath the piles of moth eaten blankets, a figure tossed and turned.

The ghoul opened his gray eyes, wincing at the green sunlight coming through the tattered remains of what were once curtains. He ran his grimy fingers through his white blonde hair. Another morning, or was it afternoon? What time was it? Better yet, what _season_ was it? He hardly paid attention to the passage of time, save when the dead were boisterous in the street to indicate the comings and goings of the moon phases. He snapped his fingers so the window was now boarded up, shutting out the sounds and light of the waking Netherworld. If he could, he would shut himself in a pine box and sleep there till Gabriel sounded his trumpet announcing the end of days.

This was the fate worse than death.

Betelgeuse cracked his neck loudly and propped himself against the mangled headboard. Curling his thumb into his palm and wrapping his other fingers around the digit, he quickly pulled it upward. It made a metallic clicking that echoed off the decaying walls as his thumb now glowed brightly with a green flame. He lit his cigarette and shook the still extended thumb to snuff out the flame. Taking a long drag, he exhaled slowly looking back at the boarded window, once again greeting his day with recanting why he had shut himself away.

He knew Lydia would age, that's just what Breathers do. And every birthday, he swore to himself he'd start to distance himself from Lydia. Yet each year she lured him in more and more. As the years went by, she blossomed into a raving, beautiful woman like the softest, rarest flower that was worth every dragging second it took to bloom. But that innocent sparkle in those dark chocolate eyes that only teenagers possess began to slowly dim as she learned the ways of the world and it's cruel reality. Lydia was the perfect storm for depression to rain upon, but when high school and hormones were in full swing, things got darker. In a desperate effort to save herself, she tossed aside everything that made her his Lydia. The love of the strange and unusual, her cryptic poetry, she even started dying her hair a lighter color from her raven locks she'd been born with. That red headed bimbo of a stepmother convince her to start seeing a therapist and medicating herself to the point she was either an emotionless shell who had mastered the artificial smile or having destructive meltdowns that left her in tears and his heart in pieces. She had finally confessed to him that something needed to change. Drastically change.

What the ghost didn't realize is that he was the change she was referring to.

Betelgeuse sighed, not sure if he could sink any deeper into the filthy mattress. A mattress that was too big for a bachelor. He pulled the blanket closer to his face, breathing in the comforting scent of wet dog and mold. He didn't know how long it been like this, but ever since the day she told him she was leaving, there had been an emptiness he had not felt since he was a fledgling in the Netherworld. Save maybe when he realized the king sized bed he bought to share with Lydia would always have an empty side. Among the debris of his tormented outburst that had left half the Roadhouse in flames and Jacques without a bedroom, were still remnants of a dozen roses in a vase and a dusty black box that held a proper wedding ring.

Shit, he was crying again. That wasn't his style. Betelgeuse wasn't some wimp who cried over a dame. He was the most sought after the bachelor in the Netherworld after all, and he had a reputation to maintain. That was of course until word got out he a shell of his former self and heartbroken ghoul who was stood up over a Breather girl no less. It was an embarrassment he never really recovered from. He didn't know which was worse, the pitiful looks from the undead at his usual hangouts or everyone, including the whores at Dante's, snickering at how pathetic he was acting. Their marriage in the rush of saving the Maitlands from being doomed to the Lost Souls Room had been just as he put it, a marriage of "inconvenience". But then Lydia called him back after the chaos of what would become the first Co-Living Agreement with Breathers. Babs and Adam were seen as saints, not only from putting him back under Juno's heel but successfully bridging the gap between the dead and living. They were granted early passage to the other side without waiting through their contract as a show of gratitude. But for he and Lydia, their story was just beginning. As the years went on they had become closer than ever, the term best friends not doing their relationship justice. But thing violently turned when Lydia started coming home crying over boys and he would have to console her while a new feeling coursed through his veins.

Jealousy.

He knew he loved her. The first thing he loved over his trickery, scamming and double dealing since he'd met his fate to wander through the eternities. He would never admit it, but even the smug 'Ghost with the Most' longed for something more. Love was hard to come by in the Netherworld considering most spent their days wallowing in the shadows of the real world. Some calling out to their still living lovers who would never hear their cries. Some simply waiting patiently for age or fate to reunite them with their significant others. Of course it could be bartered from the brothels or corners as former prostitutes continued their promiscuous careers in the next life. But there was a longing he couldn't deny in his heart or his loins. Something passionate and inspiring that would give him the will to keep going. And for a moment, he thought he found it in Lydia. He had even kissed her once to see if that spark could be ignited. And it lit something in him that he knew would never die out. In his preparing of how to tell her his true feelings, to ask her to become his wife, he hadn't noticed the change in her.

Until it was too late.

He had prepared for days, paying Ginger to clean the Roadhouse making it more of a home. He was in the very process of setting the stage for proposing, when Lydia called him what would be the final time. He scoffed, remembering how she spat that she was leaving and demanded he not follow. As the ground was being swept from beneath his freshly shined boots, he recalled fragments of an ice cold speech about she had to go back to the light and finding God before picking up the last box of her things and walking out of the now empty bedroom. She didn't even noticed he bathed and got a new suit. But the real knife in his unbeating heart was her leaving boxes of her old things in the closet for him to find. Her drawings, her clothes, and even her red wedding dress.

The thought made him look at his own closet where he had relocated those things. As if one day she'd regret leaving the mementos of their years together behind and come looking for them. He sat up slightly to peer over the edge of the bed, reaching for the murky bottle that lay on the floor. He took a few long swigs of the amber liquid, his morning ritual now complete. Hopefully he'd be drunk by midday and could try again to find the motivation to prank his neighbors or haunt someone. Or maybe he knew he'd lay there and try to recount his times with her, so that they wouldn't fade as his other past lives did. Betelgeuse sighed as he took another long drag and stared as the smoke rose to the ceiling.

"You really did a number on me babes."

* * *

Well...I finally got the courage to post this. I've been working on this for about a year as well as some illustrations for a comic in the works based off this storyline. Hope you all enjoy!

~C.C


	2. Chapter 2

_"But home is nowhere."  
_

* * *

"This is the skeleton key, that will open any door in the house. Do you need anything else before getting unpacked and settled in dear?" Jane asked, placing the dark brass key into the new owners extended palm. The young woman smiled, it didn't seem real just yet. She moved one of her brown dreadlocks behind her ear and smiled down at the over anxious real estate agent fidgeting in her car.

"No, but thank you, Jane. Who lived here before?" She shielded her eyes from the bright spring sun, trying to take the grandiosity of the home that towered and seemed to touch the clouds in the bright blue morning sky. She smirked at the odd deck and incredibly grateful for all the surrounding lush green fields, laughing at the few cows gently grazing by the fence.

"A couple with their young daughter, but they moved back to New York. They were a little eccentric and added some additions to the house, left a few things behind, you're welcome to keep them dear-it's Seline right?"

"Celeste. Thank you for all your help Jane, I appreciate all you've done." Celeste waived as Jane backed out of the driveway. She turned to climb the steps to the porch met by the movers.

"Everything's in there missy. Ya need anything else from us?"

"No, thank you. Have a nice day." She smiled as she tipped them. Celeste picked up the box at her feet.

"What a weirdo, who just collects big ugly rocks like that?"

"She must be one of those new age hippie nut jobs. Did you see that mop? And where you get an outfit like that, the circus?" The men snickered. Celeste frowned, catching the movers hushed conversation. She simply took a breath and stepped through the doorway. She was home now. No wonder it was listed so cheaply. From the dust and cobwebs, it didn't seem anyone had lived here in over a decade. But she finally had a place to call her own, away from the noise of the metropolis she had resided in her entire life. Celeste giggled as her black cat purred and squeaked, looking up at her with big amber eyes.

"Are you done exploring now, Sage?" Celeste questioned. The cat bounded off into the house in response.

"Guess not." She adjusted the box on her hip, taking a fist full of her layered skirt as she climbed the stairs to the second floor. It was so strange being in the house she'd spent hours staring at online so many times and now it was hers. Despite it being one of the smaller rooms, Celeste found her way to the top of the steps to the space she'd previously chosen to be her bedroom. Maybe it was the deep plum wallpaper with the white flowers that was peeling in all the right places, but the feeling it gave her heart said she was right where she needed to be. The previous owner had indeed left some furniture as Jane had mentioned. She pulled the sheet away discovering a vanity with a large, oval mirror.

"Oh, wow!" Celeste smiled, she couldn't believe someone would leave such a beautiful piece behind. As she gently touched the dusty mirror, Celeste was overcome with sadness as her heart suddenly felt heavy. She had always been sensitive to these energies, and it seemed it would not be any different here in Winter River. For the longest time, she had ignored these heightened senses, blocking it out per her mother's harsh instructions and constant teasing from what she would barely call friends. But as she grew, she found her own path. Which is what led her to this small town in Connecticut. It didn't help her grandmother's last tarot reading on her had given Celeste the final nudge to follow her instincts. Her grandmother's lineage traced all the way back to the Roma Gypsies and while her mother refused to acknowledge that part of her history being the stern, Roman Catholic Italian woman she was, Celeste had fully embraced it. She had always been close with her beloved Nonna who had practically raised her on the tales of their ancestors from the homeland and their journey to the Americas. Celeste sighed, knowing there were going to be long days of cleaning and unpacking ahead of her as she set the box on the ground. She noticed some papers stuffed under the vanity, gently pulling them out. She smiled at the drawings she had discovered, obviously done by a child. There was a yellow haired man with a black and white striped suit and a girl with dark hair wearing a red cloak.

"These must be from the little girl who lived here," Celeste concluded. As she gently touched the picture of the yellow-haired man, her skin went cold as goosebumps rose on her skin. Her heart was filled with fear, anger and betrayal. She shivered and placed the papers back atop the vanity. She had been more aware of these senses ever since the breakup with her now ex-fiance. Celeste sighed and pushed the memories aside. Busy work always kept her mind off such things, so she made her downstairs to unpack. She thought the sadness would have passed by now. After all, it had been almost a year since she had called off the engagement and dealt with the fallout. She thought by at twenty-seven she would be moving into a home with someone to share it with, and even start a family. But that's not where her journey had led her.

" _Rememb_ _er_ _my jewel, tim_ _e_ _does not apply the same to all. The journey is yours, embrace it and enjoy it as it comes."_

She smiled remembering her grandmother's words and began to unpack the kitchen. She would miss their daily meetings with tea and assorted readings, but Celeste knew her soul wouldn't grow the way it was trying to in the city. Now the real work could begin.

* * *

Celeste gently snuffed out the incense, finally making it to every corner of the house. She exhaled, washing her hands at the kitchen sink that was now free of grime and debris. It was going to take her weeks just cleaning and cleansing the large house of old energy. She was a firm believer in the metaphysical realms and energies, and could feel the house carried a heavy weight from the past.

"I think we've done about enough for tonight Sage," Celeste announced. She called Sage as she made her way to her bedroom, plopping down onto the bed. She was even more exhausted than she wanted to admit as she closed her eyes. Celeste's ears perked though as she heard a faint rustling. She sat up and noticed the drawings she had discovered earlier back on the floor.

"Couldn't let me get comfortable could you old boy?" Celeste smirked at the cats smug look and went to pick up the papers. She looked through them again, discovering words scratched into the yellow, aging paper. She smiled holding them up to the moonlight and began to recite playfully.

" _Though I know I should be wary,_

 _Still I venture someplace scary_

 _Ghostly haunting I turn loose,"_

The calm spring air suddenly picked up and rattle the windows as the strong breeze caused the leaves to dance in the wind. Celeste did not seem to notice the dark clouds billowed and tumbled towards the house.

* * *

In the Netherworld, Betelgeuse's ears twitched suddenly at the sound of something. A distant, incoherent whisper of a female voice. He looked around, Ginger had a show and Jaques wasn't around.

"I must be losing my mind. A ghost hearing voices in his head, geesh! Gotta lay off that cheap Sandworm whiskey." He snickered

" _Betelgeuse!"_

A a wave of energy emitted from within him, pulsating through the room with a heartbeat-like thump. He gasped as it vibrated through every fiber of his being.

" _Betelgeuse!"_

Now it was louder and clearer. He suddenly felt an invisible force pull him from the couch, lifting him to his feet without effort. His purple, grimy robe suddenly ripped away to reveal his striped suit.

"What the hell is this? It can't be…"

" _Betelgeuse!"_

Before the ghoul could try to piece the strange happenings together, a vortex appeared above him swirling with purple lighting that danced around through the thick dark gray clouds. Someone was summoning him from the other side. Betelgeuse laughed manically as he one wish seemed to be coming true. Lydia was back, and she was calling him. He threw his head back and cackled louder with joy as the vortex hummed and his boots left the ground.

* * *

Celeste gasped as she had chanted the strange name for the third time. A sudden force pulsed through her, causing her to grasp at her heart. Dark clouds were now gathered around the house and wind howled loudly. She cried out at the unnatural purple lighting cracking and shaking the window frame. This not the weather of the natural world.

"Oh gods, what is this?" Celeste nearly sobbed. Sage screeched and bounded under the bed as the mirror warped and the window burst open, the wind dancing around the room. Celeste fell back against the wall, holding onto her wardrobe to steady her balance. With a blinding flash and the smell of sulfur, a man in a striped suit was now slumped over and panting before her. She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes, her mind not able to even begin to imagine what she had conjured. All those years she had been so careful of speaking to the ether and being sure not to be heard by things not of this living world. Now what she had assumed was a simple child's rhyme had brought someone here.

Or something.

The chuckle turned into a hair-raising cackle and she gripped onto the charms hanging from her neck desperately as the male figure stood, an unnatural vapor still rising from his being.

"Babes, yer boy is back in town." The gravelly voice rasped.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Back from the dead and now it appears_

 _I'll be the one to take back the fear"  
_

* * *

Betelgeuse's toothy smile dropped as a large black cat hissed and arched it's back at him, it's mouth curled back to reveal pearly white fangs.

"What's yer deal Percy?" He sneered as he hissed back at the feline.

"Sage." A small voice squeaked behind him.

"Huh?" Betelgeuse turned at the unfamiliar voice. There stood a young woman, but not his Lydia.

"Sage, hi-his name is Sage." The girl stammered. Celeste was surprised she could even speak, nearly shaking. This odd looking man appeared as if he'd been sleeping in a grave from the grime and dirt caked all over his suit and skin among other stains she didn't dare wonder what they consisted of.

"Wait, who in the hell are you? You're not Lyds." Betelgeuse growled.

"I'm...I…" Celeste could barely breathe let alone gasp out words. She was sure she'd risen him from the grave as she secretly feared. His gray eyes flashed brightly in the moonlight, his dark sunken in obs intensifying their color in contrast to his pale skin. Betelgeuse just watched the girl fumbled over words, obviously paralyzed by fear. Her heart was racing and it was ticking in his ear like a grandfather clock. The smell of fear coming from her was intoxicating, and her soul had a perfume so new yet familiar he couldn't help but come closer to take a no-so-subtle inhale. Celeste flinched at his snorting so close to her.

"Sometime today Shakespeare, spit it out! What do ya call yerself?"

Ce...Celeste. Who are you?"

"I'm the Ghost with the Most babe. Now, ya obviously ain't Lyds, how didja call me here? My rates are pretty high right now fer private parties." He rasped handing her his card.

"Lyds? There...the words...I, I thought, it was just a nursery rhyme." Betelgeuse cackled, making her jump with a gasp.

"What were you expecting? A frog prince?" Betelgeuse grabbed a fly out of the air with a frog tongue and snickered as Celeste turned green. He looked around, not much had changed in the room he spent years in. He hovered to the window and Celeste's hands went to her mouth, eyes wide in amazement. Betelgeuse rolled his eyes at her reaction, looking down at the town before he noticed the yard looked different.

"That tree was never there...what year is it?"

"Today? It's April 23rd, 2016." Celeste squeaked, he jerked suddenly in her direction, inches from her face.

"Twenty-what!?" Celeste recoiled slightly, the man's hot breathe rotten and repulsing.

"The-the year. It's twenty-sixteen. You know like two thousand sixteen?" She said meekly. Betelgeuse pulled back his sleeve to look at his watches. His face dropped in realization.

Twenty years. Twenty human years since Lydia had walked away for good. He looked around the room, it seemed like time didn't touch the walls or the furniture. And now this girl was living in the Maitland's house. Betelgeuse eyed her up and down as he circled her. He stood over her by a good foot and a half. Her long brown dreadlocks tied up messily on top of her head, with flashes of color in the thread wraps and beads. Her brown almond shaped eyes were bright with fear and looked even larger on her small, round face. He noticed she had a tiny beauty mark on her right cheekbone. The jersey cotton fabric of her tank top and pajama pants made her body difficult to asses save where they hugged her voluptuous figure. She had a handful of charms and crystals around her neck and her delicate hands were decorated as well, his otherworldly powers allowing to see some of them glowing.

She was kinda...cute.

But her scent made him uneasy and it had nothing to do with the hints of citrus and patchouli on her skin. Beneath it all, the smell of her aura gave off a fragrance that only those as strong as he could detect. She smelled of the old world and ancient magick long forgotten to even the Elders. The alter and tapestries that now decorated Lydia's old room only confirmed it.

She was a witch.

"A crone, I shoulda guessed it. Where's the rest of the coven hiding huh? You picked the wrong ghost to use in yer hoodoo toots." His tone was suddenly serious and clear. It snapped Celeste out of her fear, his attitude taking such a sudden turn.

"What?" She questioned.

"Yer a witch, I can smell it on ya. What you want? I'm not in the mood for games." He snarled.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Celeste snapped back at him. Betelgeuse's brow furrowed in confusion but relaxed as it dawned on him. He slapped his wide forehead with his hand with an annoyed groan. He didn't know if he was grateful or annoyed this girl didn't realize what she was. At least she wasn't a threat for the moment.

"Christ, yer an idiot. Yer also justa baby, but uh...that garb don't leave much to the imagination. Maybe we should take a look under the hood." He chuckled.

"You don't exactly look fresh yourself, perv!" Celeste snapped back, crossing her arms. Betelgeuse raised an eyebrow and smirked. She was a little firecracker. At least she had some spunk behind that baby doll face.

"Look, just say the B word three times and send me back. I don't wanna hang around with some hippie chick playing Agnes Waterhouse* anyway."

"The B word?"

"My name genius, you gotta say my name three times to call me." He explained, holding three moldy digits up.

"Your name is Betelgeuse?"

"Twice more sweets!" He howled. Sage hissed again at him as he came closer to the girl.

"Scram furball!" Betelgeuse blinked hard and smirked as the cat turned into a cylindrical furry ball. It bounced away as Sage yowled and his loose tail whipped around. His fun was cut short as he froze, something cold touching his neck. He couldn't move, he had spoken too soon about the girl not being a threat.

"Sage! What did you do? Turn him back now!" Celeste pressed the crystal deeper into his skin. It burned slightly and caused his knees to buckle. Celeste wasn't sure what had caused her quick action or how she knew it would stop him.

"Ow, jeez okay! Just get that thing off my neck!" Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and Sage expanded with a pop into his normal feline form, knocking over a stack of boxes as he tore out of the room in terror. They tipped slowly and the contents spilled out with a crash. Celeste sighed and dropped to her knees to gather the clutter of papers. So much for her normal, peaceful life in Winter River. Not twenty-four hours in she'd conjured a spirit, scared one of Sage's nine lives off, and her nerves were shot.

"Alright, your fluffball is safe and sound, now let's get the B the train out the station!" He yelled. Celeste frowned, what a stubborn, obnoxious man. She began to say his name when she suddenly found the notes from her last tarot reading with her grandmother in front of her as if they'd been placed intentionally. She picked up the paper to read her Nonna's script.

" _Spring is going to bring forth new things for you more than just from the earth. A male figure of light and dark, he will be very powerful. He will lead you to a new life, one that will let all the unfinished ends of your_ _past_ _be amended. Something very old, but very new. A great injustice and debt will be settled."_

Celeste took a breath as the memory was suddenly vivid in her mind. She eyed him up and down curiously. Betelgeuse raised an eyebrow as she leered at him oddly. He watched her pull something from her numerous pendants. A crystal pendulum on the end of a silver chain hung from her hand as she closed her eyes and whispered something.

"Show me yes...show me no..." The ghoul couldn't make out her next command. Celeste looked back at the strange man.

 _Black and white stripes._

"No." She said, almost unsure of her own answer.

"Huh? Whadda ya mean no? Send me back!" He snapped.

"Can't you go back on your own?"

"I uh...I dunno actually. I think anyway, but-"

"Just don't hurt my cat okay? I didn't mean to call you here but you can come and go as you please. You don't seem malicious...for now."

"How do you know that babes? Maybe I'm here to become your worst nightmare. You saw what I did to meow mix there."

"Look, you're free to go of your own will. I'm too tired for this Twilight Zone crap." Celeste brushed past him andBetelgeuse could hear her heart still going a mile a minute. He stood dumbfounded, something shifted from that girl shaking in her boots to suddenly acting as if he was nothing but an uninvited guest. Like a fly not worth swatting. After a few moments of trying to figure out the new girl he scoffed.

"Whatever then. See ya babes." With that, he was gone with a green flash. Celeste let out a long sigh of relief as she fell into the pillows. It would figure she'd pick the one house in the middle of nowhere that had paranormal secrets hidden in the walls. The still shaken cat jumped up to curl against her side.

"What the hell did I get into this time Sage?"

* * *

Betelgeuse awoke on the couch. He stretched and scratched, the encounter with the new girl still plaguing his mind. He didn't know how he felt about her taking over Lydia's room. It felt like she was intruding, but he knew better. You can't intrude on an abandoned space. But it was so sacred to him as if Lydia would come back one day. He rubbed the spot where she had placed the gem, it still itched. She had powers, but to what extent he wasn't sure. She seemed unaware of their potential or maybe didn't know how to harness them. Maybe, she could be of some use to him. It had been centuries since he extracted a witches power to enhance his own. And there was old magic in that young, fresh body. He decided he would pay her another visit.

"Weird hippie chick do got a nice ass though. Seems nice and stupid too, just how I like em." He sneered as he stood. Maybe he wasn't done with the young witch just yet.

* * *

Celeste sat the bowl of cream on the floor and Sage lapped at his breakfast. His ear perked up and he stopped suddenly, growling low in his belly before slinking away under the sink. The tiny hairs on the back of Celeste's neck stood on end as she felt a presence in the room. She looked over her shoulder slightly, making out the profile in the doorway and the smell of cigarettes burned her nostrils. She sighed and let her head fall back.

"Look, if you're gonna hang around just make yourself known. It's giving me the creeps you hanging out in the background like that." Celeste said loudly at the ceiling, frustration masking her fear. She didn't know what this thing wanted with her, but she wasn't going to just sit by and watch it cause chaos in her home. Betelgeuse nearly dropped his cigarette from his lip, how did this Breather girl see through his invisibility spell?

"Uh...you can see me?"

"And smell! Come out now Betel...ghost? No that's not it. Betel-" The ghoul made a glass of orange juice appear in front of her.

"Betel...juice?"

The ghoul appeared on the counter next to her with a flash, his feet propped up on the nearby chair. Celeste jumped still not used to these supernatural abilities. She let out a breath and composed herself, finally taking a closer look at this strange man. In the sunlight, she realized the stubble that covered most of his jaw and neck was intertwined with what could only be described as moss, and at the corner of his mouth was some sort of plant-like growth. His alabaster skin looked smooth save where the dirt lingered in the creases indicating he was older in age. His white blonde stuck out in different directions erratically, and vegetation snaked through his hairline. Who knows when the last time he'd had a proper bath. He brought his cigarette up and raised an eyebrow at her gawking as he took a slow drag. His full lips that barely covered his overbite were a lifeless pale pink. His fingernails were almost black with dirt and adorned with multiple rings, all of his watches tarnished from grime and the glass faces cracked. His eyes seemed to shine they were such a pure sterling silver color. She didn't even realize she had leaned in closer to him as she was studying his features. He might have been somehow handsome in another life if he had any life in his veins at all.

"Uh..hi." She squeaked, suddenly feeling silly. How long had she been gawking?

"How ya doing jugs?" Betelgeuse gave her a toothy grin and raised his eyebrows suggestively as he peered downward. Celeste blushed red and gave him a light swat on his chest as she pulled her tank top up to cover her decolletage.

"Rude!" Celeste snapped, backing up a step. A bottle of mouthwash would do him a world of good.

"Touchy! So uh, what's your deal? Moving into the Maitlands's place?"

"The Maitlands?"

"Nevermind, they were a couple of kids who died and were hanging around here. They're long gone."

"I see. Well, I just didn't like where I was, so I left. Do you eat?"

"I can."

"Well, I'm making a stew for tonight. You can have some if you're around, I mean." Celeste had never been good at small talk. Did she seriously just invite a ghost to dinner? This situation was getting weirder by the minute. Betelgeuse was just as confused but he was never one to deny anything someone was offering for free.

"Throwing any crawlies in there?"

"Uhm...no. Sorry." Celeste grimaced at the thought.

"Don't worry, I always bring my own." Betelgeuse pulled a large beetle from his coat and popped it into his mouth. Celeste changed the subject before she lost her breakfast.

"What's your story? Are you a ghost, how did you die? Was it in this house?" She failed at hiding her eager curiosity. But Celeste certainly wasn't going to miss out on a once in a lifetime chance like this. The ghoul frowned up at her.

"None of your business babes gotta take me out for a steak dinner before you get the juicy details. Speaking of juicy, that's a nice peach ya got toots. " He licked his top lip and smiled deviously as he eyed up her figure.

"Stop it! Was just trying to make conversation, sorry I asked." Celeste said coldly, she said turning to dump the vegetables into the pot from the cutting board. She self consciously pulled her t-shirt down over her rear.

"Sorry, just ya know not used to being around a Breather. I ferget you kids got all these questions and wanna see tricks." He made a hat appear and pulled a stuffed rabbit out of it, making is disappearing just a quickly.

"No more tricks. Were you friends with that girl? I saw you in her drawings."

"Ghosts don't exactly make friends with the living. She's gone, good riddance." Celeste could see the pain on his face. There was something more behind that story, but she wouldn't pry. Betelgeuse was eyeing up the charms hanging around the windows and doorways. There was a tapestry with a Hindu elephant god on it tacked to the window.

"So...not a witch. Right."

"I hate that word. I have my beliefs. If it bothers you, you must mean to do me harm."

"No harm, no foul babes. Wouldn't mind bruising that peach though." He cackled. Celeste slammed the wooden spoon she was using to stir her dinner and grabbed a fist full of his coat collar.

"Knock. It. Off. I've welcomed you into my home. If you want me to be a witch, fine. It will take me three seconds to do a binding spell for any malevolent spirit. Quit being such a pig!" She said sternly. While she was not ashamed of her curves, she didn't appreciate his catcalling. Betelgeuse put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay okay I get babe-"

"Celeste. My name is Celeste or miss will do." She corrected.

"That's a quite a mouthful. Let's go with Ells. Oh and uh, you gotta pick a pet name out for me too sweets. Can't say the B word too many times." He sarcastically pursed his lips at her and absentmindedly picked beneath his nails.

"Fine. Mister...Geuse?"

"Nah..too formal. Ain't no lawyer. Though I had a blast once possessing this one in Toledo for a few months." He snickered.

"Uhm...Betel? No that's too weird. I'll just call you Beej." The ghoul froze. Of all the names, she really had to pick that one? He shook it off, it had been so long since anyone had called him that.

"Whatever floats your boat babes." Celeste rolled her eyes as she poured coffee into two mugs. She offered the cup in front of him. Her grandmother taught her to always be a gracious host. She didn't know what rules applied to an undead guest. Betelgeuse sniffed at the coffee and grimaced. She said something but it sounded far away like she was mumbling from the other room. He looked up and froze as his vision blurred at the edges and distorted suddenly. Celeste began to change as did everything around her. Her clothes warped and melted into other garments, it was as if he was seeing another image on top of hers and the frequency was cutting in and out. It was somewhat Celeste's face, but the woman who stood in front of him was now in a colorful dress, her hair loose and free. It made his heart leap at the familiarity. Betelgeuse shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, it was like a knife turning in his skull.

"Are you alright my love?" Her voice rang sweetly. Betelgeuse looked up in time to see her face distort again. Her skin was now a blue-green and black sludge oozed from her mouth. She was soaking wet and various worms and crustaceans crawled in and out of her clothing. He could see and hear the water dripping onto the ground beneath her. He leaped up from the chair, pressing his back against the wall. As she took a step closer, he saw her feet leaving muddy prints on the wooden floor. He bent over, pressing the palms of his hands into his eye sockets as he moaned. What in the hell was going on? He looked up as her voice echoed again.

"Wha...what did you say?" He breathed. It was rare a vision of a dead person gave him a fright. Celeste looked at him curiously, everything back to normal. She was in her tank top and pajama pants again, dry and full of life.

"I said are you okay? It's just coffee dude." Celeste informed, confused at his actions.

"Yeah...uh I think I left my refrigerator running. See ya toots." He was gone in a flash again. Celeste settled into the chair. As repulsive as he was, this big house was lonely. She stood to tend to her dinner.

"Never was good at keeping a guy around I guess."

* * *

Author's Note*

Agnes Waterhouse was a famous witch from England who had a pet cat named Satan.


	4. Chapter 4

" _What you feel inside,_ _i_ _s another dream,_ _  
_ _Won't you give me a part?_ _  
_ _Let me say you're truly raspy,  
But I'm living to discover your sou_ _l"  
_

* * *

Back at the Roadhouse Betelgeuse paced back and forth, kicking random garbage as his thoughts raced. The image of that girl was burned into his mind, from the blue tinted lips to the way her skin bloated from being waterlogged. Why was he having visions of Celeste being drowned? More importantly, why did it feel more like a memory? As the centuries passed, it was easy for things to mesh together. Most would forget their lives in the living world as you could become anything or be anyone with the freedom death brought. And he certainly had his share of fun wearing a few different hats. Regardless, he couldn't lose focus on the task of absorbing that witch's powers. After all, why should they go to waste buried dormant under that plump little body of hers?

* * *

Celeste breathed in and exhaled gently as she sat deep in meditation, the low table that acted as her alter adorned with various crystals, candles, and flowers. The room filled with the comforting scent of lavender and musk as the incense burned gently. She opened her eyes suddenly, the icy chill racing up her arms caused a break in her concentration. She knew only one thing could bring such an eerie sensation. Celeste watched as the incense smoked swerved suddenly in the air.

" _Namaste babes."_ Betelgeuse manipulated the smoke write out his message as it floated in front of her.

"What do you want? I'm trying to relax." Celeste scowled.

" _I'm bored. Say the B word, let's have some fun."_

"No thanks, now scram."

" _You know you wanna. Pretty please?"_

"Fine. Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!" The ghost appeared in the corner of the room, casually cleaning underneath his nails with a nail file. Celeste snuffed the incense and stood to place her hands on her hips. Betelgeuse smirked, she'd look intimidating if she wasn't the size of a child. Instead, she looked somewhat adorable.

"What do you want?"

"So defensive, you got something better to do babes?"

"You're such a child, you get bratty when you don't have my constant attention all the time. Come on, dinner's ready anyway." Celeste said walking past the ghoul. The two sat in silence across from each other in the kitchen, Betelgeuse playing with his food before finally taking a spoonful of the meat and vegetables. The flavorful broth made his palate tingle.

"Huh, this is actually tasty babes." He said slurping more into his mouth.

"Well thank you."

"Then again, crones have always been good cooking up something in big pots." He chuckled. Celeste took her napkin from her lap and sat back as she threw it down on the table.

"Alright, I'll play. How did you know I have witches in my family tree?" She asked defeated. He smirked as she finally gave up her little lie.

"I didn't. I told ya, I can smell it on you. And you're not exactly trying to hide it with yer hocus pocus all over this dump." Betelgeuse rolled his eyes as he noticed Celeste try to subtly sniff her clothing.

"Breathers...let me try to explain it fer ya without frying that little brain of yers. Yer senses change and level up once ya've gone six feet under. Every Breather has an aura that we can see and smell. It's not just composed of your soul, but yer ancestors, past lives, all that jazz." Betelgeuse was taken aback as Celeste sprung up in her chair like an eager puppy.

"Wow! That's amazing! I mean, I've read that auras give off color and energy but that's so interesting! So...what did you smell on me? Can you describe it? Can you do past life recall? Could you teach me?"

"Of course I can. I have great rates right now on my services." Betelgeuse made a list of prices appear and unravel before her.

"Beej! Come on, this is a big deal to me!"

"Jeez, fine. Let's start out simple, I'll give ya a rundown on yer aura. But uh...yer gonna have to come a bit closer fer to really get a good wiff."

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and the both of them were teleported to her couch. Betelgeuse motioned Celeste to come closer with his index finger, his eyebrows raising in unison. Celeste cautiously shifted down the couch closer to the ghoul, worried this was some sort of a trick but her curiosity of the metaphysical realm forced her to let her guard down. After all, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. What she didn't realize, is the exact same thought was going through his mind.

" _Like candy from a baby."_ He thought. She was practically inviting him to take her powers. Betelgeuse gently moved her hair from her neck and shoulders, making Celeste shiver at his calloused cold fingertips brushing her skin. He felt the invisible barrier stop him from prying any further and her crystals glowed brightly in his afterlife eyes. He scowled, thinking of a lie for her to take the protection spells down.

"Can you uh remove your hoodoo there toots? It'll, uh...interfere." Betelgeuse said nonchalantly. Celeste carefully removed her pendants and crystals from around her neck to the end table. Betelgeuse smiled as he pulled the sleeves up on his shirt and rubbed his hands together. He could hear her heartbeat pick up in pace as he placed a hand on the back of her neck and touched his fingertips to her forehead. Celeste shivered at his cool touch.

"Chill out babes, just getting warmed up." He was impressed at the sincerity of his tone. She had no idea that inviting him in with no protection, she was a sitting duck. He could absorb her powers and leave her helpless right now. But then the fun would come to an abrupt stop and could possibly send him locked back to the Netherworld's borders. He would take his time with this one. Celeste felt her fingers and head tingling as a green light emitted from his fingertips. Betelgeuse looked at her with his afterlife senses. Her aura glowed a brilliant lavender around her that melted to a dark violet at her core. As he suspected, there was something ancient and powerful under that sweetness and naivety. He came in closer and Celeste tensed as he was practically in her lap, his arms still around her. As repulsive as he was in appearance, Celeste couldn't deny her body's natural reaction to get closer to him. Beneath the smell of wet dirt and moss, there was something deep and rich, like freshly roasted coffee or smoked wood chips. It was almost alluring and she couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as it seemed to overwhelm her. Betelgeuse smugly grinned at his handiwork, Breather women seemed to melt at the use of his pheromones and this girl was seconds away from being putty in his hands. While her guard was down, he might as well enjoy his stay. After all, it wasn't every day he got to feel warm flesh of a wanting woman. He let his fingers trace her jawline and down her neck, his fingertips stopping at the place her breasts met. Celeste almost protested but found herself pressing into his odd caresses.

"Relax, yer safe with me Ells," Betelgeuse whispered seductively. The internal conflict raging in her heart made Celeste anxious as she realized his words were not spoken aloud but echoing in her mind. His lips were almost grazing her neck as he inhaled deeply. His hand made its way into her hair and she felt lightheaded. Betelgeuse looked carefully with his mind's eye into the vastness of her soul. There was a deep sorrow with injustice embedded in her heart, a wanting for something. He couldn't seem to find the source despite trying to filter through her memories. He continued to pry and watched her childhood flash by in short bursts. As he guessed, a lonely awkward little girl with a crone as a grandmother. Celeste was sobered from the spell and her eyes snapped open. Had Betelgeuse been paying attention, he'd seen they were now completely black obelisks. Celeste's vision distorted and blurred while head felt like it was in a vice as the ghost changed right in front of her. No longer was he an unkempt ghoul but a lively young man. His erratic white hair was tamed to soft blonde tresses that were tied in a low ponytail that rested gently on his shoulder. His skin completely free of grime now had a healthy glow. The simple long sleeve cotton shirt that was tattered at the collar and sleeve cuffs reminded her of colonial reenactment wear. Celeste was stiff with fear as she watched his face rot away slowly, mold growing up the side of his cheek.

"Elizabeth?" He asked sweetly. Before Celeste could process why he called her by her middle name, a large snake slithered from his mouth as his skin melted to a white and green rot. Celeste cried out and pushed him back. Betelgeuse was ripped from his prying as the girl cowered away, chest rising and falling as she panted in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Celeste exclaimed, still deeply startled.

"Chill out okay! What's the problem I thought you wanted me to sniff you out."

"I did! But why did you change? It freaked me out! And how do you know my middle name?" Betelgeuse tried to make sense of the girl, but her vanilla perfume was distracting his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Quit playing dumb, you made yourself change. You looked kinda human. But then you got all gross like a decaying body would at the bottom of a river."

"Uh...I think ya need to take it easy on the peace pipe babes. I didn't shapeshift but I think I'm a bit more creative than just turning down the juice to look like a Breather."

"I'm not crazy, you didn't look dead and you're clothes were all vintage." Celeste insisted. Betelgeuse made a coo coo clock appear on the wall, a miniature figure of Celeste popped in and out of the door.

"That's not funny! Leave me Betelgeuse! Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!" Celeste quickly finished the chant, frustrated with his games and happy to send him away. Rather than him disappearing in a flash, there was a loud clicking and metallic popping of a lock that seemed to shake the house. Betelgeuse held up his arms as two transparent green shackles appeared, only to unlock themselves and fall away through the floorboards. The ghost cackled, realizing what the naive witch had done.

"I'll take yer hint babes, but thanks for officially setting me loose. See ya around Ells." He juice himself home but instead found himself in the messy office of his old business partner.

"Junes, babes! Good ta see ya!" Betelgeuse went to stand but was pulled forcefully back into the seat. Juno snuffed the cigarette and walked from behind the desk.

"I'm in no mood for jokes Geuse. What are you up to? I know you've been back in the Land of the Living."

"Save yer lecture smokestack, I'm free. And this time I didn't have to waste any moola on a tux."

"No, not completely you aren't. You can come and go as you please now but you're still only allowed to go the ground you were summoned on unless given permission from the one whom released you. I don't know what plan you're scheming, but let me tell you this. It's been good for you, the Netherworld and the Living these past few centuries with you keeping quiet. I strongly suggest you not stir up any more trouble."

"Sure." Betelgeuse said smugly, tugging on his suit and making his way back home. At the top of his list once he obtained that little witch's powers would be some much payback at Juno for all her little contracts and loopholes that interrupted his fun these past centuries.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I know what it's like,  
_ _When memories make you wince  
_ _And love letters read like obituaries"_

* * *

Celeste sat lost in her thoughts at the kitchen table, staring into the distance as the sun began to rise in Winter River. She was mindlessly thumbing the handle of her coffee mug, musing over the interaction with Betelgeuse a few nights before. He hadn't been around since and hr emotions swirled in her chest like a pinwheel in the powerful breeze. She was annoyed that Betelgeuse seemed to be playing mind games with her and she was confused on how he knew her middle name. To what extent his powers could go? She realized she knew nothing about him and she could be putting herself in real danger. Her grandmother's words echoed in her mind.

 _"You must always be careful when speaking to the Ether my jewel. For something may hear you and speak back. And it can mean to do you harm."_

Yet her intuition said otherwise as well as the tarot cards that still sat in front of her. She was almost tempted to tell her grandmother what was happening but her health was already failing, she didn't need to cause her any further stress on her weak heart. She sighed in frustration and smoothed back her bangs, her fingertips gently grazing her neck. Even now, she could not deny the rush of electricity through her body as she remembered his hands on her skin. Celeste glanced back down at The Lovers card that mocked her. Why couldn't she find her voice to protest at his hands nearly groping her breasts? She felt ashamed at how her body arched remembering how his lips nearly grazed her neck. Did she want this? Celeste exhaled in frustration, bringing her hands to her face. Was she going insane? Betelgeuse was constantly filthy, rude, and of course dead. Hardly boyfriend material.

Then there was still the matter of the vision. What if he had been telling the truth and her hellish terrors were coming back? Her eyes shifted the Nine Of Swords card. It had been years since she had nightmares while she was awake, leaving her in a panic wondering when the next one would come. They were unpredictable, leaving her convulsing with seizure-like tremors and screaming nonsense. In grade school her classmates created rumors that she was possessed by the devil, resulting in Celeste living a lonely childhood. Her teachers couldn't even hide their worry and her mother saw Celeste as a stain on her reputation in the community. Her only source of comfort was her Nonna who knew all too well what Celeste was becoming. Even in her sleep, her dreams never lost their lucidity, and there was always some sort of symbolism that left her drenched in sweat and filling the journals piled next to her bed. Celeste pushed her hair back again and sighed, hoping some gardening would help quiet her mind. Maybe the ghost would be forthcoming with her and answer these questions. Celeste made her way to the back deck, confident that Betelgeuse would make an appearance at some point. She jumped with a yelp of surprise as Betelgeuse's upside face appeared in front of her, as if on cue.

"Hey, Ells! Miss me?" Betelgeuse chuckled as he hovered upside down. Celeste's hair stood on end. Her third card had been The Hanged Man.

"What are you doing up there?" She asked annoyed. These nicknames didn't make any sense to her.

"Oh yah know, just hanging out. I gotta say, I've been kinda anxious cooped up in the Netherworld all these years. Can make a guy a little uh batty!" A flock of bats suddenly appeared and danced around Celeste. She let out a cry as she ducked and covered her head. Betelgeuse cackled above her.

"Betelgeuse! God help you if one of these things get stuck in my hair!" She ran past them and out the front door. Betelgeuse turned his body so his boots touched the ground and casually followed her out onto the wrap around porch. He leaned against the pillar, watching her remove her shawl.

"Sunbathing?"

"I'm trying to put this weird addition to the house to use. It's too modern for my taste." Betelgeuse watched as she began to unpack the gardening tools.

"Oh, hello." Betelgeuse rasped to himself, snickering. While her large t-shirt hid her figure, the black spandex yoga shorts left little to his imagination.

"Come help me if you're just gonna stand around," Celeste called out, struggling with a large bag of soil.

"I don't like getting my hands dirty unless there's money involved," Betelgeuse said, making his hands disappear.

"For god's sake, you like you've been taking a dust nap for a few centuries stop being such a baby!" Celeste snapped. Betelgeuse raised his brows surprised at her quick retort. Celeste exhaled. "I'll feed you again if you help."

" _I gotta make my move soon before I lose my hold on her, her fear will amplify my juice. But I'll play along for now."_ He thought, grumbling as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Gimme that! Stubborn little minx." He grumbled. Celeste held the large clay pot steady as Betelgeuse tipped the bag and the dark cool soil crumbled into it. Celeste smiled as she placed the young sprouts into the lush earth. Betelgeuse picked up and sniffed at the large leafy plant.

"It's a strawberry plant, put it in that pot," Celeste instructed. Betelgeuse would burn red with embarrassment if he could. If anyone from the Roadhouse saw him gardening, his reputation, what was left of it anyway, would be doomed. He placed it into the little hole Celeste dug and shifted uncomfortably on his knees.

"You have to cover it with the rest of the dirt. Here, like this." Celeste guided his ashen hands with hers to move the dirt over the roots, and Betelgeuse tensed at the sensation that ran through him at her gentle touch. It had been so long since he felt such a tender gesture, it almost made him want her hand to linger. There was something calming about the whole thing, and his glance went to Celeste's face. He never realized there were bright bits of amber in those dark brown eyes as rich as the soil still in his hands. Celeste giggled at the ghoul's longing gaze, causing Betelgeuse to huff and wipe his hands on the sides of his already soiled jacket.

"You know, this job would get done faster with two sets of hands. Then you could eat sooner." Celeste suggested. Betelgeuse rolled his eyes and scoffed as he removed his jacket and tie. Celeste smiled as she placed another pot in the corner of the deck. Before the ghoul realized it, the sun was beginning to dip behind the trees. Celeste dragged the back of her hand across her brow.

"This looks so much better!" Celeste smiled, the deck now covered in various sizes of plants and hanging baskets. Betelgeuse huffed at her childlike excitement over some shrubs. Yet admitted to himself it did look more serene now versus stiff and industrial.

"Woo, I'm beat. Thanks for your help, I might just forgive you for your little stunt the other night. Do you uhm, want to shower while I start dinner?" Betelgeuse snickered at her offer.

"You'd have better luck getting me to wear drag. Though sometimes I do miss those years in Miami."

"Well, at least wash your hands okay? I'm going to take one."

"Need some help?"

"Shut up Beej."

* * *

Betelgeuse belched as he stretched, full from the meal. Celeste sat engrossed in a TV show.

"Any beer in this place?"

"I don't like beer. But I have a stocked bar if you want a drink."

"Whiskey?"

"Plenty, it's a favorite of mine." Celeste stood and pulled a large bin out from a still unpacked pile, various bottle clinking together as she searched through the labels.

"How do you take it?"

"From the bottle."

"Let me make you a real drink." Celeste chirped as she bounded into the kitchen to prepare their libations. Betelgeuse picked at his teeth as he watched her dash around the kitchen. She returned shortly later with two glasses. Betelgeuse grimaced at the cherry floating at the top of his drink.

"I don't do this frilly fruity shit."

"Just try it." Celeste whined. Betelgeuse rolled his eyes, taking a rather large gulp. He was caught off guard at the smoothness of the drink. He was expecting something much sweeter.

"Heavy pour, what is this? It's not bad."

"An old-fashioned. Are you always so stubborn? You might miss out on things that way." Celeste smiled as she down half the glass. Betelgeuse smiled at her action as she made her way back to the kitchen to top off her drink.

"Where'dja you learn to make this?"

"I was a bartender in college for a little while."She called out.

"You got a bad girl streak under all that flower child bullshit."

"Yeah right! I like good whiskey, that's the worst vice I have. I enjoy being under the radar." She laughed leaning against the doorway.

"I can see you being someone's partner in crime if you'd just let loose once and while."

"No thanks. Been there, done that." Celeste's brow furrowed and Betelgeuse could feel the resentment coming off of her. He knew that vibration all too well.

"Got shacked up with a toolbag, huh?"

"That's none of your business," Celeste said quickly, sipping from her glass.

"Look kiddo, I've seen it all, done it all. If ya want my help with learning a few tricks of the other side, you gotta let me get ta know ya. Just cause some guy,"

"I don't want to talk about it alright!" Celeste snapped loudly. Before Betelgeuse could respond to her, he saw the hints of tears welling up in her eyes. Celeste sighed and rushed out to the porch towards the deck, breathing in the night air. She heard the slow heavy footsteps of his boots behind her. Betelgeuse scratched the back of his neck, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Erm...sorry. I uh, know it sucks when someone...ya know…"

"I accept your apology. And I'm sorry too. It's just not something I'm really fond of remembering. He was very abusive." Celeste took another long sip from her glass. "I think tomorrow I'll hang up the lights and patio stuff I have. This will be a cool hang out in the summer." Celeste looked up the clear night sky, stars winking at her.

"Ya know, I've been sorta hiding away for a few decades. Makes me wanna turn up the juice, dust off the rust."

"The...juice?"

"My powers. Look seeing yer aura don't exactly require much skill, a sandworm could probably do it."

"Sandworms?"

"I hate em. Here..I'll shows ya what I'm talkin' about. Closer yer eyes." While hesitant, Celeste did as he asked. "Alright, now, think of all that crap you want on the deck. See it with yer mind." He rasped. Celeste tried to clear her mind when she felt her cold hands cover her eyes. She heard the sounds of rattling and quick zap followed by the ghoul snickering.

"Not too shabby babes." Betelgeuse removed his hands and Celeste gasped, the deck now adorned with a table, lounge chairs, lights and wall art.

"But...I don't have a patio set. Or a tiki bar." Celeste thought out loud.

"Consider it a housewarming gift."

"Beej this is great! That banner could be straighter though." Celeste took one of the wooden crates acting as a table and stepped up stretching as far as she could to straighten the tapestry on the far wall. Just as she was able to tuck the corner back into place, Celeste lost her footing and tumbled towards the ground with a yelp. Betelgeuse bounded forward and caught her from the air. The two froze as Celeste was still cradled to his chest for a few moments. His silver eyes looking down at her and Celeste's heart raced as her stomach did a flip as her fingers curled around his jacket.

"Uh, thanks." She said, her gaze not able to leave his. Betelgeuse shook his head to snap from his reverie and placed her down in front of him. She was such a tiny thing. He couldn't help but feel strange as she looked up at him. The stars were mirrored in those dark brown eyes that seemed almost black. They looked like two quiet ponds in the country.

 _"Like where I proposed to her."_

Betelgeuse stepped back with a short gasp. Why did he think that? The only person he'd every proposed to was...

"Try not to be so clumsy. I'm uh, gonna get outa here. Cya around Ells."

"Goodnight Beej." Celeste watched as the ghost made himself disappear. And once again, the fluttering in her stomach began.

"Great...I'm falling for a corpse."

* * *

Betelgeuse scratched his scalp as he made his way to the bedroom. He wondered what the deal was with Celeste's old squeeze. Maybe he'd peek into her brain again before finishing the job. He never saw her get so dramatic before. But he knew all too well when memories still left a sting. He opened the closet door, staring at the dusty box with the strip of red lace peeking out of the corner. He sighed, shutting it again. There was no use in reopening that wound tonight. He removed his shirt and flopped on the mattress when notes of vanilla and patchouli filled the bed. Her perfume must have rubbed off when he saved her from splitting her skull on the deck. She was no use to him dead, her powers would be gone with her last breath. He turned on his stomach to hug the pillow. Turning his face to the side, he took a deep breath. He smiled as he exhaled, her perfume once again invading his senses.

And suddenly it made him miss her...how odd.


	6. Chapter 6

" _You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
worthless, hopeless, sick.  
I'm so sick"  
_

* * *

It had been nearly a week since their encounter on the deck and Betelgeuse still found himself visiting Celeste, eating dinners that nourished his nonexistent appetite and swapping stories about their pasts. He would spend the days pranking her and making lewd advances she'd scold him for. And every night he'd return the Roadhouse, promising tomorrow would be the day he finally absorbed her powers. Yet something kept him from completing the task. Some days he blamed it on the drinks they shared till Celeste got too tired to keep her eyes open. It was usually then he'd peak into her mind, trying to see what was hiding in her soul. He played along well as Celeste would tell him about past events he'd already seen in living color. Yet other times he told himself he wanted to take a swipe at the witch before leaving her for dead. He snuffed the cigarette in the ashtray and exhaled.

"This game's been real fun babes, but recess is over tomorrow." He said to his bedroom walls. Even Juno wouldn't be able to stop him with that power in his hands.

* * *

Betelgeuse fluffed the collar of his duster as his feet touched the kitchen floor, noticing there was no aroma of freshly brewed coffee filling the home. The windows and doors were still locked up and their glasses from the night before still on the coffee table.

"Yo Ells, you around?" He grizzled voice echoed off the walls.

"Up here Beej." A weak voice called out. Betelgeuse floated up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. There he found Celeste curled up in a ball under two covers, muffled coughing coming from beneath it. Celeste's gray face looked up at him as he approached the side of her bed.

"I'm sick." The girl moaned. Betelgeuse pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. Celeste sighed and pressed closer to the caress. His cold hand felt good on her hot flesh.

"Talk about spring fever. Yer burning down the house babes. Want me to take your temperature?" Betelgeuse cackled. Celeste rolled her eyes and coughed hoarsely again before she could scold him and reached for the glass of water by her bed. The ghoul smirked.

" _What luck, she'll never be able to fight off my spell this weak."_

"Sorry, why don't you just relax babes." Betelgeuse took the water from her hand and tucked her in. The tip of his boot nudged a pile of books, a few of them toppling over and the pages fluttered open. Betelgeuse grumbled and went to pick them up, knowing Celeste would try to tidy the small amount of clutter. One of her sketches caught his attention and he thumbed through her scribbles. He touched the picture and a vision flashed before his eyes. The scene that was in charcoal was now surrounded him in vivid shades of blue and silver. Betelgeuse realized he was standing in a field, the breeze on his face moving the tall grass around him. He saw the girl in his previous visions, the one who looked like Celeste. She stood in front a man but the shadow of the large oak tree next to them preventing the ghost from seeing his face. They were standing in front of a priest. He shut the book and the vision ended. He shook his head with a gasp and noticed Celeste didn't seem to be aware of the vision. He looked back at the artwork, noticing two large ponds that were side by side, Celeste had even captured the moon and stars reflecting in the still water. Once again a voice seemed to invade his mind.

" _Where I made her my bride,"_ Betelgeuse growled as he pressed his palm to his head. These thoughts made no sense.

"What is this?" He asked holding up the book so Celeste could see the scene.

"Oh...my journals. I sketch and write in them, you know? It's mostly things I've seen in my dreams."

"A witch diary." He rasped. Celeste groaned and rolled to her side, she felt too horrible to argue with his childish antics.

"Could...could you help me get downstairs? I want to watch tv and take some medicine."

"Uh...erm. Sure, whatever." Betelgeuse lifted the girl with little effort, floating her down the stairs. He placed her on her feet and Celeste crumpled into the sofa cushions.

"There's a bottle in the bathroom closet. It says Cold Blend, could you bring it down?"

"I mean if you wanted to play nurse babes all you had to do was ask."

"You're such a perv." She smiled weakly and tried her best to give him a playful punch to the arm. "Please? I feel like garbage." Betelgeuse groaned and juiced himself upstairs. He wasn't shocked to open the cabinet and find dried herbs, vials of various oils, and handwritten labels on mason jars.

" _Gonna need more than this to save you babinski."_ He snickered to himself. He pulled the comb from his back pocket to tamed his wild hair. Might as well clean up for the grand finale. He returned to the couch and found Celeste in worse shape than when he found her that morning. Celeste was now in a blanket cocoon and visibly shivering

"You're shaking like a poodle toots." He frowned when he got not response, Celeste simply pulled the covers tighter and let out an exhausted sigh. Betelgeuse clenched his jaw in frustration. Somehow, there was a pang of guilt surging through him. It made him almost sad, seeing her shivering and in pain like that on a hot spring afternoon but he knew this was a perfect opportunity.

" _This is your window, take her now."_ He removed his coat and rolled up his sleeves, taking Celeste by her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Celeste let out a weak cry of protest, her body aching at the jostling of her sweat drenched body. The ghoul's hands glowed green as he focused on her aura. He was almost drooling at the shades of violet and lavender dancing at her core. Celeste's weakly opened her eyes and her brow furrowed as he pressed his hand to her forehead. Her glazed eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"Beej, what are you?" Celeste could barely finish her thought as she panted through her fever. The ghoul pushed through her weak barrier and saw his own aura surrounding hers. He focused on pulling it into his own being when her small hand gripped his wrist. The ghoul looked up in surprise, most Breathers went into shock at this point.

"Cal...you're hurting me." He froze, his ears perking as if she'd spoken this statement before. And though Celeste's mouth moved, it was a voice not her own. Why did she call him that? He took her hand, finding it fit so well in his own large palm.

" _Do it! What are you waiting for? Her soul is practically yours!"_

"You broke your word." The strange voice said again. Betelgeuse saw the small lights that only one such as himself could see in her eyes start to dim indicating she was fading fast. The ghoul slowly exhaled, moving his hand from her forehead to her cheek and smoothed down her hair still damp with sweat.

"I won't hurtcha Ells." He ceased the spell and pulled the small girl to his chest, cradling her in his lap. He snapped his fingers andCeleste felt a jolt run through her spine with a wave of clarity in her senses washed over her. Her muscles no longer aching and fever seeming to vanish, only the sheen of sweat on her skin indicated she'd ever been ill. Betelgeuse kept his gaze on the TV, his thumb gently rubbing her shoulder. Celeste wasn't sure how to take his tender gesture she fumbled trying to find the right words to break the silence.

"I'm too heavy for this to be comfy for you."

"I like a girl with meat on her bones." He said casually. He could feel those big brown eyes staring up at him but avoided her gaze. The silence in the home was deafening to him save occasional car horn or bird song from the outside. She placed her head closer to his chest and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure how long they had sat in silence like that.

"You reek." She finally said.

"You're not exactly a bed of roses right now either."

"I have an excuse I'm sick."

"Were sick."

"So that was that you?"

"No the tooth fairy. Yes genius, I used the juice to cure ya." He scoffed. Celeste simply smiled, she didn't know why he was acting like this, but it warmed her heart. Betelgeuse wasn't sure what to do. While he didn't hate the feeling of her body pressed against him, he was still confused what was coming over him in the first place. Celeste's mind was in the same place.

"Did you get me sick in the first place?"

"I lived through the black plague babes, if I swap spit with ya, you'd have far worse than a summer cold." Celeste simply nodded at his response and bit her lip. Did he just hint at kissing her? She noticed her hand was brown with dirt where she had been holding onto the fold of his shirt.

"It's laundry day. I can wash your clothes if you want."

"Look toots I can skedaddle if I'm too much of a dust ball,"

"No no! I don't mind...no one's ever cuddled me when I was sick." Celeste's heart was racing and Betelgeuse could hear every single thud. He smoothed down her hair as she sunk back into his chest. He liked the course feeling of her dreadlocks, the tweed textured loops occasionally interrupted with the smoothness of a bead or ribbon. Even with her full figure, she was such a dainty thing in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder if her lips felt as plump as her bottom did on his groin.

"Hey Beej?" Her voice pierced his wandering mind.

"Yeah Ells?"

"Would you be mad if I told you, I like this?" Celeste asked, almost afraid to meet his eyes as she peered up at him. "Cause I really like this."

"Yer still talking gibberish from that fever. Get some shut-eye Ells." He said quickly, using his juice to lull her to sleep. Celeste didn't have time to protest as her eyes felt heavy and her head was swimming again.

"My crystals must need to be cleansed and charged," Celeste said, sleep lacing her voice.

"Whadduya mean?"

"You've...uhm...never been able to get this close to me." Betelgeuse glanced down and saw Celeste indeed had all of her charms and pendants on, each glowing brightly.

"Huh, look at that," Betelgeuse grumbled. The crystals didn't bother entities who meant her no harm. Which only confirmed his worst fear. His plan to take her powers was foiled because he had feelings for Celeste.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Tiny heart, you're not by yourself  
When will you recognize the beat  
Of my own heart grieving in your hand  
You crush me when you run that way"  
_

* * *

Celeste awoke later that evening, sighing as the disoriented haze wore off. She realized it was not sunrise, but sunset. Betelgeuse must have tucked her in, the remedy spell causing her to sleep the entire day away. Celeste stretched and tried to sit up, suddenly aware of the weight on her hip. Sage must have fallen asleep perched there as usual. She went to pet the feline but jumped as she discovered it was not her furry companion, but a cold decorated hand.

" _No way...it can't be."_

She looked down and sure enough, the hand was attached to the moss speckled arm of the ghost. Celeste noticed his jacket and shirt were draped across the foot of the bed. She turned carefully toward the ghoul. His soft snoring indicated he had not been disturbed by her movements. Celeste was sure he would wake from the pounding drum in her chest that had replaced her heart. Her nose crinkled at the damp smell and she couldn't help but frown at the thought of having to deep clean it would take to get the odor of the dead man out of her sheets. Yet still, she kept her stare at his peaceful expression, she tried hard to imagine what he would look like as a living, breathing man. He wouldn't look so alarming if his hair was less erratic or those dark circles around his eyes weren't present. He'd actually be quite good looking. Even the place where the bridge of his nose crinkled made her smirk. The fluttering in her stomach stirred again when she realized his upper half was exposed. His dark blonde hair scattered from his bellybutton up through his chest. His toned shoulders seemed mismatched with his beer gut. Call her crazy, she found something about him handsome. She reached out and gently traced the tattoo on his left pectoral muscle, trying to make out the image through his chest hair. She wondered if he acquired the permanent artwork before or after his death. Were body modifications possible on dead flesh? The questions about the ghoul seemed never-ending. Celeste jumped as Betelgeuse snarled and coughed in his sleep, eventually turning to hack into the bend of his arm as dust expelled from his mouth. Celeste reached out and gently rubbed his back. The tiny hairs on her arm raised at his cold flesh. His fit finally died down and she heard a click as he lit a cigarette.

"Maybe you should take it easy with those things." Her voice finally broke the silence. Betelgeuse finally turned his head towards her yet said nothing. He could feel the heat coming from her small hand on his back, he didn't mind the sensation so said nothing. Celeste wanted to protest him smoking in her bed but the thought of him leaving made he feel sad.

"I didn't take you for a cuddler." She smirked shuffling nervously beneath the covers.

"You were uh...talking in yer sleep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, something along the lines of 'Oh Beej, yes! Give it to me bone daddy!" Betelgeuse held the cigarette in his lip as he mewed and cupped his non-existent breasts.

"You fucking lie!" Celeste cried out with a quick shove. The ghoul chuckled as Celeste turned a bright cherry red. She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

"Busted. Just messin' with ya Ells. But you were flopping like a tuna from a nightmare so, I just, ya know, crawled in. This place is Boresville when I can't pester ya. Though uh, I think I messed up yer sheets. Not in the good old fashioned way either." He fluffed the pillow and tried to wipe away the grime. Celeste smirked, at least he was trying.

"I don't mind." She lied with a shrug. The ghoul smirked.

"I knew I'd grow on ya. So are ya done sleeping in Sloth? I'm starving."

"I'm taking a shower first." Celeste grabbed her robe off the closet hook before making her way to the bathroom. Betelgeuse tossed his button-down back on, staring aimlessly at the town. He had totally ruined his own plan. He could be terrorizing the realms by now but here he was taking afternoon naps with his would-be victim. He wondered if these voices and odd thoughts not of his own were her handiwork. But he knew better, Celeste didn't even know what powers she was incubating in that thick little frame of hers. What was getting into him? He'd cat call anything that wasn't half rotten but Celeste was unearthing something new out of his decrepit soul. He recalled how it tugged at his heart seeing her distressed in her feverish slumber. Enough so to make him get into the bed with her. A quick whiff of the nightshade balm he always kept on his person quieted her down and allowed her a dreamless sleep. He thought of peering into her mind, a guilty pleasure he was getting fond of, but it was her sleeping face that caught his attention. Maybe it was the way her dark lashes seemed to rest on her cheeks like a china doll, or that her t-shirt was exposing her pudge that aligned with the curvature of her hips. That olive skin was begging to be touched and Betelgeuse didn't even realize he had been caressing her, the pads of his fingers gently swaying like a white wave on a sandy beach. Even now, he rubbed his fingers recalling the warmth that had transferred to his death chilled skin. How he longed for that sensation in other places. He growled in frustration, adjusting his manhood as he stepped out into the hallway; the faint hissing of the shower leading him down to the cracked bathroom door. He smirked as he willed his invisibility, sinking back into the wall adjacent from the bathtub. Celeste hummed loudly, blissfully unaware of his leering eyes. The ghoul gently gnawed on his lip watching her dance under the water, the soapy suds snaking down her curves.

Celeste felt a presence and the smell of tobacco overpowered the citrusy floral notes of her body wash. She brought her arms across her breasts and turned. Betelgeuse straightened as her eyes locked with his. He suddenly remembered she could see through his invisibility spell, like their first morning together in the kitchen. So why wasn't she flipping her lid at him taking a peak? Betelgeuse watched as she looked away. Celeste wasn't sure why she wasn't screaming, while his boldness caught her off guard she wasn't angry. Why wasn't she angry? The ghoul's thoughts were in a similar place, by now all hell should have broken loose. Instead, Celeste just continued to caress herself, but in a slow and deliberate way, her fingers slowing down in all the right places. She turned, her decolletage still hidden with her hands and the help of more frothy suds. He could hear again her heart racing beneath the soft patter of the spray as she raised her hands to inch up her neck snaking her fingers through her scalp. The glistening in her eyes did not tell a story of innocence as before, but a sultry look that would make the polar ice caps melt. Betelgeuse didn't know how to take this new advance from the young witch and resorted to vanishing downstairs. He didn't know what else to do but find a random TV show to try and drown out his racing thoughts. Did she want him to watch? Celeste seemed so awkward in her innocence he didn't think she could even put on a show like that. Again he wondered if this was all a game she was playing. But the only game he had to worry about now was to conceal his hard member that was aching for more before she got out of the shower.

* * *

Celeste wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror, half expecting to see those silver eyes looking back at her. Yet she found her own reflection staring back. She brought her hands to her face and groaned, dragging them down slowly. What had come over her? Celeste would hardly even think to use the word sexy to describe herself, being barely tall enough to see over her steering wheel but wide enough have a hard time finding jeans that fit her properly. Her stocky build was only saved by the fact she had been gifted with a large bust, mostly due to her being overweight. But she felt something when she put on her little show for Betelgeuse. It made her feel alive, that electricity sparking fire more places than her womanhood. Maybe it was time she let go of everything rational and jump in with the flow.

"To hell with it."

* * *

Betelgeuse sat further back into the couch as he heard Celeste coming down the stairs. His cigarette nearly fell from his slacked jaw when he finally turned to acknowledge her presence. Celeste had forgone her usual flowy, casual clothes she usually donned at the end of the day to a low cut tank top and yoga shorts that matched the blue-green pattern of the large flannel hanging loosely from her shoulders. It was the cutest damn thing he'd ever seen her in.

"Are you okay?" She giggled, casually tying up her dreads into a spiky bun. She brushed her bangs to the side and rested her hand on the hips that had possessed his thoughts. Was she wearing eyeliner? He assumed Celeste didn't even possess makeup, but then again, he never thought she needed it.

"Uh...yeah. When's dinner?"

"I was just gonna heat up some leftovers. Do you want a beer?" Celeste asked twirling a dread that had slipped from the tie.

"Er...I thought brews were too bitter for yer taste babes."

"I mean I don't like it but I got you a case when I picked up groceries the other day."

"Yew...bought beer, just fer me?" He asked, his eyebrows raising as his nose scrunched in confusion.

"Yeah you know I just thought maybe you'd want one when you come by. Don't want you to get bored with the same drinks. Uhm I wasn't sure what you liked so I just got the local brew. The guy said it's a popular one." She said cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah that be good." Betelgeuse was beyond confused. She caught him staring at her assets in the shower and had said nothing about it. She bought him the beer when she didn't have the intention of drinking it. She was practically waiting on him hand and foot and acting so sugary sweet it made his teeth hurt. Celeste nearly skipped back to couch.

"Here ya go. I'll let you know when it's almost ready." She set the beer with a frosty chilled glass in front of him. Celeste smiled as she sauntered toward the kitchen, humming the same tune he heard in the bathroom.

" _What is this broad up to?"_ Betelgeuse shrugged and chugged at his beer. Celeste plopped down on the couch sometime later, placing two plates on the table. She was closer than her normal spot curled up to the arm on the farther side of him. Crossing her ankles she rested her feet on the coffee table, an act she had chided him about numerous times before. He then noticed the anklet and toe rings that accented her delicate paws. If she only knew what a secret turn on it was for him, her toes wiggling as she stretched. Celeste shifted nervously, he still hadn't brought up the shower incident. Did he notice she had seen him? She thought she made it obvious, but then again what did she know about flirting with a man, dead or alive? She reached for her laptop hoping it masked her anxiety if she kept her hands busy and chewed quietly. Betelgeuse looked up at the soft clicking.

"Whaterya tapping at there babes?"

"Checking my Facebook."

"Huh?"

"It's an online profile you can create to stay connected with people. I mostly use it to talk to my cousins. See? It's great for looking up old friends." Celeste turned the glowing screen, her smiling face starting up at him.

"Why don't ya just use good ol' snail mail? Or make a phone call?"

"Oh god, the thought of talking to someone on the phone makes my skin crawl."

"Kids these days." He scoffed as he took another swig of beer. Celeste tried to nonchalantly edge her thigh closer to his hand resting on the couch. Maybe he'd reach out and touch her.

"I'm gonna clean up. Do you need anything?"

"Another beer? He asked, knowing well he still had half a beer sitting in front of him.

"Sure!" Celeste sang as she headed back to the kitchen. Betelgeuse watched the cursor blink on the computer screen.

" _A way to look up old friends."_ He looked over his shoulder. Maybe he shouldn't be snooping, Celeste would most likely get upset and he may not like what he found. Yet his curiosity outweighed the consequences as he slowly typed out the name.

Lydia Deetz.

At first, nothing came up under the list of results and he was somewhere between relief and disappointment. But he kept scrolling and that's when he saw it.

Lydia Chambers (Deetz)

He clicked on the name and the profile opened up on the screen, making his stomach drop and his heart tightened. It was indeed Lydia, but not his Lydia. Her hair was now platinum blonde, red lips stretched into the same artificial smile he remembered from years ago now adorned with a few more laugh lines. Next to her in the picture was some plastic looking, yacht club member twat of a man, his sandy hair slicked with pomade and teeth so white they looked fake. It rekindled a rage deep in his belly seeing his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders. And in between them a pale skinny boy with dark raven hair, no doubt inheriting his mother's genes. Despite knowing better, he continued to pry, reading through the blog posts. He was about to walk away from the screen, the numerous "God is good!" posts making his insides twist. That was until another picture appeared, this time the sweet Lydia he remembered. Pale face, dark eyes looking up from fringed bangs. Her camera in hand and wrapped in her red spider webbed cloak. He read the lengthy paragraph as Lydia went on about how this was at her"darkest point" despite she was smiling genuinely in the old photo. How the Devil had appeared to her in the form of a ghastly man in a striped suit, nearly taking her sanity with her faith. Betelgeuse felt his anger getting the best of him, as she continued on how her life was transformed when she abandoned the darkness and found her now husband through her church. The ghoul was on the verge of throwing the computer and uplifting anything not nailed to the ground.

"That's the girl in the drawings."

Betelgeuse jumped, nearly launching the device from his lap at her voice breaking the silence. Celeste stood above him, her once sparkly eyes now blank with hurt.

"That's Lydia, isn't it?" Celeste asked again, her voice low with betrayal. He fumbled a bit, but he knew better by now that to play dumb with her. Celeste simply nodded before turning and heading up the stairs.

"Hey! Ells wait!" He appeared at the top of the steps with a flash and Celeste wasn't able to conceal the tears in her eyes. How foolish she felt, wearing clothes that felt far too small for her and flirting with a corpse. She was certifiable.

"Babes look I'm sorry I just ya know curiosity skins the cat type thing and I thought hey if I know how to use this Breathers Book thing then maybe we'd..uh..." He was fumbling.

"Shut up, you're a terrible liar. If you wanted to look up your ex-squeeze you should have just asked!" Celeste spat and pushed past him. Betelgeuse yelled out in confusion, what was her problem? A moment ago she was salivating over his every word, why did looking at Lydia's page ruffle her feathers?

"Ells! What's eating ya?" The ghoul made himself into a rotisserie chicken as a fork and knife stuck into his side. Celeste huffed at his antics, always trying to avoid a serious conversation.

"Just drop it Beej." Celeste went to shove him aside but the ghoul quickly changed back and took hold of her wrist. Celeste fought briefly but soon gave up. After all, it was his touch she wanted in the first place. He pulled her into a tight embrace as she tried to struggle against him. Letting out a frustrated huff, she melted into his hold. She didn't even mind the musty smell coming from his clothes. And though his touch was cold, it made her heart flutter at the feeling of his arms wrapped tight around her. Betelgeuse rested his temple against the top of her head with a soft growl as she finally relaxed. What a dainty thing she was he thought again. He wished he didn't like how easily she fit in his arms.

"I'm asking nicely babes before I lose my cool. Why did it fire you up so bad huh?"

"I don't know."

"The hell you don't. Just say it!" He insisted, forcing the girl to look up at him. His silver eyes looked desperate beneath his furrowed brow, the lines in his forehead more prominent. Celeste bit her lip fiercely, the one thing that was keeping the flood of emotions pouring from her throat. Did he feel it too? That undeniable pull toward her as she did to him? The frustrated girl looked away, refusing to let him see her so heartbroken. How far gone was her sanity, crying over a dead man who was Facebook stalking his ex? Was she even an ex? Maybe she had gotten herself into a huff over nothing.

"I just wanted...I mean, I know you saw me. But I thought," Celeste fumbled, finally looking up at the ghost. Betelgeuse saw what she had been trying to conceal, and there was no doubt what that wanting was for.

Lust.

The ghoul let go of her wrists, placing his hands above her head. Celeste shifted suddenly feeling so small below him, the palms of her hands pressed against the wall. His face softened as he smirked and nodded. Before she knew it, his face tilted slightly and he was inching closer. Celeste gasped and pressed her fingertips to his pale lips.

"Oh! Oh, wait. I, I totally want to but, you gotta at least brush your teeth or try a handful of tic-tacs or something." Betelgeuse rolled his eyes dragged his hand across his face.

"For a girl with a well-manicured rat's nest on top of her head, you sure got weird hang-ups about hygiene." Betelgeuse snapped his fingers, a small glass of blue liquid appearing which he quickly knocked back and gargled loudly before spitting into a bucket he made appear.

"Anything else? You really know how to get a guy in the mood." Celeste frowned slightly.

"Quit being a jerk, can we move the bed?" Celeste saw the glimmer in his eye at her suggestion and she blushed again.

"Oh god no! That's not, I mean, Jesus I don't know what I mean."

"I think your problem babes is you just need to relax. Maybe rest those lips a bit." He said in a low purr. Celeste felt her stomach doing flips at his tone as he lightly caressed her bare shoulder.

"Is this what you wanted, hmm?" He continued, letting his fingers ghost down her arm, making his way down her side and finally squeezing her thigh. Celeste let out a soft sigh, the pearl between her legs pulsating. Betelgeuse blinked hard and Celeste realized she was now on her back in her bed. Betelgeuse kept his grip on her, prying open her legs with his knee. Celeste felt betrayed by her body as it pressed closer to him, her hips bucking in response. Her shirt lifted with this action, exposing her belly and Betelgeuse let his hands begin to explore further up. The skin still soft from her shower and warmth begging for him to press in more. He sighed with a lustful growl trying to nuzzle into her neck. Celeste gasped and gripped his wrists.

"This is insane! I mean how is this even gonna work? For god sake's your dead and even if," Betelgeuse silenced her overthinking as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. The kiss was sweet, lips pushing back at his. He made something ignite in his chest. Celeste mewed in shock, her breath taken away. Betelgeuse snaked his fingers down into her bottoms, squeezing firmly when his hands were full. Celeste gasped again and gave into his advance, kissing back with another soft mew.

"Told ya I'd bruise that peach." He laughed softly into her ear as he made his way to her neck. Celeste tried to relax, but her restless mind kept circling and she couldn't focus on anything the ghoul was doing. It had been so long for her, the last few months of her relationship so ruinous that any type of sexual actions from her ex-fiance felt more intrusive than pleasurable. Celeste let out another sigh and slowly sat up.

"I...I think we should stop." She breathed. Betelgeuse huffed, frustrated but not able to bring himself to keep going further. He flopped face down on the bed, this teasing for the second time leaving a painful ache in his groin.

"What's yer deal Ells? Are you just into teasin' er-"

"Was she your girlfriend?" Celeste finally asked, not able to look at the ghoul. Betelgeuse pursed his lips, deciding now was not the time to try and avoid this conversation with his jokes.

"No. I thought she was a friend, but friends don't drop one another like a sack of bricks. Especially when I was her crying shoulder for almost all of high school."

"Do you love her?" For a moment, Betelgeuse wished she wasn't finally being so open about her feelings.

"I did. Er thought I did, fuck if I know. Why does it matter so much to you huh? She's long gone!"

"Because I don't want to have a crush on someone whose heart is already taken." He turned at her statement, Celeste's eyes sad but her face still flushed from their intimate session. The ghoul closed his eyes and shook his head. That witch did want him to see her. And it seemed, to some extent, she had feelings for him too. After twenty years of his solitude, he thought he'd be happier to find someone who wanted him and another Breather girl no less. He turned and crawled closer to her.

"Yer forgettin' babes," Betelgeuse leaned in, gently brushing the hair from her ear. His voice was low, like a soft hum. The ghoul took her hand and placed it on his chest. Celeste felt nothing but cold flesh. "I have no heart to give."

And with that, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_"You put your arms around me and I believe_  
 _That it's easier for you to let me go._  
 _You put your arms around me and I'm home."_

* * *

A bottle exploded against the wall causing shattered glass and beer droplets to rain down on the ghoul's coat. His head snapped up from the bar top at the commotion of a fight breaking out between two undead men while one of the Dante's dancers laughed obnoxiously loud. A few skeletons and a motorcycle accident victim played cards quietly under the single hanging light bulb. Another Tuesday night at Jekyll and Hyde's. The arson victim turned bartender approached the ghoul, cleaning a glass.

"Another?"

Betelgeuse nodded as the burnt barkeep used the hand on his good side to pour more whiskey into the empty glass. Betelgeuse wasn't sure how many he'd consumed since he woke that morning. It didn't matter, this had become his routine now.

"Goddamn kid, you look more miserable than a Beelzebub on Christmas Morning. This ain't about that Breather broad is it?"

"Hey Charlie. Nah. Well...kinda. I actually got in a cluster fuck of a situation with a different Breather girl."

"Oh I bet you did get into a cluster fuck. You can't get enough of them Daywalker dames can ya kid?"

"Fuck off, it's not like I was tryin'. It just sorta happened."

"Oh yeah, she just tripped and fell face down on your lap right? She good looking at least?"

"Yeah...she is. See fer yerself." Betelgeuse twirled his finger as smoke and clouds billowing into an orb. It slowly cleared revealing an ethereal version of Celeste in the bubble. His heart tightened at the miniature version of the witch. God, he missed her.

"Fine looking little lady, I dig the hair." Charlie smirked.

"She's a witch but too stupid to know it. Some juicy powers too, ancient magick Charlie."

"That's interesting, considering how young she looks. Let me guess, you came on too heavy?"

"No, she actually came onto me. I mean not that we should be surprised 'er anything like that. I am devilishly handsome after all. I was just gonna suck up those powers and get outta Dodge but then she wanted to play tonsil hockey. I uh... kinda skedaddled when she wanted me to throw her a bone. Fool me once kinda thing ya know? Doesn't matter, she'll think I was a hallucination in a month." He said waving away the apparition and knocking back the whiskey. Hopefully, the drunken glaze in his eye would mask the frustrated tears trying to push through. The charbroiled bartender threw down his towel, leaning on his good elbow on the bar.

"Let me great this straight Geuse. You found a dame, a Breather girl no less, who has the hots for someone as grotesque and obnoxious as you when she ain't hard on the eyes herself. And your reaction when she wants to pet your sandworm is to fly the coop? You're a real mook Beetle Brain!"

"I can bury my sandworm anywhere, anytime, without the bullshit. Look, I ain't goin' through that circus again. Lydia ruined me, I'm not letting this witch do me in the same way. She'd never have a normal life. What happens when she wants knocked up? How she gonna explain that one at Thanksgiving dinner? 'Oh hey folks, meet my new squeeze. Don't mind his cold hands he's just been dead fer a few centuries!' Get real." He scoffed.

"The gal's flirting with a ghost, how normal could she be? And is that what you want? A wife and kids in your two car garage house with a white picket fence going to her folks in matching ugly Christmas sweaters? Get over yourself Geuse. If you had any sense, you'd beg that girl to forgive you for acting like a stooge and hope she buys it. Yer never gonna find a gal like that in this lifetime or any others."

"People fed me the same line about Lyds."

"Lydia was a child who was too scared to accept who she was so she let someone tell her who she should be. I told ya that a dozen-er-so times and you kept coming back asking how to get through to her. This girl doesn't sound like Lydia, not every girl is going to be Lydia. She seems to know what she wants. The question is, do you?" Charlie asked raising his brow. Betelgeuse looked back down, rubbing at his face with a growl.

"I really messed this one up didn't I?"

"I suggest you close your tab and seal the deal with that little lady before she tries to raise you from the dead." Betelgeuse shivered at the thought and snapped his fingers, a few bills and coins fell onto the bar top.

"Bottoms up kid, now get your ass over her place pronto."

* * *

Betelgeuse stood outside at the kitchen door, rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath as he let a nervous twitch run down his being. He smoothed back his hair and knocked a few times. After a few minutes passed and no sounds from inside the home, he peered into the kitchen window. No sign of her. He hesitated before walking through the wood and glass, feeling like he was intruding since his last actions had left in less than good standing. What if she didn't want to see him? The ghoul noticed immediately something was off. The sink was full of soiled plates and fruit flies buzzed softly around the garbage can that was overflowing. Celeste was too much of a neat freak to let the kitchen be in such disarray. A new thought caused him to panic, what if something was wrong? What if she was hurt or sick and no one had bothered to check on her. Now that he thought about it, who did she have to check on her? She mentioned something about cousins she talked to but these kids didn't bother to call each other on the phone. He looked out the window to see the car parked in front of the garage.

"Celeste?" He called out. No response. He walked into the living room to find more clutter. Random articles of clothing on the floor and hanging off the back of the couch. He picked up the empty whiskey bottle and flinched as his boot nudged three more on the carpet causing a loud clinking of glass to echo throughout the room.

"Ells!" He called again, louder than before. Not a peep. He rushed up the stairs, only finding the bathroom also disheveled. He was about to start tossing the place when he heard a door creak open. Celeste stepped into the hallway from the Deetz's old bedroom.

"Betelgeuse?" She croaked out. The ghoul turned and his heart dropped, she looked worn down and pale. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her hair seemed unkempt even for the style. He bounded down the hallway to close the distance between them, lifting Celeste off her feet and tight to his chest with a gasp of relief. He welcomed the feeling of her dreads beneath his hand as he smoothed down her hair and breathed in the soothing scent of her perfume. For a moment Celeste stayed silent, not returning the embrace.

"Worried me there for a minute Ells." He whispered. He gently set her down, giving her a wide grin. Celeste gave him a cold stare before her palm connected firmly with his cheek. Betelgeuse made tiny skeleton birds appear and fly around his head, exaggerating the hit.

"Youch, nice to see ya to babes."

"Who the hell do you think you are showing up here?" Her voice raised a few octaves. Betelgeuse waved the apparitions away and rubbed his cheek.

"Look babes I...I messed up. Big time. I shouldn't have just split like that." Betelgeuse made himself split into two slices falling away from each other. Celeste let out a cry of disgust.

"Enough! I get it, trust me! You didn't get to third base so you walked out of the game right? You make me sick and it has nothing to do with that disgusting coat you're so fond of." Celeste spat walking past him.

"Woah wait Ells! Come on now, just hear me out." He begged following her towards her bedroom. The girl turned on her heel, her hair whipping around her face and her eyes bright with anger.

"Hear you out? I told you I have a crush on you and you freaking disappear! If I'm not your type just be a man and say it!"

"Look I said I was sorry! You don't gotta get all dramatic." He growled folding his arms across his chest.

"You are _not_ calling me dramatic right now!" Her tone was dangerous, and Betelgeuse knew he had pushed her too far. His defensive stance softened when he saw fresh tears streaming down her face. "Do you know how stupid I feel? You can't do that to people Beej! It's not right and just because you're dead doesn't mean you can just mess with someone's head like that! You might think you don't have any consequences but everything in this world and the next has to pay the piper." Celeste's voice cracked and she scrubbed her at her cheek with her sweater sleeve at her frustrated tears. Betelgeuse sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, ya know what, yer right babes. And, sorry isn't the half of it." His voice dropped to almost a whisper. He sighed and leaned against the railing, picking at his blackened fingernails.

"If yew want that truth why I ran like a scared cat, here it is: The Ghost with the Most got friend zoned by Lydia. I ended up crossing paths with her thanks to the Maitlands. Time went on and I started liking her for more than her goth look and creepy photography. Instead of just telling me she didn't dig me, she packed up and left me behind one day. No warning, nada, zippo. You know what I've been doin' the past twenty years since she walked out of this house? Not a goddamn thing besides drinkin' myself stupid and cryin' over a Breather girl who couldn't love herself let alone yer's truly. You are not Lydia and I get that now. Yer funny, one hell of a cook and you got the cutest goddamn feet I've seen in a couple hundred centuries. Yer actually kind of a badass just fer comin' out here all on you lonesome. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya all that before Ells. I just didn't want to get burned again ya know?" He turned and walked up to Celeste, taking her face into his hands.

"What are you saying?" Celeste's voice quivered, her anger melting at his sad eyes and solemn tone.

"Ellie, I really like ya too." Betelgeuse said with a sad smile. Celeste leaped into his arms with a whimper and he tightly hugged her to him again.

"I missed you." Celeste whispered, tears making her voice tight and small. The ghoul placed his hand to the back of her head and pressed as close as their bodies would allow.

"I missed ya too babes." He carried her to the bedroom, the mattress squeaking as he sat with Celeste still in his lap. She sat back playing with the buttons on his jacket.

"This is real, right? I'm not dreaming or having a drunken hallucination?" Celeste sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears. He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Real deal babe. Quit with the waterworks don't want ya to melt."

"Like the wicked witch of the west?" She smiled. Betelgeuse avoided her gaze and sighed. "What? Joke that bad?" She pried.

"Ells, I gotta come clean about something else. Yer not gonna like it but here it is, yew got a powder keg of crone powers sleepin' dormant under that cute little body of yers. Ancient magic is something hard to come by this day and age with science and atheists shoving their shit in everyone's face with their facts and data. I...I kept hanging around at first because I was gonna snatch 'em from ya to set myself free from the spell that kept me in the Netherworld. But you did that on your own and my plan got the kibosh when I realized I liked ya fer more that yer assets." He raised his eyebrows a few times and Celeste rolled her eyes.

"Wait like...magical powers? That can't be right, I can't even do card tricks."

"I'm tellin' ya Ells, you got 'em. Seen em for myself."

"That's what you were doing that day I was sick. When you put your hand on my head, that's why I blackout on the couch. Do you still plan on taking them?"

"No babes, it doesn't matter now. I want to the whole package." Betelgeuse let his hands trace her figure, his voice dropping and that soft gravely effect caused Celeste's stomach to fill with butterflies. She leaned forward to close the space between them, her lips crashing hard into his. Betelgeuse gripped hard onto her hips as he pulled her closer, drinking in her warmth. The kiss felt hot, sparking a flame between them and he matched her intensity to keep the fire going. Celeste was sure she was seeing stars behind her eyelids and he had a flavor unlike any earthly delight she'd ever experienced. His stubble was rough on her lips and face. His tongue begged entrance at her lips and she welcomed it with a soft mewing. Their tongues dueled playfully and Celeste breathed erratically as Betelgeuse's fingers massaged the back of her head. Her palms made their way to his chest and slid the coat off his shoulders. She let her digits continue to explore to contours of his body, surprised to find he was much more muscular than his build let on. Her touch mixed with the intensity of the kiss began a pulsing in his loins and he sat back with a sigh, chuckling as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry babes. It's uh...been a while for yer bone daddy here." He answered her confused look by thrusting his hard on into her thigh. Celeste blushed that her actions could get such a reaction from him, but it also made a rush of emotions flutter through her similar to the night she let him watch her in the shower.

"Do you..uhm…need me to help with that?" Celeste stammered.

"I mean I'm not gonna say no to bumpin' uglies with ya." He snickered.

"Well it's just...we gotta do something about this," Celeste stated, plucking a bit of moss from his hair.

"I thought hippie chicks were all about goin' all na-tur-al."

"You're such an asshole." She giggled, sniffing his collar. "Ugh. Seriously do you not shower?"

"I'm an acquired taste, you'll get used to it"

"I think I already have, unfortunately." She said kissing him softly before resting her head on his shoulder again. "But seriously, you're gonna give me a rash or something." The ghoul groaned loudly. "Just a quick bath and wash your hair that's all!"

"Fine, but uh one condition. I think I'll need some help washing behind my,"

"Hey!"

"What! I was gonna say ears!"

"I bet. And I'm washing your clothes so cough 'em up!" She called as she made her way to the bathroom. Betelgeuse rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers to change into a white bathrobe and shower cap. He walked down the hall, knowing Celeste wasn't going to let him slip out of this one. His wardrobe change caused a giggle from Celeste and he realized how much he'd missed its melody.

"Come on, let's get it over with." Betelgeuse groaned before dropping the robe. Celeste squeaked and covered her eyes, Betelgeuse began chuckling at her shyness.

"Relax babes. I figured you couldn't handle it." Celeste looked through her fingers to see the ghost had a pair of swim trunks on. He sighed as he sank into the warm water. Celeste began the task of scrubbing and combing to remove the dirt and moss. He leaned into the sensation of her nails massaging his scalp.

"Hmm...that feels pretty good."

"See? Stubborn as always and missing out on the good stuff. Take that jar on the corner and starting scrubbing yourself." The ghoul obliged and reached for the jar of salt scrub. The two sat in silence as Celeste finished cleansing his hair and his skin now clean, the radio playing softly in the background.

"You know, I think you need to freshen up too babes."

"Beej you are insane if you think I want to sit in your soup."

"Well let's uh turn the heat up a bit." He snapped his fingers and the room changed. Candlelight danced off the porcelain and walls, the tub was filled with flower petals and a strong aroma of lavender coming from the steam. Celeste was wrapped up in a fluffy white robe and her dreads tied up with a scarf.

"You are something else." Celeste smiled, staring in awe at her redecorated bathroom.

"Come on in babes, the water is fine."

"Yeah right, I'm too big to get in there with you."

"I'll be the judge of that. Come one I owe you a back rub, you look tense Ells."

"Beej I'm not really comfortable,"

"You'd be more comfortable in here with old B-boy babes. C'mon, don't let the water get cold."

"I don't have anything on under here." Celeste blushed. Betelgeuse blinked and looked around.

"And?"

"Betel,"

"Alright alright alright." The ghoul snapped his fingers and Celeste was in a simple black two-piece. She groaned mortified and rubbed her temple.

"It'll do." She said rolling her eyes. Celeste let the robe fall to the ground and lowered herself gingerly into the silky bath water. She tensed as she realized it was rising to the brim. "I'm gonna flood my damn house!"

"Just quit yer gripin' and come 'ere." Betelgeuse growled pulling the girl down. Celeste squeaked as she fell back, water splashing onto the floor.

"Beej the water!" Celeste whined.

"For godsakes relax Ells. Look!" The ghoul rasped. Celeste groaned as she peered over the edge of the tub. Where she expected to see s tiny flood, bubbles were floating up towards the ceiling, the rug at the threshold of bath still fluffy and dry.

"See? No problemo with the juice."

"Your such an imp."

"And you're a spaz. Come 'ere, lemme see that ink. College?" The ghoul took her by the shoulders and coaxed her to lay back against him, inspecting the faces on the sun and moon tattooed on her shoulders.

"Yeah, it was in a book my grandmother gave me before I left." Celeste took a deep breath in an effort to relax. She felt so exposed but her heart was weeping with joy from the romantic gesture and touch of his fingers tracing the lines embedded in her skin. She would never have expected something as intimate as all this from the normally crass ghoul. Celeste fell back against his chest.

"I've seen yours, when did you get those?" She asked

"I don't remember." Betelgeuse took a loose dread and tucked it into her headscarf as he let his hands go beneath the water and gently pulled her back into him. Celeste pulled her knees in to prop her feet on the edge of the tub. He couldn't believe he was here with her, like this. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Hey...I'm sorry." He stated.

"It's okay, I didn't know if it was before or after you,"

"I mean about..er, leaving."

"It's alright Beej. Just don't make a habit of it okay?" Celeste turned her head to give him a small smile.

"You got it, babes." He began to knead at the flesh at her shoulders and neck causing her to let out a moan.

"You're so warm." Celeste closed her eyes and tried to stop overthinking the feeling of their bodies touching. "I could get used to this."

"Ya know Ells, this isn't the only thing you'd have to get used to. I can't exactly give ya normal life like some fresh young Breather kid can. Double dates and all that crap."

"Well shows how much you know mister Ghost with the Most. I've never had much of a normal life so no sense in starting now. And I prefer older men, less drama more experience."

"Hey I'm not that old...but I do have experience." Betelgeuse purred as he kissed the back of her neck where his fingertips had been. Celeste felt the rush of pleasure pulsing through her as his hands snaked around to pull her closer. She let out a moan as he continued to knead at the flesh on her hips, exploring the landscape of her soft body. He nipped at her neck and Celeste let out a soft cry as his large hands cupped her breasts. Celeste arched her back and turned, the sudden movement causing water to slush onto the floor. She caught his mouth with hers as her hands explore his chest. Betelgeuse growled in his throat at her boldness and wrapped his arms around her. Celeste's core was on fire, pulsing with each gentle grind against his hard member. Her primal needs pushed all rational thoughts and her insecurities aside. She let her fingertips slide further down his stomach to latch the waistband of his trunks. Betelgeuse gasped and grabbed at her wrist.

"Bedroom." He moaned pulling her up with him from the tub. With a burst of wind, Celeste was warm and dry in her bed pinned down below the ghoul. Time seemed to stand still as he seemed to hover over her exposed skin. His refreshed appearance and the lustful look in his eyes made her squirm, legs pressing together holding back the unseen rush of passion as she bit down on her lip. Betelgeuse leaned in to gently kiss her, taking in every breath and moan from the girl. His hands cupped the bend in her knee and he gently parted her muscled legs to pull her closer. Betelgeuse searched her features, her pale skin flushed pink and her hair flowing beneath her on the face of the pillow. Her meekness mixed with her wanting made him smirk.

"You're fucking smokin' ya know that?" He growled. Celeste smiled sheepishly but Betelgeuse saw the uncertainty in her eyes and lowered himself down onto his elbows. He felt her sigh and quickly licked her lips.

"Ellie, don't be scared." He comforted as he caressed her cheek.

"I'm not! It's just-"

"You never let someone insert tab A into slot B before?"

"Yeah once. One guy I mean! I was just wondering, about, ya know!" She groaned. He kissed her to cease her anxiety.

"What is it Ells? Spit it out."

"Do you...uhm ya know, have anything?" Ellie gestured towards his groin.

"I can't exactly get you preggo Ells. Been shooting blanks since the late 17th century!"

"No, I'm not worried about that. I meant like an STD."

"Nothing I can give a Breather."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means quit yer nail bittin' and give yer bone daddy a smooch." His lips overlapped hers while the pads of his fingers slid down to her rump. Celeste sighed as his swollen lips traveled up her jaw and neck to the secret tender place by her ear.

"Can I see yer kitty?" He whispered. Celeste could only nod sheepishly as she brought her knees up to slide the bikini off, discarding it amongst the piles of clothes. Betelgeuse twirled the small tuft of hair to the top of her mound in search of his treasure. Celeste's breathed out a sigh as his finger grazed her delicate flesh. Her mewing increased as Betelgeuse found her pearl, already swollen and wet, making his own arousal throb. Celeste's mind exploded at the intense pleasure washing over in crushing waves. And every time she thought she had swum above it, Betelgeuse was throwing her in deeper and deeper. She reached down blindly in search of her prize and was gifted a low grown from deep in his throat as her hand wrapped around his member. It had been so long for Celeste, she wasn't sure how he measured up to previous lovers but felt confident she wouldn't be disappointed. Slowly she began to pump, trying to read his breathing and body language to find the rhythm that made him sing. She found it odd he didn't feel as cold as she expected his flesh to be. Betelgeuse matched her as his dipped two fingers into her opening. Celeste let out a soft cry, her hips bucking desperately. She tried to no avail to hold back the ball of heat building between her legs begging for a release. Betelgeuse felt her walls begin to quiver and picked up the speed of his thumb while his teeth nipped at her neck.

"Beej! I..I'm gonna..." She gasped between breaths, letting go of his member to keep herself from coming off the bed. It was a feeling so wild she almost wanted it to stop, the conflicting emotions made her frantic.

"Come for me Ellie." His grizzled tone turned into a low hum and Celeste let go as her eyes squeezed shut and she cried out in pleasure. Betelgeuse kissed her before flipping the girl onto her belly. He removed himself from his shorts as he pulled her hips up. He thought he'd finish at the sight of her round cheeks and wide hips. The curve of her back begging him to come closer. He leaned over, his fingers tracing patterns up her back at an excruciating pace.

"Do you want this? Hmm?" He teased, the tip of his member pressing at her opening. Celeste let her head fall back to nuzzle into him. For a moment, Celeste wished they would stay like this, the two once strangers now nearly melted as one.

"God yes! Beej...I need to know...how this is supposed to feel." His manhood twitched and he sighed. He answered her request with a kiss to the sun and moon tattoo on her shoulders, positioning himself gently behind her. Betelgeuse took a breath as he slowly entered her. Celeste let out a guttural moan, not able to hold back any longer as he filled her. Betelgeuse's nailed dug into the flesh of her rear as he walls wrapped around him tightly. How precious she truly was in her innocence.

"Holy shit...yer so tight." His growling left his voice almost inaudible and Celeste gripped the sheets tightly in her fists in a vain attempt to ground herself. The ghoul began slowly pumping into her folds, keeping his grip on her thighs. Celeste sang out a soft moan and the ghoul had to close his eyes in an attempt to not finish right then and there. Her back arched and watched her body flexing to push against his trusts.

"Beej...oh god!" Her voice now had a velvety smoothness to it now, her high childlike tone gone. Celeste tried to focus on anything other than her world spinning, the sensation of his member filing her over and over again made her lose any control of the moans coming from her. She almost didn't recognize her own voice. Betelgeuse pulled her in with his thrusting driving him deeper into her channel, causing a soft surprised gasp from the witch. He picked up speed, the knot in his groin becoming tight and begging for release. Celeste's soft moans turned into hitched cries of pleasure that caused him to react physically. The soft clapping of their skin creating the background music to their act of passion. He felt if let go of Celeste, his thrusts would drive him off the mattress.

"Oh Beej! Beej!" Celeste suddenly cried, her fists balling the sheet below them. Her skin was glistening and withing below him.

"Aw fuck." He hissed. Betelgeuse let out a shaky growl as the feeling of her core tightened around his cock pushed him over the edge. Celeste let out another desperate cry of release as his warm seed filled her. Betelgeuse huffed, his hips bucking erratically as he fell forward. His thighs feeling as if they would buckle beneath him as he collapsed on top of her. Celeste once again pressed her temple to his face, his labored breathing refreshing her arousal. The two laid tangled together, still connected and breathing heavily. Celeste tried to regain her composure, the rush of her orgasm leaving her feeling euphoric and inebriated. She enjoyed the feeling of his still hard member still inside her, occasionally pulsing from his orgasm. Betelgeuse's breathing evened out, suddenly feeling a rush of energy through him. Celeste lay silent and still, not sure what the right next action was. Was he going to leave as the ones before? Her troubling thoughts were interrupted as the ghoul wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling them to their sides and close to him. He reached over with his free arm to pull the covers over their naked, sweat covered bodies.

"What are you doing?" Celeste breathed.

"Cuddling genius." The ghoul smirked as he lit a cigarette with his free arm. Celeste sighed into the pillowcase as her fingers gently curled around his. For once everything felt right, normal even. She couldn't believe she was here, with him, like this. She turned onto her opposite side so she was against his chest.

"Hey Beej?"

"Yeah babes?"

"Don't ghost on me like that again okay?"

"I won't." He rasped.

"Can you promise?"

"I promise Ellie." He said pulling her close to plant a kiss on her cheek. Celeste smiled as she nestled into him. This felt so real, so safe.

This felt like home.

* * *

 _Reviews are always appreciated! ~C.C_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Tarot card and tea leaves, a crystal ball_  
 _The gypsy's kiss, the death cards call_  
 _Is it the dead you're talking with?"_

* * *

Celeste nuzzled her cheek closer to Betelgeuse's side, pretending she was watching the random show flickering on the television screen that the ghoul occasionally chucked at. His fingers stroked absentmindedly up and down her bare thigh, the sensation so soothing it was almost lulling her to sleep. But she didn't want to succumb to her dreams, she wanted to drink in every moment with him. Celeste still felt the lightweight bliss throughout her being, dripping slowly over her heart and down her soul like fresh honey. How the tables had turned so quickly again, this time in her favor. She kept waiting for her alarm to go off, waking her from this dream that seemed impossible to comprehend. Yet here she was wearing nothing but her favorite flannel, cuddling on her sectional with Betelgeuse, a dead man she had conjured by accident and somehow in a month's time stirred feelings she didn't think were possible. Including the tingling wetness between her thighs. She gazed up at him, the corners of her mouth slowly stretching into a smile. Betelgeuse chugged his beer and let out a loud belch as he added the can to the tower he been constructing on the coffee table. Celeste chuckled, she'd got him cleaned up at least.

"Glad to see you're making yourself at home." She cooed.

"Yew should be lucky to have secured such a sophisticated roommate and one that's a beast in the bedroom to boot." A tiger-esq animal growl sounded from his mouth as he bared fangs and gave a firm squeeze to her exposed thigh. Celeste squealed at the tickling feeling and rose from her resting spot to avoid further teasing.

"Where ya think yer goin' toots?" Betelgeuse asked playfully before pulling Celeste towards him, lifting the edge of the flannel to place a nibble on her hip. Celeste giggled at the sensation of his stubble on her skin, allowing Betelgeuse to pull her into his lap. If not for his physical appearance, this would look somewhat normal to an outsider looking in. The ghoul had forgone his usual odd attire and elected a more comfortable option, black sweats and a white beater tank. Betelgeuse smirked as his fingertips ran up her side, her hesitance with intimacy was slowly fading since their first time together. She seemed to bring out a side of him that he didn't think was capable. Years of being content in his misery made the ghoul convinced there would never be more for his sentence. Celeste leaned in for a kiss, breaking him from his thoughts. She still expected his taste to be rotten and pungent, surprised every time at the organic flavor that contained traces of smoke, brandy, and something delicately sweet. Her hands snaked through his hair, smoothing the erratic white strands against his skull. The ghoul pulled back with a mischievous grin.

"Oh wanna play tonsil hockey huh? Didn't get enough this morning babes?" The ghoul sat up to allow Celeste to sink deeper into him, bringing his arms around to caress her curves. Celeste delicately bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a moan but the firm grip on her cheeks and cool touch of the ghoul's hands made them spill forth. The ghoul cupped her face, massaging the back of her head as he pulled her in. Celeste moaned at his bulge now throbbing against her womanhood, nothing but the thin cotton fabric between them. Reluctantly, she pulled away from his touch.

"Later, I have to go to the store for some food and clean up. This place is a disaster." Celeste said as she stood. Betelgeuse moaned, how could she think of housework right now? He shifted with a low mumble, hoping his throbbing shaft would cease.

"You wouldn't make it five minutes at the Roadhouse."

"The what?"

"My pad. Though I kinda like yer redecorating of the place Ells, reminds me of home."

"Lay off, I was moping and being lazy."

"Well, no more of that down in the dumps shit alright? I plan on rockin' yer world babes, and uh not just when we do the horizontal mambo." He snickered. He lit a cigarette and caught Celeste eyeing him strangely. "What?"

"Why me? I mean, you have limitless freedom, the ultimate passport. You can go anywhere, do anything now that you're free. You really want to just hang out in this old house with some chubby girl?"

"Well, there's only so much freedom in bein' a loner there Ells. Plus I've done about as much as ya can do."

"But you can go through time, right?"

"Sorta. I can move about but there's still limitations and fine print bullshit."

"Have you met like, a lot of famous people?"

"I might have, but I'm the coolest cat I know." He said nonchalantly. Celeste rolled her eyes.

"I'll get you more beer while I'm out."

"Can I tag along?"

"I mean...can you? Won't someone see you?" Celeste asked, tying her dreads up.

"Now ya can see me," The ghoul made himself transparent but still visible to Celeste. "Now they can't."

"You're something else." Celeste chuckled as she ran upstairs to change and gather her belongings.

* * *

Celeste scrolled through the grocery list on her phone, bagging up the vegetables and other goods while Betelgeuse strolled leisurely down the aisle ahead of her. It had taken Celeste a couple tries to remember no one else besides herself could see or hear him. Betelgeuse sniffed around, it was odd this old town seemed locked in time save a few young adults in more modern attire. He had spent so long in the Netherworld, which had its own time period in itself, he didn't know much about the current events. He'd make a point to use Celeste's computer to get with the times.

"These look good." Betelgeuse tossed the box of bakery treats on top of the produce, along with the other things he'd added. Celeste whipped her head around fearful someone would notice items jumping into her cart on their own accord.

"Beej, take it easy!" She whispered concerned.

"What aisle do they keep the chill pills 'round here? Ya need some babes." He snickered.

"That reminds me, stay here I need to get a prescription filled. Do not put anything else in that cart!" She hissed. Betelgeuse gave a huff, leaning his elbow on the cart and resting his cheek on his fist. Celeste smiled sweetly and made her way to the pharmacy line. The ghoul noticed a few of the passing shoppers staring at Celeste, their whispers clear and sharp in his ear. Mostly wondering who she was, along with snide comments about her hair and clothes. It took the fear of her temper to not scare the judgmental passersby out of the store and Winter River. It had been a while since he'd used his snake trick.

"Alright let's get out of her,"Celeste stated as she pushed the cart towards the check out. She was trying to do the math of the groceries, tempted to turn and put some things back.

"Hi, do you have your rewards card?" The young cashier asked cheerfully. Too late.

"No, I just moved here actually."

"Oh rad, well here I'll sign you up for one." Celeste smiled and nodded awkwardly, her anxiety building as the cashier scanned the items that had nearly filled the cart. Betelgeuse leaned on the end of the station, tapping his boot impatiently. The bubble-headed cashier went on in her whimsical tone, making the ghoul roll his eyes.

"That'll be $124.86."

Celeste's stomach knotted, knowing well she'd exceeded her budget. Betelgeuse could hear her heart pounding and his brow furrowed at her uneasiness as she ruffled through her purse. He peered into her mind to see what was the root of her anxiety.

" _Shit...do I have any cash? I totally don't have enough in my account. I guess I can move it from my savings? Oh go,d there's a line now."_

"Can you do half cash and the rest credit?" Celeste asked.

"Sure!" The young girl chirped. Betelgeuse closed his eyes, another limitation Breather's dealt with. He whistled softly as he snapped his fingers behind his back. Celeste took the cash from her wallet, no remembering the banded wad of bills being so heavy. As she removed the clip and opened it up, she froze. When she had purchased her alcohol the other day, she had left the spirits store with a little less than fifty dollars. Now a few hundred dollar bills were staring up at her. Celeste looked over at Betelgeuse who showed off his handiwork by creating dollar signs in his eyes, a register bells ringing as he blinked.

"Actually it looks like I can just do cash." Celeste smiled. The ghoul smirked, happy to alleviate her troubles. Betelgeuse floated smugly next to the witch as she unloaded the groceries and stepped into her SUV without a word. The ghoul appeared next to her in the passenger seat, crunching loudly on the chips he'd picked up in the store.

"Say these are pretty taste-HEY!" Celeste grabbed the ghoul by his collar pulling him so their noses were almost touching.

"What the hell is this?" Celeste asked sternly throwing the cash onto his lap.

"It looks like yer takin' me out to dinner sugar momma." He cackled.

"Beej, this has to be illegal. Where the hell did this even come from? Did you steal it?"

"I told ya before, there's no problemo I can't solve with the juice."

"Beej, promise me you won't do that again. It's not natural. Nothing good can come from this. Remember, karmic debts know no boundaries of the living or dead." Celeste's voice dropped and doubled, causing the hair on Betelgeuse's neck to stand up. Once again her voice had been replaced by one so familiar. Celeste herself seemed confused at the words that had left her mouth. She cleared her throat and started the car, coasting out of the parking lot. Betelgeuse fidgeted with a tear on his suit jacket pocket.

"I just well, felt kinda bad since I know ya don't eat all that stuff."

"Oh sweetie, you are sadly mistaken if you think I'm not gonna tear up those Tasty Cakes." She winked at the ghoul. "But thank you, I know it was meant to be a nice gesture." Celeste giggled. Betelgeuse smiled, convinced he would always wonder how he had become so fortunate to find a pure soul like Celeste.

* * *

Betelgeuse sat playing solitaire at the kitchen table as Celeste put the groceries away.

"Come on, not one relative? You ain't ever tried a single spell?"

"I told you before not the kind you're thinking, just simple things like protective spells for homes or negative energy. Some are born with it, I learned it. I don't have powers, just more attuned to the energies that some are."

"You summoned me though."

"By pure accident. I wasn't trying to conjure you or a benevolent spirit. I just found the old incantation."

"Ells, would it be so bad to have these 'powers'? I mean, you could do party tricks like me." Betelgeuse made a party hat appear on his head as his tongue transformed into a sandworm noise maker.

"Beej, be serious."

"Don't make me!"

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling about dabbling in this."

"Come one babes, lighten up. Here, let's start with the basics. Park yer keester in that chair." Celeste rolled her eyes but obliged. The ghoul shuffled the cards back into the deck.

"Alright babes, now what card do I got here" The ghoul held a card up.

"I don't know!" Celeste huffed.

"Wouldja at least try. Here, let's try this exercise first. Close your eyes." Celeste sighed but did as he asked. "Okay, now see the cards in yer mind like when I spruced up the patio. See it with yer third eye. Yew know howta ground yourself Yogi?"

"Yes, smartass."

"Good. Now, take yer time. What card am I holding up?" The ghoul asked, pulling a new card from the deck.

"Seven..."

"Good! What house?"

"Of swords."

'Uh, that's not a house babe."

"Shit, gimme another one. Uh...two of cups."

"Are you even tryin'?"

"Yes! I did what you said!"

"One more, come on babes you can do this."

"Death."

"Ugh, ferget it. Yer such a drama queen." The ghoul frowned.

"No that's the card."

Betelgeuse noticed another stack of cards on the kitchen table, slightly larger than the playing deck. He reached out to gather them, making sure they stayed in the same order. Laying out the first three, he and Celeste's eyebrows went up in awe.

Seven of Swords, Two of Cups, and Death.

"Huh, look at that." The ghoul huffed.

"Is this a trick of yours? Are you putting those thoughts in my head?"

"Not me babes, yer doing that all by your lonesome."

"Why can't I guess the playing cards then?"

"Tarot decks usually pick up energies, it's probably easier fer ya to see since yer magic is already transferred to 'em. Which we'll get into next. Come on, show me this altar I wanna try something else."

The two sat on the bed, Betelgeuse explaining how to harness the energies inside Celeste. There was so much informaion the young witch begun to write it all down. It had gone on for hours.

"Alright so if I were castin' a Banishment spell, what runes wouldja wanna use?"

"That's enough for today Beej, I'm exhausted, and hungry."

"Fine, but yew gotta work on it every day. Use it er lose it!" He snickered. Secretly, he was impressed. Despite her youth and ignorance, she had tapped into her powers in less than a day. It had taken him a month to learn how to simply levitate. But her gift of Sight was strong. He began to follow Celeste down the steps, when a sensation stopped him. He looked at the middle door.

"Whatchya got going on in here, there's a shit ton of energy."

"Uhhh nothing. Come on let's go downstairs."

"Hold on, I just wanna see-"

"Beej don't!"

Betelgeuse opened the door stopping suddenly in the doorway, not expecting what was staring back at him. Scattered upon the desk, wooden floors and easels were versions of himself. Portraits in various colors and mediums. It actually startled him how realistic the one painting looked. He saw on the opposite side a table with various tools, wire, beads and crystals.

"Beej this is private!" The flustered girl whined.

"Ell, did you draw this? This...is really good. Though my nose isn't right."

"Would you get out of here dammit!"

"Hey did you make this too?" The ghoul was like a toddler distracted from the bobbles and pendants on the work bench.

"It's just my crappy jewelry."

"Babes, these are good. And with yer powers, you can charge them with power."

"It's just a hobby now come on!" Celeste begged, tugging on his sleeve.

"Ells don't you get it! I don't need to juice up yer bank account. You can sell this stuff so you don't gotta worry about running out of money."

"When did I ever say I was worried about money?"

"Uhh well you know how it is, I have a healthy apatite and you pretty much uy beer for just me." The ghoul shrugged, he had to be careful when peaking into her thoughts.

"I think you had too much fresh air today."

"Wouldja quit it, I'm being serious for once!"

"I don't know the first thing in starting a business. Please get out of my studio."

"Fine but we're not done, I'm onta somethin' here. But ya gotta answer one thing."

"What!"

"What's with the painting. Trying ta cast a Dorian Gray gimmick on me?" Celste shifted uncomfortably and played with a loose dread, the ghoul recognizing a sign of her anxiety.

"You'll make fun of me!"

"I promise babes, just tell me." The ghoul couldn't help but get concerned at the frustration in her eyes.

"When you left...I figured I'd never see you again. So I wanted to remember you but I can't exactly take a photo." Her voice got quiet in her shame. The ghoul felt bad for pulling the confession from her and immediately embrace the young witch.

"Aw Ellie...I'm sorry. But uh hey now if you wanna live model yew got it Picaso. Come on babes." Betelgeuse walked hand in hand with her to the hallway. "Sorry I barged in there."

"It's okay, I just I dunno felt stupid. My studio's always been my little escape."

"Hey, let me make it up to ya babes, I'll make dinner."

"Bug casserole isn't exactly what I had in mind hun." Celeste smirked, as they walked down the stairway. Betelgeuse smirked at the affectionate name she used.

"I hope ya like Italian." He said with a wink.


	10. Chapter 10

_"I know beyond a doubt_

 _my heart will lead me there soon_

 _We'll meet beyond the shore_

 _We'll kiss just like before"_

* * *

Celeste sat back in the patio chair, setting the napkin on her now empty plate.

"I have to admit Beej, that was pretty awesome."

The dead man slurped up the last of noodles and wiped away the sauce from the corner of his mouth.

"Muh time haunting in Venice was well spent." He snickered

"Venice? You've been to Italy?" Celeste asked eagerly, sitting up. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Oh yeah? Well, let me indulge your fantasy _bella_." Betelgeuse said standing. The ghoul took the glass of ice water and dumped it into the grass. Celeste's eyes widened in awe as the lush grass field swirled, the deck now an island in the middle of a vibrant indigo sea. Celeste continued to watch as a mirage of snuggly built brick buildings masked the surrounding woods and a gondola coasted past them. Sage pawed at the water, trying to catch the fish that circled near the edge. With a snap of his fingers and hard nod, the modern patio was now a cobblestone street corner. Celeste gasped in delight at the flowy tulle dress she now adorned, the rich wine color matching the silk button-down shirt Betelgeuse was now wearing. The ghoul bowed slightly inviting the young girl to take his extended hand. Celeste giggled again as she accepted and the ghoul took her by the waist, pulling her close. With another blink music began drifting through the air of the illusion, Betelgeuse lip-synced along with the words.

" _Somewhere beyond the sea_

 _somewhere waiting for me_

 _my lover stands on golden sands_

 _and watches the ships that go sailin'"_

Celeste smiled brightly as Betelgeuse swayed her around the deck, resting his chin against her temple humming along. She nestled her cheek into his shoulder, she feeling lighter than air standing on her patio watching the warm golden sun reflect on the water.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Issit workin'? The gravelly voice asked in her ear.

"Yes."

"Good." The ghoul twirled her by the arm and Celeste spun away from him, skipping towards the water. She looked down at her reflection in the waves, wondering if she could touch the water. Betelgeuse smiled at her childlike manner but straightened as Celeste turned to him. A chill ran down his spine as once again he saw a doubled image as Celeste's features changed. His own illusion faded and transformed into the field with the large tree and ponds he'd seen before.

"It's beautiful here Cal...could ye have a found a more perfect place?" Her voice echoed in whispers. Before Betelgeuse could react, he watched a shadowy figure of a man walk to her, embracing the Celeste look-a-like before kissing her. Betelgeuse placed a hand on his forehead, shutting his eyes tightly. What was the meaning of these visions? He looked up, Celeste still gazing into the water. He sighed in relief as the vision seemed to have ended and approached his lover. Celeste's eyes had not moved for good reason as she was in frozen in disbelief at the image looking back at her. While it was still the clothes she wore, her face and hair had changed. Celeste put a hand to her face and the other woman did the same. Was this one of Betelgeuse's tricks? She saw his face come up behind her before feeling the hands on her sides. The clean-shaven man she had seen the night Betelgeuse tried to view her aura was looking back at her in the water. His golden hair falling around his face and blue eyes shining.

"Lizzy?"

Celeste spun around to see the ghoul's ashen face looking at her oddly. She looked back down in the water, their reflections now as they should have been.

"Ells? Ya alright?" Betelgeuse asked. Celeste took a breath and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. I think the wine is getting to me. Let's go inside, come on Sage!" Celeste called out. The ghoul simply nodded, allowing the scene he had conjured to disappear as they followed the walkway back to the front door. Betelgeuse went towards the kitchen but was stopped as a small hand took his cold one. Celeste was gazing lovingly at him, the maroon tulle enhancing the rosy glow in her cheeks.

"Hey Beej, that was really wonderful. Worry about the dishes later." She cooed, pulling him with her up the stairs. His eyebrows went up as he caught the lustful look she was giving him. Betelgeuse fought the urge to grab her behind and followed her to the bedroom. No sooner did he close the door to find himself pressed against it, the young girl's lips crashing against his. Celeste stood up straight, almost on the tips of her toes to pull the ghost deeper into her kisses. The ghoul moaned in surprise and his large hands cupped the front of her dress. Celeste began to unbutton the silk shirt, her breathing heavy in anticipation and desperate to rid him of the garment while trying to keep up with his hungry kisses. Betelgeuse was shockingly pleased with her forwardness, not needing to look into her mind to know what the witch was seeking. Betelgeuse moaned as her tongue begged for entrance and he scrambled to sift through all the layers of the dress to find her pale thighs. He quickly removed her panties and discarded them to the side. Celeste broke the kiss with a gasp as Betelgeuse hoisted her up on his hips, her legs wrapping around his torso as he spun in place to press her against the door. Celeste let out a cry as two of his fingers found her wet opening, his thumb swirling the soft bundle of nerves. The ghoul bit his lip in need, watching Celeste's head fall back as she let out soft moans of pleasure.

"Beej...bed…" Celeste panted. The pulses throughout her being felt electric, burning up her body with each touch and kiss from the dead man. The haze in his silver eyes paired with the deep growl in his breathing made the tension building almost torturous. The ghoul obliged her request and carried her to the bed, their kiss not breaking till the ghoul sat back to push the dress past her thighs. He hovered above Celeste, pulling down his slacks enough to press the head of his hard cock at her opening. Celeste's head fell back and her hands fisted his shirt as she helped him remove it, her hips rolling forward forcing him to enter her. Betelgeuse moaned into her neck, his eyes closing as he started slowly pumping into the warmth.

"Damn Ellie...you feel good." He whispered. It was so odd how they meshed together so seamlessly like he knew the map of her body without looking. He wondered if he'd encountered her in another life, or afterlife in this case. The new thought was erased as Celeste's nails raked down his back as she gasped, her hips bucking fast asking for more. His mouth crashed on hers, desperate to taste her. Celeste's heart raced as his tongue found hers, timing his passionate kiss with his slow, calculated trusts. For a moment, the rest of the world stopped spinning and the rhythm of their passion was all that continued. They seemed more connected than ever and it overwhelmed Celeste. She secretly wished it would never end and let out a cry to mask the emotion pooling in her eyes.

"Oh Beej...yes...yes!"

Betelgeuse sat up, keeping his grip on her hips as he trusted harder. The soft glow of the sunset illuminating Celeste's face and the lower portion of her body made her look angelic. He couldn't believe a woman as beautiful as she was lying beneath him. The ghoul couldn't help but notice she seemed more relaxed and in the moment, and he wondered if it had to do with her top portion being covered. Despite his sexual hunger wanting to rip the garment from her, he simply kneaded at her large bust through the fabric. His member throbbed as he realized he'd found the secret spot that was beginning to undo her. Celeste's hands came above her head as she gripped the headboard, her orgasm threatening to peak. Betelgeuse let his head fall back, thrusting faster into her core and lifting her hips from the bed. He was gifted with a soft mewing that quickly turned into cries of pleasure that encouraged him to pump harder. Celeste's walls clamped around him and her legs gripped his sides tightly as they trembled. Betelgeuse let out a guttural moan as his climax meshed with hers. Celeste's back arched as she held on to ride out the spasms in her loins. Betelgeuse breathed heavy as he leaned forward, resting his face in the crook of her neck that was damp with sweat. Celeste brought her arms around him. Betelgeuse raised his head to look at her again, caressing her face as she composed herself. She didn't even realize what a beauty she was, which made her even hotter in his eye. He reeled back with a soft laugh and stood.

"Hey, don't go just yet," Celeste begged, her voice light and whispery from the blissful feeling clouding her mind. She never knew it was possible someone could leave her feeling high like this. Betelgeuse snickered and relaxed back into her.

"And ta think you wanted to banish me. I see yer tune has changed, based on that little song you were just singing." He cackled.

"You jerk, I can't help what weird noises I make!"

"You make the best noises, enough to put me over the edge all on their own babes." He gave her a quick kiss and stood once again, he was getting used to the spike of energy after sex with her. "I'll clean up downstairs, ya wanna watch a movie before I split?"

"Well...uhm."

"What is it babes, you want seconds of dessert?" He gave with a mischievous smirked as he used a towel to clean himself up.

"Why don't you just spend the night?" Celeste suggested, her heart pounding. The ghoul couldn't help but peek into her thoughts.

" _Please stay…"_

"Sleepover sounds fun, I guess you'll be telling me I can have a drawer next and my own toothbrush." He said revealing beetles between his teeth. Celeste looked away in disgust. He wiped away the trick with the back of his wrist walking back to her. He bent over and rested his hands on either side of the witch, letting his forehead fall against hers.

"I'll stay Ells."

"Yay!" She smiled, kissing him. Celeste's heart fluttered knowing she wouldn't have to stay here alone tonight. She couldn't help but remember the visions and it left an uneasy feeling with her. Could it be Betelgeuse was playing tricks on her? Did he notice his reflection change on the deck? Or was it her worst fear that the terrors of her childhood were returning with opening the portal that allowed Betelgeuse to come and go?

"Hey, Beej, on the deck did you-" Celeste strayed.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, I'll make popcorn. You pick the movie." The ghoul watched the girl remove the dress to change into more comfortable sleepwear and scamper down the steps. He shrugged it off as he slipped into his robe. He wondered if she noticed the visions he was seeing. It left an uneasy feeling with him and he knew eventually he'd have to get to the bottom of it. But for tonight, he was content with the thought of being curled up with Celeste on the couch watching the Exorcist.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Let me in the walls you've built around_

 _We can light a match and burn them down."_

* * *

Spring melted into summer and the temperature was rising inside the home as quickly as it was outside. While Betelgeuse still returned to the Netherworld occasionally to keep up appearances and attend his court dates, he had found a strange peace in his secret life with Celeste. They still had the small quarrels typical with couples, usually from his pranking tipping the scale from playful to obnoxious or his messy habits interjecting with Celeste's organized preference, the two usually found themselves reconciling tangled the bed sheets by the end of the day. As the dead man predicted, Celeste didn't like to be far from his side for long and his presence was obvious throughout the home more than just a single dresser drawer. Celeste was quickly advancing through his teachings, her gifts developing from guessing meer playing cards into real practical magick. Celeste's life looked far from normal but to her, it was the closest thing to perfection she could imagine. Yes Betelgeuse was snarky and at times it was like asking a toddler to get any work done around the house, but he eventually obliged and she had him up to two showers a week.

Betelgeuse looked down at the sleeping girl as the bright summer sun rose. He finished with sifting through her memories, most he'd already seen before. It was still foreign to him, this normalcy that had entered his afterlife. As hard as he tried to deny how deeply he cared for her, he couldn't imagine going back to his old life. He barely even thought of Lydia anymore. But then again, he'd eventually have to explain to Celeste why he avoided the attic like the plague. Celeste's phone alarm began to chirp but the girl continued to sleep, moaning gently and hitting the snooze button. The ghoul smirked and massaged her hip, trying to coax her awake.

"Come on Ells, yer just gonna hit that thing ten more times." His gruff voice whispered. Celeste simply answered with another soft sigh. When his gentle methods proved futile, Betelgeuse changed his head to that of a rooster and crowed loudly. Celeste jumped, panic shooting down her spine. She pulled the covers over her ears the sounds of the screeching foul.

"Christ!" She cried, rolling away too far and plopping onto the floor with a huff. She looked up at the ghoul's face that peered over the bed frame.

"Rise and shine lazy ass, yer gonna be late for work." He smirked.

"Need...coffee. I'm so exhausted." She yawned as she rose from the floor, blanket still wrapped around her.

"Bed bugs keep ya up?"

"Not but you better not have infested my bed with your crud!" Celeste groaned as she stood, shuffling to the bathroom to shower. The ghoul smirked as he headed to the kitchen, he finally learned how to make her coffee to her preference.

* * *

Betelgeuse floated silently into what had once been Charles Deetz's office, his boredom breaking his promise not to disrupt her when she was clocked in. Celeste was bent over her keyboard, holding her head up with her opposite arm. She seemed rigid and quiet, not tapping away and humming to music as she usually was. Whatever she was engrossed in made her unaware of his presence and he smiled as he reached out to massage her neck. Celeste jumped with a shout, her hand coming to her heart. Betelgeuse laughed as he hugged her from behind with a kiss to her head. Celeste shut the book suddenly and placed a few of her folders atop it, rubbing her tired eyes and smiling weakly at her lover. Betelgeuse noticed there was still dark tint to her under eye area even late in the afternoon.

"You look like shit babes."

"Gee thanks."

"You could sleep in if you didn't have the most boring job known to man." Celeste had found a work from home position with a data entry company. The work itself was not tiring but keeping up with the ghoul and his late night antics, in and out of the bedroom, were taking a toll on her.

"Well the bills won't pay themselves. I didn't get much sleep, I kept having nightmares."

"What about?" The ghoul vaguely remembered after the two of them finished a bottle of whiskey and finally stumbled to bed, the young witch had been tossing and turning till he used the deadly nightshade balm on her. Betelgeuse had searched her mind that morning before she awoke but only found distorted images most recently.

"I can't remember, one of those you forget as soon as you wake up kinda things. I think I'm gonna hang out in my studio for a while." Celeste said quickly, taking a sip of the coffee she had re-heated three times that morning but couldn't seem to finish. She was out of sorts and didn't feel herself, unable to stomach much food besides the toast that Betelgeuse had essentially burnt that morning. She in fact did remember her nightmare vividly and accurately, but wasn't ready to admit her terrors were coming back, as if they wouldn't manifest if she simply ignored them. Just as her mother had taught her. The house phone rang loudly causing Celeste to jump and lose grip on her cup. The ghoul elongated his arm catch the it along with the liquid, handing it back to the rattled girl. Celeste closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance glancing at the caller ID.

"Speak of the devil." She growled.

"I didn't know you had Lu on speed dial, my crone lessons must be going better than I thought!" He cackled. Celeste simply put a finger to her lips and she picked up the receiver. Betelgeuse plopped into the window seat, secretly worried at what was causing the normally cheerful, grounded woman so much distress.

"Hello mother…fine. I'm working actually. Yes mom, real work. What day is that? Yes I have a calendar I was just...of course I'll come to the reunion, I wouldn't just skip...no I-nevermind. How is Nonna? Can I talk to her? Oh okay is she alright? Well...send her my love and tell her to call me later if she's feeling up to it. Yes mother, goodbye." Celeste went to set the phone back into the cradle when the ghoul smirked. He'd been listening in via Celeste's mind the whole time. The receiver pulled back up to her ear suddenly and she stared in shock as Betelgeuse mouthed the words that left her lips next.

"Actually I'll be bringing my new squeeze too. Bye Ma!" Celeste chirped out in a cheerful tone before the phone slammed itself back down. Celeste clenched her jaw, trying hard not to scream as she gripped the coffee cup tightly. She had promised after their last fight to not start with a screaming match.

But this humid summer morning with not enough sleep on an empty stomach, that promise went out the window.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Celeste yelled stomping to her feet. The ghoul's brows went up and he knew he was in for it.

"Before you blow yer top hot head, lemme explain." he started, holding his hands up in defense.

"Well let me sit down for this one. Please, _please_ explain to me who is coming with me to my family reunion next month? Cause I don't know how you think I can show up with Rip Van Winkle and no one is going to fucking notice."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up, I am _way_ better looking that Rips. I've seen that guy and he does not have the charm and that-"

"Shut it! Enough with the comedy acts. God, you don't even understand what you just did! Now when I show up alone my mother is going to grill me about this."

"And uh, what the fuck am I supposed to do if I'm not coming as yer chaperone? Just sit here with that furry asshole of a cat?"

"Right now you can sit in Saturn with those worms for all I care. What the hell do you expect me to do, not go? You know how much I miss my grandmother, are you seriously that selfish?" Celeste spat. The ghoul stood, Celeste's rage radiating off her had his temper knocking at his chest to be let loose.

"Holy shit, you don't _wanna_ be seen with me!" He accused, his voice cracking.

"Well as usual, it's always about _you_ Beej! I got it! Why don't you just use the invisibility trick and I'll just look mentally insane introducing my non-existent boyfriend. Which is actually a better plan than yours. This is so like you!" Celeste huffed as she continued, she couldn't control this anger that was erupting from deep inside her. Like a pressure had been building up and finally released. Betelgeuse noticed Celeste's fingertips began to glow slightly, steam rising from the half-empty coffee cup. His heightened senses could hear the liquid boiling.

"Uh... babes?"

"And then there's that, always interrupting me! I swear to god Sage listens better-" Celeste continued to rant. The ghoul could hear the mug cracking and her grip intensified making her knuckles white. He knew all too well from his own experience what was occurring.

"Babes...Ells...Celeste!"

"What!?"

As Celeste shouted out, the mug shattered and Celeste flinched as hot coffee sprayed her arm. She let out a pained cry as she realized the glass had sliced her fingers, blood dripping from her hand. Betelgeuse groaned, acting quickly to lift the girl from the shards of glass around her bare feet. Without a word he led her to the bathroom, sitting her on the toilet seat. Celeste remained silent as he rummaged through the small closet. He returned and knelt in front of her, examining her bleeding digits as he dabbed the peroxide soaked cotton balls to her wounds tenderly. He could hear her stifled inhales of discomfort and her heart racing in the familiar panic-stricken rhythm he'd come to know. Celeste was afraid to breathe as she watched him tend to her wounds. He'd never been so upset that he'd destroyed her belongings with his powers. Memories of her ex-fiance were racing through her mind, and the ghost was keeping up with each flashback without even making eye contact with her.

"I'm not mad Ellie. I just thought yew'd want me to...ya know-ah fuck it." He hissed throwing the soiled cotton into the wastebasket.

"You really want to meet my family? It doesn't weird you out?" She asked meekly. Betelgeuse huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, suddenly feeling foolish for his suggestion.

"I dunno! I guess ah just thought that's something a Breather dude would wanna do. Meet their girlfriend's mom and pops er whatever. Just drop it Ells, ferget I said anything."

" _Girlfriend?!"_ Celeste thought.

"What? I can't call ya that?" He was starting to feel stupid, did she not care about him as deeply as he thought?

"Call me what?" Celeste asked confused and a little embarrassed. Had she blurted out her thought? She couldn't hide her panic as Betelgeuse seemed to be fuming silently.

"I'm throwing in the towel! Fuckin' sick of these weird games with you anyway. I gotta get outa here." Betelgeuse growled as he stomped towards the hall and down the stairs, juicing his coat and guide hat on over his slacks and usual red button down shirt. Celeste's heart was gripped with fear and confusion as she bounded after him.

"Wait! Beej wait I'm sorry I just-"

"Have a blast at yer crone gathering." He scoffed.

"What's your deal?" She yelled behind him.

"Don't wait up fer me." The ghost simply ignored her as he created a portal to go back to the Netherworld.

"You promised you wouldn't ghost on me!"

Betelgeuse stopped, halfway between the worlds. He could hear Celeste pitiful sobs but he would never admit it was breaking his heart. Why was he so upset in the first place? He should have known this day would come. When the honeymoon phase would end and reality would rear its ugly head to remind them of the barrier of mortality that would always divide them. He would never be able to give her a normal life and their situation that morning proved that no matter what Celeste said otherwise. He was so stupid to fall for her when she didn't even want to be called his own. He took another step, the Roadhouse appearing vaguely when he felt something jar him back. The ghoul snapped his head back, Celeste's delicate hand still wrapped around his wrist and her flushed face looking in from the living realm. How in the hell was she able to pass through?

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm so weird and awkward! I...I want to be your girlfriend! I want people to see you! To see us! I don't care how we make it happen, just don't leave!" Celeste cried. She was so upset at herself for starting a fight. Now she was going to lose everything.

The dead man's face softened at hearing her confession, but the moment quickly passed as Betelgeuse saw the various entities crawling towards the rift in the two worlds. They must have been attracted by her mortal scent and powers. Celeste heard a horrible screech and looked up into the inky blackness that swirled around them. Fear pricked her back as she felt the ominous entities around them.

"Ellie get back!" Betelgeuse barked, pushing Celeste back into the living room. With a flick of his wrist, he juiced the portal shut as the two tumbled onto the hardwood floor.

"Beej!" Celeste cried out scrambling to her feet and onto the couch. Betelgeuse looked back in time to see a small demon crawl through the last crack between the realms. The ghoul let out a cry, about to zap the pest into oblivion when a thought dawned on him.

"Ells, it's yer show now. Banish that thing outta here."

"What?!" Celeste cried out, afraid to let her eyes leave the black and red creature. It's skin was chared, long needle like arms and legs tapping against the wood grain while it's chewed up wings twitched almost painfully. It screeched at her and Celeste cowered behind the cushion.

"I know ya got this babes. I'm right here, but focus yer energies like I taughtcha. Like the next step in the dance, don't think about it just go with the flow."

"Are you out of your damn mind get that thing out of here!" Celeste's voice became shrill.

"You better make fast with the magick there babes. This critter is looking to creep!" Betelgeuse winced as it knocked over the bookshelf, thrashing wildly about the room. Celeste swore under her breath as she came around the couch and tried to focus. Keeping her eyes locked on the creature, she built her energies up, pulling from her core and creating a barrier around her. Celeste's arms extended out to her sides and a white circle appeared at her feet. The creature hissed as it crouched down, ready to pounce. Celeste pulled and snapped one of her crystals from around her neck as she brought her hands forward. The demon screeched again and bounded into the air straight towards Celeste. Betelgeuse saw the force field projected in front of Celeste before the words left her mouth.

" _ **Spiritus ducentia protegido me!"**_

Celeste's voice echoed throughout the house as the demon, mere inches from Celeste's face, was hurled across the room with a painful howl. The lizard like entity reduced to ash and collapsed into itself. Celeste exhaled and bent over in fatigue as she steadied her hands on her knees, crystal still clutched in her palm and vapor rising from where the circle had been on the floor. Betelgeuse began whooping and hollering, dancing around the living room.

"Hot damn babes, you fried that sombitch! I'll take a eight piece, extra crispy!" He cackled. Celeste smirked, impressed herself she's been able to defeat the demon. The events beforehand came swimming back and Betelgeuse saw the sadness wash over her again. The ghoul cleared his throat nervously, approaching the girl.

"Ellie-"

"Just go."

"Yer still gonna be a stubborn ass huh?"

"Beej, I'm gonna make this short and sweet. I want you here with me but I will not, I repeat _will not_ be in another relationship where I'm worried constantly about my belongings being destroyed out of spite. It's taken me a very long time to get the little I do have. If you're that frustrated with me, it's best we break this off now."

"Breaking yer-what the hell are you talking about?"

"My coffee cup, that was a favorite too jerk. My cousin got me that when we went to Salem." Celeste pouted. The ghoul looked around and back at Celeste.

"Uh...that wasn't me Ells. Takes a lot more than you blowin' a gasket over meeting yer folks to get my beast going like a bull in a china shop. Besides, yer cute when you get angry, like a little chihuahua." He snickered.

"Wait...so if you didn't then-" Celeste felt even worse and burned red, this whole situation could have been avoided if she just asked him instead of assumed.

"That was all you toots. An unfortunate side effect of tapping inta yer powers, yer emotions are gonna amplify and be connected to 'em too. I wracked up quite a tab in damages during my younger years. Mayor never did fergive me for burning down city hall the second time around." He chuckled. He watched Celeste examining her bandaged hands in awe. He took her extended fingertip and curled his hands around then, pressing them to his lips.

"Hey, I'm sorry. That wasn't cool to, ya know, break my promise."

"I'm sorry too, I broke mine flying off the handle. My mother is just….something else. But I don't care, we'll figure something out."

"I just worry Ells, like uh toldja before. This is the kinda stuff that gets all twisted. If you were dating a normal Breather b-" Celeste put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"But I'm not dating a Breather. I'm dating the Ghost with the Most. I'm sorry if I seemed weird when you referred to me like that I just wasn't sure how serious this was to you."

"Ellie, I've never exactly been the ideal bachelor if ya get my drift, but I like you and I like being here with you."

"Then stay. I want you here, and here." Celeste took one of his cold hands and pressed it to her heart. The ghoul cupped her face and planted a passionate kiss to her lips.

"Come on babes, I got a plan. I'll go clean up the study, yew change into something comfy. We're goin' on a little trip." The ghoul floated upstairs back to the office, rubbing his hands together before juicing the cup back together, no evidence of it every being broken. He smirked at his handiwork and went to join Celeste when his curiosity peaked. He moved the folders to reveal the title of the book Celeste had been intensely studying, his brown furrowing and making the wrinkles in his forehead more prominent.

" _The Dictionary of Demons: Names of the Damned"_

* * *

Celeste rested on the large branch she'd found and deemed her walking stick as she took another swig from her water jug. She looked up at the ghoul who'd transformed himself into a stripped falcon as he glided ahead of her.

"Beej, how much farther do we have to go?" She called out

"Deeper Ells, come on! I didn't think a hippie chick would bitch about a hike in the woods."

"On a day this hot I would have preferred the pool." Celeste exhaled, wiping the sweat from her brow. After what felt like another mile, Celeste found Betelgeuse in his normal form siting on a stump.

"Here we are." The ghoul smirked as he pulled back the brush to reveal a clearing. Celeste looked up in amazement at the large sycamore tree that twisted and turned towards the blue summer sky.

"Wow!"

"Always one of these bad boys in the thick of it, probably planted by a crone centuries before. Alright my little girl scout, start climbing."

"What!"

"How else are ya gonna make yer wand if you don't cut off a branch? This wood is the best to use, except fer my own." He snorted.

"A wand? That's why we're out here?"

"Wands are ancient tools babes. If ya program the wood with yer energies, yew won't haveta worry about burning down the house. Here, need a boost?" The ghoul knelt down and interlaced his ashen fingers to boost the young girl up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Celeste groaned, throwing her pack and walking stick to the ground. After a few attempts, Celeste had finally hoisted herself into a groove on one of the large branches. It almost looked as if it had intentionally been warped to make a seat. She sat still, trying to catch her breath.

"Shimmy yer little up there bear cub! Ya need one of them medium sized ones, a little less thick as yer's truly!" He cackled. Celeste rolled her eyes, his phallic jokes getting old fast.

"Can't you just zap one down?" Celeste huffed still trying to catch her breath. Maybe it was time she joined a gym she thought, looking around trying to comprehend how she was going to get any higher.

"Yer wand, you gotta pick it. Not my rules, come ta think of it I don't have any rules." He snorted. Celeste was about to protest again but heard soft whispers all around her. She froze, barely breathing so she could make out the voices. The ghoul watched as she didn't move from her perch.

"Are ya stuck? Do you need me to call the fire brigade?" Betelgeuse called out, juicing a ladder and fireman's hat on.

"Hush! Listen," Celeste was sure, amidst the rustle of the woods and animal calls, there were indeed soft voices whispering. Celeste saw a shadow pass across her lap and looked up. A mass of vines twisted gracefully down from the treetop towards Celeste. She heard Betelgeuse move and his hand glowed green. Celeste put her hand up to stop his next action, feeling no negative presence. The vines stopped in front of Celeste, opening up to reveal a thick branch, the wood a rich brown and white with a single flower and leaf blooming at the top. Celeste reached out to take the wood, the vines recoiling back and disappearing. Celeste gripped the wood gently in her hands, feeling the warm energy it was emanating. Betelgeuse stood on edge, ready to act if there was any signs of trouble. Celeste gasped at the sound of bark breaking and her seat dropped from below her. Betelgeuse stepped back as the branches moved and gnarled until there were now grooves in the trunk of the tree, creating a small set of steps. Celeste giggled as she realized it was safe and gingerly stepped down the wooden grooves. Betelgeuse helped her down, gently placing her on the forest brush. The two stood in silence the whispers still dancing around them. Celeste reached out to touch the old bark, pressing her cheek to it.

"Thank you." Celeste whispered. As she pulled away, delicate lavender morning glories had sprouted where her hand had just been. The ghoul smirked, unable to push aside the serene calm that had drifted through the clearing. Celeste was indeed special, able to connect so deeply with the ancient spirits he saw peeking from behind the trees.

"Come on babes, let's cool off." He took her hand gently as he pulled her towards the path. "It's not a pool, but I think it'll do the trick." The ghoul pulled his cold hands from her eyes to reveal a lake. With a snap of his fingers, there was a small blanket and picnic near the shore.

"Come on Ells, race ya!" The ghoul shouted as he ran right out of his clothes save his boxers and jumped into the lake with a loud splash. He resurfaced quickly, whipping his hair from his face he saw Celeste simply watching from the shore. He swam closer and stood as he reached the sand.

"Usually need two people for a race Ells."

"I'm just gonna put my feet in to cool off." She said quickly.

"Come on Ells, don't be such a wuss!" He teased as he splashed water at her.

"Beej I'm not really a fan of water. I was kidding earlier about the pool."

"Come on Ells, just one cannonball?"

"I don't want to get my dreads wet." Celeste pretended to be interested in the pebbles and rocks that washed up onto the shore. The ghoul groaned and walked closer to her.

"Ah I see. Well in that case, whoa Ells what's that?!" The ghoul gasped, pointing behind her. Celeste barely had time turn to look before the dead man hoisted her onto his shoulder and bounded towards the water.

"BEEJ NO I CAN'T SW-"

Celeste's confession was cut off as her skin smacked against the cold lake water and she was submerged. She lashed around frantically before feeling two arms pull her up. She gasped as she surfaced and coughed harshly. The girl held onto the dead man for dear life, despite he was treading the deep water with ease. Betelgeuse felt guilty when he realized her shivers were from fear, not cold. Her heart was racing and she was nearly hyperventilating.

"Take me back! I don't like deep water!" Celeste whimpered. Celeste's legs came around his hips, nestling her face into the crook of his neck, trying to calm her panic.

"Geez, Ellie the lake's maybe ten feet, I've been in graves deeper than this. Yew can't doggie paddle?"

"No! I told you! Take me back, please!" Celeste voice was near tears and the ghoul felt guilty, his simple prank countering his sweet gesture. He smoothed her soaked dreads behind her ears and gently spun around the water, almost rocking the frantic witch.

"Ells, hey hey relax. I gotcha baby." He soothed, shifting but still held her close. He leaned in to press his pout to hers, eclipsing her mouth with his lips. Celeste gave in after a few moments, letting his tongue enter her mouth to search her pallet. The dueled belief before the ghoul pulled away, nuzzling his prominent nose to hers. Celeste closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying not to think of the space between her and the bottom of the lake.

"I don't know how to swim."

"I can see that. Sorry, uh, guess I just assumed. But see, not so bad. Just hold onta me Ells." The ghoul spun her around, Celeste finally opening her eyes to look around. She realized the shore was maybe only a few feet from where they floated. She slowly began to kick her legs, trying to hold herself up.

"See! Yer a natural. Let's get some lunch." He swam with Celeste still in his arms towards the shore. The two sat on the blanket, Celeste using his shirt as a cover up while her clothes hung on a nearby branch to dry. Betelgeuse munched loudly on the chips he'd packed in their lunch, occasionally sneaking a bug that would crawl towards the blanket when Celeste wasn't looking.

"So, you never liked water? Yer in the tub for hours sometimes."

"That's different. I don't know, I just never liked it. Once in high school, we had to take classes in the pool for a quarter. My teacher told me to dive in, touch the bottom and come back up. I went into a panic attack and passed out before I even walked onto the diving board. My mother was so embarrassed, but that's when everything started-" Celeste stopped. The ghoul looked down his nose over the sunglasses.

"What started?" He remembered from looking through her mind certain parts of her childhood were distorted, unable to see the next part like a movie skipping a scene.

"Oh you know, that's when everything gets a little weird. Teenage drama and hormones going wild." Celeste said quickly. The ghoul raised an eyebrow. Something was off, and he couldn't help but feel she was hiding something. He began to pry but was cut off at the sound of rumbling thunder. The two cried out as the rain came down hard, scrambling to gather their things and running back towards the home.

* * *

Celeste entered the living room with two more candles, placing them on the coffee table. The sun had set long ago but the lightning still illuminated the storm that pounded angrily at the windows and showed no sign of ending soon.

"Storm must have knocked the power out, I tried all the fuses. My laptop should have a couple hours on it though." Celeste said, still drying her hair with a towel.

"How about some tunes then?" The ghoul suggested, still head first in the fireplace. Celeste selected a random playlist when she heard the blaze.

"Don't burn my house down!"

"Yer gonna have hair whiter than mine if ya don't stop worryin' over every little goddamn thing. Come 'ere beautiful." The ghoul pulled her from the couch, swaying her gently to the music.

 _"It's not your eyes, it's not what you say,_

 _It's not your laughter that gives you away,_

 _You're just lonely, you've been lonely too long."_

Celeste smiled and leaned into his chest, the glow from the crackling fire and candles illuminating the room. She realized so many of their quarrels were from her getting worked up over nothing, a habit she knew she'd have to break if this was going to work. The past lonely year of being a shut in while she dealt with her world being turned upside down had left it's mark in the shape of her obsession with being in control of everything around her, down to a speck of dust on her furniture. It was time to let those past wounds heal, with him in their home.

"I'll try to not worry so much Beej. What's your word? Chillax?" She said looking at him, giggling at how cute his cheeks looked when he smiled genuinely, overbite peeking from his full lips.

"I'll try not ta be so obnoxious." He smiled, kissing the top of her head. He knew the years of lamenting Lydia had made him bitter and more calloused than he ever was before being summoned by the Maitlands. If this was going to work, he'd have to try and remember what it meant to be human and express how he felt. And at this moment, with her in his arms, he couldn't think going back to sleeping alone in his rusty bed.

"Hey Ellie?"

"Yeah Beej?"

"Wouldja go out with me? Kinda realized I can't call ya muh girl if I don't even ask ya right an' proper." Celeste nodded against his chest, hoping the power wouldn't come back on for quite some time.

" _You're like a mirror reflecting me,_

 _Takes one to know one, so take it from me,_

 _You've been lonely, you've been lonely too long,_

 _We've been lonely, we've been lonely too long."_

* * *

I hope everyone had a lovely holiday! Thank you for all the kind words and follow/favorites! ~C.C


	12. Chapter 12

_"You know I could take you straight to heaven if you let me,_  
 _You know I could make you levitate, levitate."_

* * *

"I feel silly." Celeste admitted as she sat on the deck, her jewelry case in hand.

"Well yew better let that shit go Ells cause that magick stick is gonna come in handy." The ghoul sat opposite of her, lighting a cigarette. "Alrigh' now, cast yer circle, sage the area, yada yada you know the drill." He said, speaking with the smoke in the corner of his mouth. Celeste did as he instructed, sitting back inside the circle of chalk she had drawn. The long stretch of storms had finally passed and the addition was dry enough for the spell. Celeste searched through the case, pulling a large clear quartz point and some copper wire out.

"So I just have to attach the crystal to this right?"

"No no no! Ya don't even need that shiny rock. The magick comes from ya charging it with yer powers. Now grip the wood with yer hands-"

"If you make one more dick joke I swear to God-."

"I'm not, I'm not! Seriously take yer branch. You can jazz it up when we're done. Now do like I toldja last night."

Celeste shut her eyes, recalling the dead man's instructions. She imagined her energy leaving through her hands and wrapping it's light around the wood, asking the spirits to aid in her magick. Celeste's eyes popped open as the wood glowed and twitched in her hands before levitating before her. It trembled and flashed with a spark, Celeste and Betelgeuse both shielding their eyes from the bright light. The wood dropped into the witch's hands. Celeste smiled in awe, it really was beautiful. The wood was now smooth, covered in runes that seemed burned into the wood.

"Cool! So what do I use this for again?" Celeste asked, beginning to weave the wire around the crystal to attach it to the front of the wand.

"Well, if ya ever come across a critter like that little shit that snuck up in here the other day, you can defend yerself from any hell rat. But it does help wit casting circles, spells, whatever. Use yer imagination."

"Speaking of using our imaginations, what's the plan for my family reunion? I was thinking, you being a poltergeist, can you like, possess some random dude."

"I like yer thinking babes, but that's gonna violate my parole in the Netherworld and have my caseworkers on my ass like a fly to shit."

"Yeah let's not do that then. Why don't you transform into that guy again?"

"What guy?"

"Beej drop the playing dumb act, I've seen you as that human version of yourself multiple times. I think you had nicer hair than I've ever seen on any female."

"Babes, I'm tellin' the truth honestly! I don't know who this random dude you've been seeing. Ya ain't been cheating on me have ya?" He asked with a playful growl as he leaned towards her.. Celeste giggled as he peppered her with kisses, pushing her onto her back.

"Hunny, someone's gonna see us."

"Good, let 'em."

"Babe really, we gotta figure out this reunion thing. I'd feel a lot better if we did."

"Fine but don't think yer gonna keep that ass from me all day. Besides, gotta start the festivities."

"Festivities?"

"I mean unless you wanna sit around knitting on yer birthday." With a snap of his fingers, they were back in the kitchen that was now adorned with balloons, streamers and a "Happy Birthday Babes" banner draped across the wall. A stack of pancakes was at the kitchen table with a single lit candle. Betelgeuse blew a noisemaker at her and now wore a party hat. Celeste squealed in pure delight.

"How did you know?"

"I uh, peaked at yer drivers license. Gotta say babes, that photo is rough. Happy Birthday Ellie." The ghoul kissed her cheek as he pulled out her chair and pushed the plate closer to her. Sage jumped into her lap, purring and nuzzling his owner.

"Where's yer phone thingy? How do I uh, take a picture?" The ghoul asked. Celeste handed Betelgeuse fumbled with the mobile device.

"Make a wish babes." He said with a toothy grin as he snapped the photo. "Now, let's eat!"

* * *

Celeste let the fork clatter against the now empty plate.

"Beej that was awesome, thank you," Celeste said as she gathered the dishes.

"Yer welcome babes, now don't worry about those plates. I got another surprise." Betelgeuse took her hand and led her up the staircase.

"Close yer eyes, no peekin' now."

"Seriously Beej?"

"Come on doll, humor me a bit wouldja?"

"Fine. But I thought you didn't like the attic?" Celeste laughed. The ghoul took her hand as he guided her down the hall and up the attic stairs.

"Alright now go on in open yer eyes toots."

Celeste opened her eyes, cupping her mouth as the gasp escaped her lips. The once dusty, cobweb-covered attic was now clean and clutter free. Everything that was once crammed into the small bedroom on the second floor was now strategically placed in the large space. From her workbench to her light table and painting easel, he had relocated her entire studio and even hung up some of her framed artwork. Betelgeuse walked over to her computer desk and Celeste noticed a few wrapped packages and gift bags.

"Go on, open 'em up."

Celeste was still speechless as she sat down on the chair in front of her drawing table, carefully ripping away the black and white striped paper. The room was more than she could ever have imagined. Inside each box were paints and tools she had mentioned in casual conversation she was out of or wanted. There was no art supply store in Winter River, save the small stationary section at the local gift shop. This gift from the dead man had taken time and planning. She nearly sobbed when she unpacked the most gorgeous quality crystal points and beads she'd ever owned.

"I figured if ya start making yer wares and sellin' em, maybe you won't need to do that mindless bullshit ya do now on the phone."

Celeste stayed silent and Betelgeuse was starting to get nervous as she kept her gaze away from him. He walked over and knelt down in front of her, eyebrows raising as he realized she was holding back tears.

"Aw shit, is it that bad?" Betelgeuse was shocked to see she was crying freely, her face shining with tears.

"How come you did all this for me?" Celeste's voice wavered.

"Well ya mentioned a couple times not having enough space down there so I uh, figured the attic wasn't being used few nothin'. Now you can work in peace." Betelgeuse smiled as he caressed her cheek. Celeste let out a sob and threw her around him in a tight embrace.

"It's so beautiful! I've never...I mean, no one has ever done something like this for me. It's too much. Thank you, Beej, thank you!" Celeste felt so emotional but this was so unexpected.

"Yer welcome babes. Come on now, no tears on your birthday." He smiled as he pulled back and gently wiped a tear away. Celeste nodded and sniffed as she looked around.

"I never really checked it out up here, what's all that?" She asked walking to the back corner of the room. The ghoul's face dropped at the covered table.

"Uh nothing Ells, just some junk the kids left behind. Come on, don't you wanna break out yer new watercolors? Paint me like one of yer french girls." He said, posing dramatically.

"Woah, look at this!" Celeste said as she pulled back the sheet, revealing the model of Winter River. Betelgeuse swore under his breath, not sure how this one would go over. Celeste crouched down to take in the details.

"It's the whole damn town!"

"Uh, yeah. Adam was into miniatures. Why don't we-"

"Wait a second, is that your name on that grave?"

" _Fuck."_

"Yeah, that was a uh, summer home yew could say. That's how I got associated with the Maitlands." Betelgeuse never thought he'd wish for the day a sandworm would crash through the ceiling again and swallow him whole. He could hear Lydia's voice ringing in her ears as he caught a glimpse of the whore house.

" _Are you a ghost too?"_

" _I'm the Ghost with the Most babe."_

The ghoul couldn't think of any other way to get Celeste's attention away from the model besides turning the girl and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Let's go downstairs hmm? I got something else ya can unwrap." Celeste grinned in excitement as the ghoul lifted her up, carrying her with ease down the steps and into her bedroom.

"I think you've lost some weight babes."

"I just ate a stack of Funfetti pancakes Beej."

"Well I hope it sticks right to that hot little ass." He said laying back onto the headboard with Celeste still pressed against him. Celeste smirked seductively as she fumbled with her Thai harem pants and the ghoul followed suit. Celeste reached down to cup his swollen sac, catching his exhale with her mouth and timing the kisses with each massaging stroke. Betelgeuse moaned, working at the hooks on her bra and throwing it to the side.

"Can I leave this on?" She asked in a rush, referring to her t-shirt.

"I like seeing those titties, but of course you can babe." His gravelly voice cooed. Betelgeuse went to sit up and move her when Celeste pushed him back against the bed, shaking her head and licking her top lip. The ghoul thought he'd shoot it right there at her assertiveness he's never seen before.

"Don't move." Her voice was velvet. Celeste pulled down shorts, his rod bouncing from their cotton confinement. Celeste took his member in one hand, and Betelgeuse breathed heavy as he watched her lick her lips again before she took him into her mouth.

"Aw fuck." He hissed, eyes rolling back as her tongue swirled around his length. The ghoul was sure he was going to rip the wood headboard out of the frame he was gripping it so hard. She moaned in pleasure each time his hips bucked or legs flexed, the vibration from her throat only cause more primal grunts from the dead man. Celeste sat up and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, crawling up the expanse of his torso. The ghoul held his still twitching cock in place as Celeste lowered her wet heat on him, letting out a staggered cry of pleasure as he filled her in a whole new way. He groped at her swollen breasts through the jersey cotton, her nipples hard.

"Damn baby..." He growled, his primal grunts making her walls pulse. Celeste gripped the top of the headboard and rolled her hips, the ghoul gifting her with a passionate hiss and biting his lip. He hands snaked around to her rear, the cold sensation sending shivers up her spine. Celeste continued her rhythm, twisting and thrusting different ways to see which her lover enjoyed. The ghoul groaned at the feeling of her rump bouncing off him. Celeste liked the control she had and cried out as his cock found her sweet spot. Celeste began to grind against it, her orgasm slowly climbing and threatening to peak. Betelgeuse's silver eyes flashed, his lids heavy with passion. Seeing the hilt of his shaft entering her over and over was making it hard for him to hold back, and he trusted upwards to meet her. Celeste arched back, her cries overlapping and he knew she was close. He sat up as best he could without breaking their bond, gripping her neck so she was forced to look down at him.

"Are you muh girl?" He asked panting, thrusting forcefully up into her hot core, her wetness flowing onto his groin and intensifying the clapping of their sexes meeting.

"Yes...bone daddy."

Her sweet little voice using the pet name was his undoing, and his head fell forward as he crunched up around her as he emptied into her.

"Come for me baby." His voice cracked and raised. Celeste cried out as her release shook her core and her back arched. She carefully rolled to her side so she could collapse against him. Betelgeuse was still panting as he kissed her, pulling away as she began to giggle. He raised his prominent brow at her, scoffing at her sudden outburst.

"I've never had birthday sex."

* * *

The two spent the day lounging around the house, Celeste singing softly to the radio as she unpacked all her gifts and painted. The ghoul leaned against the frame of the attic door, recently waking from a nap. He smiled warmly, watching the girl shuffling to the beat of the song as she moved about her new studio space. He shuffled behind her, placing his hand on her hips and swaying with her.

"You sure can cut a rug, babes! Lemme take you dancing tonight."

"Yeah right! No one wants to see my awkward white-girl moves."

"Come on Ells, it's yer birthday."

"Beej, this town's biggest renovation is the donut shop, there's nowhere to go dancing except maybe a hoedown."

"Well, we'll just have to go someplace a little more exotic." He pulled her away from her rummaging and close to his body.

"Keep all arms and legs inside the car, and hands on the Ghost with the Most please!" Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and everything around them seemed to melt and twist slowly, the colors swirling together in a rush. Celeste gripped onto him tightly as she felt the ground drop from under her and the wind howling loudly in her ears. She buried her face in his chest. Soon she felt ground beneath her feet and stumbled at the sudden gravity. They were standing in front of a nightclub in some sort of metropolis. It was warm and humid, and dozens of people passed by them as the street lights and stars illuminating the streets.

"This modern enough for ya toots?"

"Beej, how are we gonna go in there? Someones gonna see you and notice."

"What's wrong with the way I look Ells?" He asked. Celeste rolled her eyes and turned to him but gasped before she could respond. Betelgeuse was now in a silk maroon button-down shirt, his striped slacks now pressed and clean. He raised one eyebrow at her as his lips pursed into a grin. While his skin was still an alabaster white, it indeed had a bit more life to it. His deep sunken in orbs gone and now only adorned some serious smudged guy-liner, his hair combed back and somewhat tame. Without the mold, his skin no longer gave the murky green hue.

He looked human.

"Beej...wow you look…" Celeste stammered.

"Well, figured I'd freshen up for yer birthday. I gotta say, I like your new digs as well _Mamacita_."

Celeste looked down, her t-shirt and sweatpants transformed into a velvety brown knee-length halterneck dress with full sleeves. Her bust pushed together and pressing against the cut in the front of the suede dress. As a breeze went by, she realized it was cut dangerously low in the back.

"Beej! What I am I wearing?!"

"Well, yew may not be wearing that long. C'mon babes, I'm just here for the booze. Get it? BOO-S?" He cackled as he dragged her towards the club doors., ignoring her protests as they walked straight to the VIP door.

"There should be two under Geuse there bub." The dead man scoffed at the bouncer.

"I need your ID miss." Celeste looked nervously at Betelgeuse, her bag probably thousands of miles away from wherever they were.

"Oh uh here doll." Betelgeuse pulled a brown leather wristlet that matched her dress from his back pocket and handed it to her. Celeste could barely contain the gasp as her eyes went wide, the clutch was full of money and the driver's license was a fake with her picture.

"Happy Birthday missy." The man smiled as he stamped her hand. The ghoul placed his hand to her exposed back and led her into the club, the booming bass making the floor pulse. Betelgeuse flopped onto the couch in the roped off area as a waitress lowering a tray with ice and a bottle onto their table. A crowd on the lower floor cheered as a band took the stage.

"You are insane." Celeste laughed, sipping her drink.

"Aw babes, ya really know how ta flatter a guy." He winked before taking a pull from the bottle. Celeste couldn't help but stare at the ghoul somewhat normal appearance. Maybe he'd been telling the truth, as this version he has transformed into looked nothing like the vision of the blonde haired man she'd seen before. Celeste sat up, the epiphany making her slap her forehead.

"Beej, how long can you stay like that?"

"Uh, I guess as long as I want."

"Beej, this is it! This is how we can go to my mom's!"

"This is, okay fer you? Don'tcha want me to be a little more prim and proper to meet mumsie?" Celeste poured herself a shot into her empty glass, tipping her head back.

"Fuck that. Beej this is perfect, and you look hot." She said eyeing him up and rubbing his bicep through the silk. The cheers began again as the music blasted from the stage. Betelgeuse pulled her to the balcony, holding her from behind and grinding against her. Celeste laughed and bounced along to the beat, thankful their secluded spot allowed her to let loose. She wondered secretly if the ghoul had done this purposely, and if he did, he was more considerate and understanding than she originally gave him credit for. Celeste turned and kissed the ghoul, feeling her feet suddenly leave the ground as he wrapped his arms around her. The two floated gently upwards, tangled together not caring who saw. Who knows if any passerby would even believe what they were seeing? Celeste laughing uncontrollably, feeling elated and free.

What a life he gave her, with no life in his veins at all.


	13. Chapter 13

_"I'm starting to bend the line,_  
 _Between reality and the place we want to be,_  
 _I see our stars aligning, to say."_

* * *

The ghoul smoothed back his wild hair, slicking the product back to keep it in place. He took the small bottle of cologne, dabbing it various places on his cold flesh that had the warmer tone once again.

"How do I look babes?" The ghoul asked grinning, extending his arms and spinning in place. Celeste swiped the makeup brush along her cheekbone, painting it with a light pink shimmer.

"You look great." Celeste smiled, turning from her vanity and standing to straighten his tie.

"I like whatcha did with yer eye stuff there babe. Makes them pretty eyes sparkle."

"Thanks babe. Alright, let's get going so we can beat traffic."

"Why waste the gas babes? Where's yer folks house located?"

"Huh? Well, they live on Cherry Lane in Stamford." Before Celeste could say any more, the ghost snapped his fingers. Celeste caught herself from falling and gasped as they appeared before her mother's stately home and the large red door she was all too familiar with. She turned to the ghoul to smooth his shirt and took a deep breath. This teleporting thing would take some time to getting used to.

"Okay Beej, seriously. No tricks, no juice."

"Sure ya don't want me to turn yer mum into a toad?"

"Jesus no. Come on, I want you to meet Nonna." Celeste took his hand as they walked around the back of the house. the ghoul pushing his shades onto the crook of his nose. The chatter of her relatives rose from beneath the large white tents erected in the backyard Celeste spent years playing in as a child.

"Celeste!" A young girl called as she skipped towards her. Celeste laughed in her embrace.

"Hi cuz! I have someone you'll want to meet." Celeste gestured to the ghoul who smirked and raised his eyebrows.

"Is this him? Celeste's told me so much about you! I'm Maggie." The girl smiled, extending her hand.

"Maggie this is, uhm-"

"Bentley, Bentley Geuse. But uh, just call me Ben." Betelgeuse finished quickly.

"Well, I assume you are the 'new squeeze'." A tight voice snipped behind them. Betelgeuse felt an icy chill come over them in the summer afternoon and the hairs on Celeste's neck stood on end.

"Hello mother." Celeste turned and said with a forced smile. The two shared an awkward hug. The older woman was about Celeste's height, but her hair was stark black. She looked down her pointy nose at her daughter, bright ruby lips pursed tightly into a disapproving pout, the lines around them rigid. Betelgeuse stepped forward and extended his clammy hand.

"Pleasure ter meet yer acquaintance mam." The woman simply scoffed, eyeing him up and down.

"You may call me Mrs. Romani." Celeste's mother corrected. The young girl could see the angry twitch in Betelgeuse's temple and put a hand on his chest to calm him, clearing her throat.

"Where's dad?" Celeste asked, knowing the all too familiar answer she'd received her teenage years.

"Still in Belize, looking over his rental properties. I see I could not persuade you to do something with that ridiculous hair. Really Celeste, the Harvey's may stop by later. Couldn't you of worn something more decent? That dress looks as if it's from the GoodWill." Mrs. Romani chastised rolling her eyes with a huff. Celeste felt the rocks filling her belly, her arms crossing to cover the flowing green summer dress she had found flattering for her figure. The ghoul cracked his neck discreetly.

"Actually, I bought 'er that fer her birthday. And I think she looks _ruhdiculously_ beautiful." Betelgeuse snapped, putting his arm around Celeste's shoulders. Mrs. Romani's pencil-thin brows raised to her hairline. Before the rigid woman could respond, a familiar frail voice called out.

"Jewel, isa that you?" Celeste's head snapped in the direction, her heart leaping at the sight of the old woman leaning on her cane. She let out a gleeful cheer and rushed to her. Betelgeuse gave a sour smirk to her mother as he slowly followed Celeste.

"Nonna, I want you to meet Bee...ently. B, this is my grandmother, Seline." The ghost smiled and nodded to the old woman. Seline's smiled dropped, eyeing Betelgeuse wildly. Her wrinkled, arthritis knotted hands pointed at him, and Betelgeuse could see her multitude of rings glowing wildly.

"Dis man smells of the ground he wasa buried in!" Seline shrieked. Celeste's tensed in panic, as she tried to pull her grandmother to the side without her mother noticing. Betelgeuse fought the urge to make himself disappear or juice the old woman's mouth shut. She was blowing his cover.

"Nonna, come sit with me, it's alright. Let's go inside for a moment okay?" Celeste soothed, leading her grandmother inside the screened in patio. Betelgeuse followed reluctantly and shut the door behind him.

"Jewel, you tella me what his-a business is here, zey truth now." The old woman demanded, sitting down in her rocking chair. Celeste knelt before her grandmother, resting her hands on her knee.

"Nonna, this is going to seem very _very_ strange."

"I'm not gonna hurt her granny."

"Silenzio!" She hissed at the ghoul. "Celesta, tell me."

"She knows Ellie, the jig is up," Betelgeuse said as he removed his glasses, gray eyes glowing.

"Malocchio!" Seline barely whispered spitting at the ground.*

"Hey!"

"B! Take it easy Nonna, I know you warned me always about the Ether, but I promise it was a mistake. But a good one! Because B isn't going to hurt me. He's made me really happy actually and he's taught me so many things! I can use the magick now Nonna." The old woman took the young girl's hands and examined them, looking back at the disguised ghoul. She signed, caressing Celeste's cheek.

"You're a good girl jewel. Go make-a our tea, I want to hear about yer new housa." Celeste nodded and stood. Betelgeuse went to follow her when Seline clicked her tongue at him. "You, stay here. I wanna speak to you." She tapped her cane on the chair next to her. Betelgeuse looked to Celeste who merely shrugged and mouthed she was sorry.

"Look uh grams I-" Betelgeuse was cut off when the old woman grabbed his chin roughly, looking inquisitively into his eyes. Betelgeuse felt the power in her fingertips, looking back at her with his own sense. The old witch's aura eerily similar to Celeste's, but stronger.

"Issa rude to look without asking," Seline said, releasing his face. "But there's no lie in your eyes or soula. You are indeed not ov this world but you mean my Celesta no harm."

"Could say the same to you. Look, I'd never hurt her grams, ever. She's…she's precious to me. Like a rare-"

"Jewel." Seline finished, smiling for the first time at the dead man. He nodded slowly. "There is something you must know about Celesta, a great evil that follows her, since she wasa a young girl. I have done all I can throughout the yearsa to protect her. But I am an old woman now, and my powers are not what dey use to be. You must protect her from the darkness, promise me this." Seline said sternly. Betelgeuse nodded, taking her aged hands in his large ones.

"Of course ah promise. Why hasn't she told me any of this?"

"Is no easy for her. She live like dis a long time, alone, even hidin' soma it from me. I canna be the one to tella you, she must confess this in her own time. But there is a great heaviness in her heart and this must be righted, one way or anotha. Karmic debts know no boundaries." The ghoul began to pry further when the large purple rose embroidered on the old womans shaw caught his eye. Why did he feel like it meant something to him?

"What are you two going on about?" Celeste asked from the doorway, carrying the tea set on a tray from the lower level kitchen.

"Nothing jewel, now bringa ma tea. I believe it's time for you to have-a dis." Seline reached behind her chair to produce a large, dusty book. It was bound in leather and aged from time and sunlight, with a large crescent moon amethyst crystal in the center. Celeste took the book from her hands, ghosting her fingers across the cover. Betelgeuse leaned in, the energy coming from it was intense. It had been a century or two since he'd seen a real spellbook.

"Are you serious? Nonna this thing's been off limits since I was old enough to read!" Celeste exclaimed, skimming through the weathered pages.

"Yes child, but the same rules apply."

"Use it only for good," Celeste recited.

"And only against those who mean to do you harm if absolutely necessary. I'm giving to you child, you mussa protect it," Seline looked deep into the ghoul's silver eyes. "Always."

The screen door slid open suddenly causing the trio to jump, Celeste pressing the book to her chest. Maggie's inquisitive face peered inside.

"Hey what are you guys doing? Uncle Tony said the food is ready."

"Coming!" Celeste chirped, sliding the book into her satchel. She helped her grandmother up from her chair, the old woman cupping her face and kissing her cheek.

"You're gonna be a fine sweetheart. You're in good handsa." Seline cooed, taking Celeste's hand and placing Betelgeuse's atop hers. For a moment, the room flashed and Betelgeuse saw the woman who resembled Celeste, white lace draped across her smiling face. The girl's sweet laugh echoed from the apparition and he barely had time to blink before a wide-eyed Celeste was looking back at him, Seline simply remained smiling.

"Come, you can ehscort mey!" Seline took Betelgeuse's arm, laughing heartily. Celeste blinked a few times, wondering if Betelgeuse noticed the room change as she had. She pushed it aside, taking her grandmother's other arm as they left to join the party.

The three were now sitting at one of the tables, chatting between bites. One of Celeste's many uncles sat down next to Seline.

"Say Bently, where did you say you're from?"

"South. The deep south." He snickered. Celeste nudging him sharply with her knee.

"Hey, is that Chase?" Celeste dropped her fork, letting out a panicked exhale. She looked at the other side of the yard, sure enough making out the profile of a dark haired man next to her mother. She gripped Betelgeuse's free hand tightly, Celeste's grandmother sitting up straight and taking a small poppet from her pocket. He could hear Celeste's breathing speed up and felt her trembling.

"Babes?"

"We gotta get out of here. That's my ex's brother. What the hell would she invite him? Christ, he's gonna find out I'm here!" Celeste cried, her breath hitching. Betelgeuse recalled the few violent memories he'd found in Celeste's mind about the said past partner.

"Stay here with yer Nonna." Betelgeuse instructed standing from the bench, wiping his mouth with a napkin and throwing it down.

"Beej no!" Celeste cried out, not caring if anyone heard his true name. She wasn't sure what terrified her more, what Betelgeuse was planning on doing or Chase telling her ex she was back in town. Betelgeuse stomped towards her mother who laughed boastfully while slapping the young man's biceps that peaked from his golf shirt. The ghoul cleared his throat loudly.

"You Chase?" Betelgeuse asked, hands on his hips, turning his chin up.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you related to that shit stain that hurt my Ellie?" His tone was eerily calm.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Mrs. Romani's voice pierced across the backyard. A few of Celeste's cousin's had gathered around her, knowing full well what was pushing the girl close to a panic attack. Betelgeuse peered down at the woman.

"Ma, the men are talkin'. How about you check on the ambrosia salad huh?" Betelgeuse blinked and Celeste's mother found herself being pulled into a lawn chair from an unseen force, stunned silent. He looked back at the unwanted guest.

"As fer you, how about you just get the fuck out of here. Closed family function, get ma drift?"

"Are you threatening me?" The young man asked, puffing his chest. The ghoul lowered his sunglasses, silver eyes flashing.

"No kid, I'm promisin' hellfire if you come near this family or Celeste again. Capeshe?" Betelgeuse's eyes melted into a fiery red, forcing images of the man's deepest fears into his mind's eye. Chase stumbled back a few feet before sprinting away. Betelgeuse rolled his shoulders and walked back towards the table. Mrs. Romani huffed, looking appalled as she stormed into the house. Celeste looked on in awe, seeing her lover in a new light. Maggie leaned in towards her cousin.

"Your boyfriend is a freakin' badass!"

"Yeah, he is." Celeste smiled. Betelgeuse rubbed Celeste's back as he approached her, kissing the top her head.

"I think it's time we left, long drive and all. This was fun folks."

Celeste nodded in agreement and said her goodbyes as her uncles shook Betelgeuse's hand. The two waved as they headed up the long driveway to the street. The ghoul froze mid-wave as he made eye contact with Seline, hearing the old woman's voice in his head while her mouth remained still.

" _Take care of my granddaughter, Betelgeuse."_

* * *

The couple's laughter echoed throughout the backyard as they cuddled each other nestled in the new hammock. The night sky was draped above them like a dark blue canopy, stars winking intermittently.

"Yer mum's face was priceless." Betelgeuse chucked.

"I can't believe she didn't faint, no one's ever contradicted her." Celeste smiled, counting her third shooting star. She looked up at the ghoul, back to his normal undead self. Strange she thought, that she preferred him as he was, dark sunken in eyes and pale skin.

"Hey, that was really wonderful what you did today. No one's ever stood up for me like that. Thank you, babe." Celeste said kissing his cheek and nestling into his side, sleep suddenly overwhelming her as she breathed in the trace remains of his cologne.

"I liked doing it, and I think yer mum needed to be knocked off her pedestal. Trust me, those douches won't so much think of sneezin' in yer general direction. I won't let anything hurta Ells."

"Maggie was impressed. I can't believe my mom pulled that, knowing what I went through. My uncles were pissed off, probably gave her shit after we left." Betelgeuse massaged her scalp as he pointed to the sky, trying to get her worried mind off her past.

"Alright, so what's that one?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ah thought you were all about the moon phases and shit."

"I'm not an astrologist Beej, I don't know every constellation."

"Oh there! That's the uh big ladle!" Celeste shook her head snorting, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"It's the big dipper silly. And that's not it, that's Orion's belt, you should know that." Celeste yawned again, closing her eyes.

"Why's that?"

"You were born under those stars."

"Huh? How would you know," The ghoul looked down, Celeste breathing shallow and eyes closed indicating she was in a deep slumber. He thought back to her grandmother's words but shook them aside, accounting her nonsense to hazy babble. He did, however, acknowledge how her skin glowed under the full moon. He kissed her brow, nuzzling into her hair.

"My moon and stars."

* * *

*A/N: Mallocchio is an Italian curse referring to the evil eye.

Big reveal coming up in the next chapter! What do you guys think is next for the dynamic duo? Stay tuned! ~C.C (P.S I found too many mistakes in this chapter, so I re-uploaded. I need to stop working on this beast at 2 am on no sleep)


	14. Chapter 14

_"I'm a little drunk on you, and high on summer time."_

* * *

Summer dragged on in the best possible way for the unusual couple. The vanity mirror was almost wallpapered with photos of Celeste the ghoul had taken and printed. Celeste was surprised in his talents with photography and appreciation for physical photos, an art long gone with the tech age. The two were currently out on the deck, drinking in the mid September sky. Celeste stretched her out her right hand, fingertips reaching towards the clouds bent over in the yoga position. Betelgeuse watched from the lawn chair, sipping a beer and enjoying his view of his lover's suggestive poses.

"We should try that one tonight babes." He cackled thrusting into the air. Celeste shook her head, standing straight to roll up the yoga mat as she finished her session.

"I think I'm still sore from the last time you decided to get creative. Good thing I've been doing yoga again regularly." She winked. Betelgeuse watched as she stretched upwards and to the side, her tank top lifting to reveal her midriff. But it wasn't the smooth skin that caught his eye, but a quick glimmer of white, pink and blue. His head cocked to the side, making sure the sun wasn't playing tricks on him.

"What the fuck is that?" He said, sitting up to look closer. Celeste blushed as she lifted the front hem of the cotton tank.

"You like it? I got it done when you took me to Vegas last weekend."

"How the hell did I miss that one?"

"You were out cold, I was hungry and the piercing place was open. I gotta say hunny, drinking on winnings when you juiced the tables dry was not the best idea. What do you think?" Celeste asked. The ghoul wasn't sure what made his arousal throb more: the way Celeste bit her lip suggestively looking down at him, the tiny piercing or the fact she had committed such a rebellious act for her sweet nature. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, kissing the patch of skin next to the twinkling diamond.

"I think that shit's sexy as hell." He growled.

"Yay! I always thought they were cute but I was too big for something like that. But it's actually really pretty."

"Too big my ass, yer wastin' away to nothing babes. I'm gonna have to start bringin' ya midnight snacks."

"You think so? I thought my clothes have been fitting better, must be all our hikes in the forest and the yoga."

"Don't ferget that extra cardio." He said with a bite to her inner gave the ghoul a playful shove, turning to tend to the small garden that had flourished on the deck. Betelgeuse watched as the runes on each pot glowed as she touched them. It warmed his cold heart to see her using such great power for good. Any other entity would be causing havoc, but Celeste just wanted fresh ingredients for dinners. Despite his mischievous suggestions, she stuck to her white magick. He had finally convinced her to use her powers of sight, now fully developed, as a source of income.

Celeste had vended as a tarot card reader at Winter River's summer festival. The line from her tent had weaved throughout the street and she didn't close the curtains until far past the end of the night. Word spread like wildfire about her gift as her powers made her omens and predictions accurate. Her grandmother's spellbook had also lended a hand in making natural remedies she began selling. While some were skeptical, the majority kept coming back to the newly deemed "Witch of Winter River", asking for her salves that healed burns, passion candles that rekindled intimacy, or crystals that guaranteed a good night sleep when placed under your pillow. Of course, Celeste had infused all the items with her energy, amplifying the results. And yet, despite all the happiness their little life had brought him, Betelgeuse still could not let the wonder cease about the darkness Seline had warned him about.

"Hey uh Ells, I've been meaning to ask ya somethin'."

"No I'm not putting in my two weeks, we don't know how long this buzz will last. We'll see how the online sales do." The ghoul had been persistent, positive this was her way out of her nine to five and more time with him. Then again, the ghoul wasn't a fan of work in general. Betelgeuse stood, holding the girl to him.

"I'm not talking about that, what I was wonderin' was…" Betelgeuse paused and gnawed on his lip, not quite sure how to bring up the subject.

" _She must tell you this in her own time."_ Seline's words echoed in her mind.

"Uh, earth to Beej?" Celeste raised her brown at his fidgeting.

"Sorry, uh, what I meant was...could I take a look at that spellbook? Curious what's all in there."

"Sure! Let's go inside, I have to pack some orders up to ship tomorrow anyway." The ghoul followed her inside, grabbing a fresh beer from the fridge and giving the girl's bottom a swift swat as she passed.

"I can deal with yer pudge gone but don't let too much more of that ass melt off."

"I'm still fat." Celeste frowned. The ghoul placed his arm around her, nuzzling into her hair.

"You don't knock that shit off I'm gonna have to spank ya till you think otherwise."

"Well there's plenty of my ass to go around. Here you go imp." Celeste smiled, handing him the spellbook. The ghost flipped through a few pages, looking up to watch his lover hum around the kitchen table that had become a mailing station. How could someone so pure have something sinister following her?

"Hey Ellie, yew know if there was anythin' ya wanted to get out in the open, you can tell me."

"Oh-kay? You feeling alright? You've been acting weird, even for you." Celeste walked over to the ghoul, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. "Hey, maybe we just need a nice night in." She said with a wink.

"Oh, I like the sound of that babes, but uh maybe we should freshen up a bit." The ghoul lifted her over his shoulder, bounding up the stairs towards the bathroom, Celeste squealing in protest.

* * *

A steaming shower and two healthy plates of homemade barbecue later, the couple's laughter weaved throughout the home, a strange song of Celeste's child like giggles and Betelgeuse's high pitched cackling.

"No shit, Jackie boy was so mad I mixed his bones in with the Halloween decorations, I thought he was going to rip muh own marrow sticks out." The ghoul cackled, recalling the prank on his skeleton room mate. Celeste clapped as she laughed.

"Can I get some more of that?" Celeste asked, reaching for the bottle in the ghoul's hand. Betelgeuse held it out further from the girl's reach.

"What's the magic words?" He asked playfully, raising his eyes brows.

"Please!" Celeste cried reaching again with a laugh.

"Please what?"

"Please...bone daddy?" Celeste asked, sticking her bottom lip out. The ghoul leaned in to kiss her, biting gently at her pout.

"That's muh girl." He smirked, handing her the bottle. Celeste poured herself another shot, quickly throwing it back.

"Oh man, I am fucked up." The ghoul wondered if he had been an influence with the young witche's vocabulary. But then again, he also liked seeing this other side of her.

"Wasted already? See, you are skinny-in' up lightweight."

"I'm gross looking. I just need something to even me out." Celeste stated, haphazardly making her way into the kitchen.

"Don'tcha be talkin' about muh lady like that, have ta kick yer ass. And did you ever think some people like chicks with a little potbelly? " He called out.

"A potbelly on a girl is gross!"

"Yer fuckin' smoking alright?" Betelgeuse lifted the book from the coffee table, stopping as he noticed a page had been torn out.

"Hey babes, something's missin' from this crone cookbook."

"Yeah, Nonna said if a spell was too dangerous she'd destroy it."

"What the hell ya digging for in there?" Betelgeuse called out. Celeste reentered the living room, a small wooden box in her hands. She smirked as she sat on the floor opposite to the the ghoul.

"My peace pipe." Celeste raised her eyebrows at him as she produced a pipe from the box with a small baggie. The ghoul sat up wide eyed.

"Shut the fuck up, yew've had that thing all this time?"

"I don't do it all the time, just when I'm really anxious."

"So like...all the time."

"Shut up, you want a hit of this or not?"

"I'd have a puff." The ghoul smirked, taking a drag and exhaling a large cloud into the air. Celeste did the same, a look a pure content washing over her as the drug took effect.

"Oh man, I love this song!" Celeste exclaimed, standing clumsily to turn the volume knob on her surround sound up. Celeste sang along somewhat out of tune, swaying back and forth. The ghoul smiled genuinely, watching his mate dancing before him. The girl's change in size allowed him to see just how much of a hourglass shape she truly possessed. He rose from the coach to take the girl's hands, dancing with her the latin pop music. He went to spin the intoxicated witch when she lost her footing, flopping onto the floor in a fit a laughter. The ghoul chucked, following her onto the floor. He hovered above Celeste, leaning in to kiss her. Celeste moaned, pulling him closer. The ghoul wasn't sure how long they had laid tangled together but soon Celeste's arms fell from his chest.

"Let's getcha to bed kid."

"I'm not sleepy!" Celeste protested, immediately yawning.

"Come on baby." The ghoul cooed, scooping up the drunken girl. Celeste, barely conscious only nodded and cuddled into his chest.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"You're warm." She slurred.

"Yeah...you kinda have the effect on a guy." The ghoul helped the girl undress, Celeste was asleep before her head touched the pillow. Betelgeuse removed his shirt, calling Sage and crawling into bed. He never dreamed he could have it this good, a normal life again. And she gave it to him. He nestled into his usual spot, kissing her head gently before whispering gruffly into her ear. Knowing she'd never hear his confession, at least not yet anyway.

"I love you Celeste."

* * *

Celeste groaned as she shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her face and holding her head. Betelgeuse smirked, impressed she was standing. He rose from his seat, handing her a coffee cup.

"Good morning sunshine." He said with a kiss to her forehead.

"Shut up...ugh...I feel like garbage."

"Hot garbage. Hungry?"

"No, I'm good for now. This coffee will fix me up." The ghoul nodded and return to his place. Celeste sunk into the kitchen chair, trying not to focus on the room that was still spinning. Sage jumped into her lap, sniffing at her coffee.

"Beej, I was wondering, you changed to go to the concert and family reunion. Was that, what you looked like before?"

"It's been so long I've looked like this, how the hell would know? Why, you fancy that guy better?" He asked raising an eyebrow over the newspaper.

"No, I like you just how you are. But if you did look like that, I'm glad you didn't change. I like how you look in death, as weird as that sounds. It's just strange, you looked...almost familiar." Celeste trailed off. The ghoul looked up from the obituary section. While the dead normally don't dream, he'd had his own rough night of unknown voices and faces. He couldn't ignore this any longer.

"Ells, I'm gonna ask you something. Have you been having dreams or visions lately? Of yourself but not yourself?"

"Yeah actually, more and more. I thought it was you playing tricks."

"Babes, have you ever tried finding anything out about yer past? "

"I've never tried past life recall on myself, no. But I have what I need to try."

"Maybe we should. I just gotta feeling there's a reason we're having that deja vu."

"I don't know, we might not like what we find. This is why I kept my distance from speaking to the Ether. You're the only good thing that ever came of it." Betelgeuse couldn't help but smile at her comment. He juiced a cigarette, exhaling deeply.

"I saw you once, it looked like you had taken a nap at the bottom of the river for a few months."

"What?"

"I had a vision. It looked like you drowned. I gotta hand it to ya Ells, not often the creeper gets creeped." His snickered. Celeste's gaze never left him. She sat up, eyes unsure and questioning.

"That's crazy you say that. My great great aunt was tried for witchcraft. Nonna said they drowned her and-."

The house phone rang loudly on the receiver causing Celeste to jump. She stood and walked across the kitchen.

"Jesus with this thing...Hey Mags...home, I just woke up a while ago...no I'm not sitting down but what's going on?" Betelgeuse nearly choked on the cigarette. He closed his eyes, swearing under his breath and thankful the newspaper acted as a shield.

"What...when? But...but I just talked to her a few days ago! Okay...yeah, I'll...we'll get on the next flight. I love you too, bye." Celeste could barely get the phone into the cradle, leaning her weight against the wall. Betelgeuse stood swallowing nervously.

"Babe? What's up?" He asked, knowing all too well. Celeste turned, eye bright with tears and lip trembling. She threw herself into this chest, holding on as if she would fall through the floor if she let go.

"Nonna...Nonna's gone!"

* * *

Well, I wanted to give you guys a little bit of fluff before shit hits the fan. And check out the new cover image for this fic! A dear fellow artist sketched up the dynamic duo, you can see the full image at my CaraghCapri Deviant Art page (link in bio)

Stay tuned! Reviews always appreciated! ~C.C


	15. Chapter 15

" _Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me."_

* * *

With her family blissfully unaware of Betelgeuse's powers, the dead man had convinced his hysterical girlfriend to stay the night at their home and go to Stamford in the morning. He gently rubbed her back as he held her close in their bed. Celeste was devastated to lose the woman she had held so highly in her heart and he knew there were no words that would soothe her pain. The mourning had unearthed some memories of her grandmother and he had finally found the big chunk that was missing in her saga he'd been intrusively viewing: her abusive ex-fiance. Betelgeuse was sure if he ever saw the face of the smug, dark-haired twerp, he was probably going to do something so horrible he'd be permanently moved to Saturn without bail. Now he knew why she rarely spoke of him even his name. Seline had cast a banishing spell, the powers that be keeping him away from Celeste in all manners. He wondered if that's how Celeste ended up randomly picking a house on the other side of the state. In a way, the ghost was grateful as it led her on the path to him but wished the sweet girl had not been suffered such hard times. Betelgeuse kissed her forehead again, sighing gruffly. She'd been inconsolable most of the day, locking herself in her studio till the ghoul came looking for her in an attempt to get her to eat dinner to which she declined. The young witch had finally come down and allowed him to comfort her, Betelgeuse not letting go of her till she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

"Beej?" A tired voice croaked from the crook of his arm. The ghost tried to smile but Celeste's red-rimmed eyes hurt his soul.

"I'm here babes. Ya hungry? I'll fix ya up somethin' to eat."

"I don't want to eat. What time is it?"

"Early, sun ain't even up yet. Why dontcha try to sleep some more hmm?"

"Will you stay with me?" Celeste asked meekly.

"Yes babes, want some nightshade?" The ghoul asked reaching for the tin on his end table.

"I would actually but don't let me sleep past ten o'clock, okay?"

"I'll wake ya Ells." He promised, swiping the balm across her temples. Celeste sighed and leaned in closer to the ghoul, waiting for the salve to work its magic.

"Ya know, death ain't as bad as ya Breather's think it is."

"Beej, too soon. Way too soon."

"Sorry." He winced.

Betelgeuse did as he promised, waking Celeste so she could get ready for the hard day ahead. He helped Celeste with her hair and juiced himself a more serious attire than his notorious striped suit. Betelgeuse couldn't help but find the irony in being so attracted to Lydia's dark and macabre style yet found Celeste looked so out of place in the dark drab. The two were greeted at the family home, Maggie rushing to the woman that had been more of a sister to her over the years than a cousin. Celeste held Maggie tightly to her as she wept.

"Celeste I...I can't believe she's gone."

"Maggie, what happened?"

"A heart attack in her sleep. They said she didn't suffer. I..I really thought she was getting better you know?"

"Where's my mother?" Celeste asked dryly.

"I'm not sure, somewhere upstairs I think. She was pretty pissed your dad couldn't come home. I'll try to find her."

"Don't look too hard," Celeste muttered, turning towards the ghoul. Betelgeuse kissed her discreetly and pulled her to him. Celeste had done well until it was time to say her final goodbyes at the funeral parlor. After a few prayers and sneaking a few tokens into the casket as she had been taught was custom, Celeste had taken the seat next to her mother as they greeted friends and family expressing their condolences.

"Issit cool if I go have a smoke babes?" The ghost whispered sometime later. Celeste simply nodded, secretly wishing she could have a puff herself. The ghoul kissed her temple. "Be back in jif." Celeste retrieved another tissue from the box tucked under her chair.

"Hello princess, sorry to see you again on such somber terms."

Celeste didn't even have to turn her raw eyes to the smooth voice to know who was standing above her.

"Dominic." Celeste whispered, terror making her skin cold. She felt a sense of deja vu. Tears streaming down her face, her world falling apart, and the ominous man looking down at her. Where was Betelgeuse?

"Celeste, stand up and say hello." Her mother hissed next to her. She looked at the woman who shared her blood in disbelief.

"Did you invite him here?"

"Come on now Celeste," The middle-aged man smiled deviously, pulling Celeste up from her seat. "Let bygones be bygones." Dominic pulled her in to kiss her cheek. Celeste barely had time to react as she gripped the smokey quartz crystal around her neck and created the invisible force field, softly whispering the spell. Dominic was stunned for a moment at the unseen wall that kept him from leaning in any further. The whispers around the room increased and Celeste felt weak.

"Get. Out. Of here." Celeste said sharply. Dominic narrowed his eyes before a smiled curled up the side of his mouth with a huff.

"Still haven't lost that attitude have you? I'm simply paying my respects to the dead."

"And unless you wanna be next and laid out in one of the other parlors, I suggest you get away from her bub." A grizzled voice said from behind him. Celeste let out a sigh of relief to see her lover scowling behind her ex. Dominic turned on his heel, eyeing up the dead man in disguise.

"And just, who do you think you're talking to?" Dominic asked, the two nose to nose.

"I think I'm just about talkin' hermano. Maybe we should move this outside, hmm?" The ghoul suggested, motioning Maggie to come towards him. She glared pure fire at Dominic before leaning in. "Stay with Ellie till I get back." He instructed, shoving the unwanted man towards the back door that led to an alley. Dominic fluffed his collar as he caught his balance from being pushed roughly out the door. He laughed as he kept his back to the ghoul, not noticing Betelgeuse had unbuttoned and rolled up his sleeves.

"My brother told me about you, said you're the one who's dating my prince-" Dominic could barely finish lighting his cigar before bone and skin crashed into the side of his jaw. The well-dressed man stumbled back against the brick wall of the parlor, the ghoul on top of him before he could spit the blood from his mouth.

"She's not a princess, she's a fuckin' goddess. You come anywhere near _my_ girlfriend, I'm gonna fuck you up so bad there won't be any evidence of yer pathetic existence 'cept fer a skid mark on the pavement. Don't fuckin' test me again, punk." Betelgeuse spat as he threw him back against the rough wall. Dominic moaned, unable to move from the throbbing pain taking over his face. The ghoul returned inside to find Celeste looking around in anxiety in the hallway. She cried out at the sight of his damaged hand. She needed to get away from the crowd of still speculating and staring members of her family. Taking the ghoul, she dragged him into the nearest bathroom locking it behind her for some privacy. Without a word, Celeste began to wipe away the grit and blood, realizing it was not the ghoul's.

"Did you kill him?"

"No today sadly, but gave him a warning. Loud and clear." Celeste merely nodded, sniffling loudly as large hot tears rolled down her cheeks. The ghoul cradled her face in his hands, and Celeste was caught off guard at the serious look in his silver eyes.

"Ellie, no one is ever going to hurt you again. You hear me?" Celeste simply nodded, kissing his now clean hand.

"I know."

* * *

The cemetery service was quick, Celeste and few others leaving offerings at the old woman's stone for a safe journey to the other side. The three now sat on the large couch, Betelgeuse with his arm around his mate while Maggie and Celeste looked at photo albums spread across their laps.

"Wow, I haven't seen these in a long time. Nonna was so pretty."

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot to send you this," Maggie said reaching into her purse to retrieve her phone. "It's from the reunion." Celeste smiled even as her heart broke at the picture of her late grandmother and herself. Celeste's arms were wrapped around her Seline's shoulders, face gently resting against hers both smiling and laughing.

"Oh wow, that's a great one. Please send that to me."

"Of course. I tried to sneak a few of you and Ben but the sun or something messed with my phone. See? None of them came out right, isn't that weird?" Maggie scrolled through the photos and Celeste's heart skipped a beat as she realized Betelgeuse was blurry in every photo. Celeste didn't have time to respond as the French doors to the dining room burst open, Mrs. Romani fuming with a wild look in her beady black eyes.

"You!" The frantic woman marched to Celeste and dragged her up by her arm, pulling her close. Celeste cowered despite being bigger than the spindly woman.

"What did you do?! You two spoke with her alone at the reunion. What did you say to her? What did she speak of? Tell me! I know you had something to do with this."

"Aunt Nancy stop it! What's the matter?" Maggie cried out in confusion.

"This wretched thing had Mother write me out of the will! She's getting everything, practically everything!"

"Mrs. Romani that's not entirely,"

"Shut up! My husband can find a new lawyer before you even start your car!" Celeste squinted in confusion before her mouth dropped slightly and her eyes went wide in realization what her mother was ranting about.

"The will? The will!" Celeste seethed, pushing her mother from her. "We just put Nonna in the ground an hour ago and you're bringing up the fucking will?"

"Mind your language with me, young lady! You never spoke towards me that way before meeting that horrid man!"

"Because I didn't know how to speak up till he showed me I had a voice." Celeste scowled. Betelgeuse looked up at his lover, her tender words distracting him from her mother's comments.

"This is not fair! I will be contesting this immediately!"

"Good luck with that, I didn't even know Nonna was leaving me a dime. It's so sad that's all you ever care about, your precious things and your money. Maybe if you would have spent more time with your own mother, you would have understood her lesson about there being bigger things in the world."

"How dare you say that to me! You of all people, running away from your responsibilities. I gave you the world!"

"You gave me jack shit! Nonna was probably the only reason I wasn't committed when I was a teen! And all she did was listen to me!"

"Oh come now Celeste don't be so-"

"Dramatic? Don't make a scene? Yes I remember your idea of parenting. You think I wanted that? I was terrified every hour of every day! You sold me to a monster so you could benefit financially! You didn't care that he was beating me unconscious, you just wanted to rub elbows with his family at the country club. And then you have the audacity to invite his brother to the reunion, and Dominic to the funeral? You're a real sick piece of work."

"When your father hears about this,"

"Dad? Ha, please. You really think dad is in Belize _observing_ his rentals? He's observing the freshman girls on spring break. But then again, if I was married to a woman as insufferable as you, I'd find any excuse to not come home would be a good one. Or since you're in such a mood to share, why don't you tell everyone about his extended trip to Cancun? How old is my step sister now, 10?"

Mrs. Romani barred her teeth at Celeste, raising her open palm and bringing it down swiftly. Betelgeuse shot up off the cushions at the sound of flesh smacking as the cries of female family members echoed, only to raise his eyebrows to see Celeste had caught her wrist before it could make contact.

"I've fought and won against uglier things that you Nancy. Try me." Celeste used the tiniest bit of her power to force the woman back before grabbing her bag and storming out the front door. The ghoul lowered his sunglasses, winking at the appalled woman.

"See ya at Christmas, mumsie." The ghoul threw his jacket over his shoulder to follow Celeste into the street.

"Babes? Ya alright?" Celeste turned, tears in her eyes but a smile beaming from her face.

"I've been wanting to say that for thirteen years."

"Gotta hand it ta ya Ells, that was impressive you shutting down that haggard poodle." The two turned at the sound of Celeste's name, Maggie running towards them. She huffed as she came upon them, taking Celeste by the shoulders.

"Celeste, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Maggie chuckled. "Are you really leaving?"

"I think it's best, don't you hun?"

"Yeah, but you'll have to come visit us sometime Mags." The young girl hugged the ghoul tightly before embracing her cousin.

"Call me anytime. I'm really happy for you Celeste. He's a dream!"

"You should see him when he's a nightmare."

* * *

The ghoul removed his boots and tie, falling back into the mattress.

"That went well."

"Bringing up the will, unbelievable."

"Wonder how much dough Nonna left you." The ghoul said, changing into a small female deer.

"I'm more worried about her things, Nonna had so much from the old country. Family heirlooms, trinkets she collected, who knows what. Maggie said she'd give my information to the lawyer, but I am the main beneficiary it seems."

"I think that's the most emotion I've ever seen out of yer mum."

"Always about the money, that's why she wanted me to marry Dom. Despite everything he did to me."

"He's a real sleaze, and that's coming from me. No wonder your grandmother put a curse on that fuckin' loser." Betelgeuse spat. Celeste froze at his comment, turning slowly from the mirror.

"Wait, what did you say? How do you know about that?"

"Uh."

"Beej, I never told anyone that, I couldn't as part of the ritual. How do you know about that?" Celeste came closer, staring him down and searching for answers.

"Well yer uh, Nonna told me about it at the reunion," he smirked standing and moving from one foot the the other. Celeste's eyes never left him.

"You're lying."

" _Busted."_

"I mean hey you know me, I do a little this, a little of that." Betelgeuse waved his arms around, avoiding her gaze.

"Your powers…" Celeste said softly, realization hitting her smack across the face. "You can read minds!"

"Well uh see it's kinda funny, I mean ya know I get bored easy and maybe when I started hanging around and you'd fall asleep I mighta sorta taken a peak." Betelgeuse smirked but Celeste's face dropped.

"Are you trying to say you've been reading my thoughts? While I'm asleep? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Celeste vision was blurring she was so furious. How could he invade the privacy of her own mind? She felt sick, in what way did he rationalize that this it acceptable to use his powers on her like that?

"Ellie, I'm sorry, I didn't think."

"You looked into my mind Beej! All my memories, my past, my thoughts, god what don't you know about now?" Celeste's heart was going a mile a minute. This felt so wrong, how could he do something so intrusive when she shared everything with him.

"There's plenty I don't know! I can't read yer thoughts except in that moment, barely at all anymore! I don't need my juice, I know you now babes." He gestured to his heart. Had she not been so furious, she would have blushed. But the rage boiling in her blood washed away any butterflies.

"This is so fucked up! Some of those things were private!"

"I was just curious! It's uh kinda like watching a movie, ya know? I just, wanted to know more about ya!"

"So your resolution was to go into my brain and pick it apart!?" Celeste's spat.

"Simmer down! Like you wouldn't use it if you had that power."

"Oh really, well let's try it then!" Celeste stomped across the room, pushing her pointer and middle finger to his third eye and gripped the back of his neck. The last thing the ghoul saw before his vision blurred was her eyes roll over black. Betelgeuse's heart tightened as he realized what was happening. His past flew by in flashes, like he was on a carousel that sped up and slowed down. He gripped her shoulders to steady himself. He had pushed her too far this time, and his jokes wouldn't get him out of this one. All he could do was watch as the memories played out, some he barely recognized. His heart leaped as he saw he and Lydia's first interaction.

"Is that..the model upstairs?" Celeste barely realized she was thinking out loud. This was Lydia.

"Okay Ellie, I get yer point. Quit with the theatrics." Betelgeuse said timidly. But the images kept swirling. Celeste's anger melted further as she watched Betelgeuse and Lydia's interactions. From the fateful almost wedding night to Lydia turning and walking away from him. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Betelgeuse demolish the Roadhouse in anguish. She didn't think the ghoul was capable of being so distraught.

"Ells, seriously, step on the brakes. I'm sorry!"

Celeste began to pull her powers back when the final image appeared between them. There stood the man she had seen that resembled Betelgeuse, his tan skin and sandy blonde hair. He smiled at the woman who stood opposite to him, their hands joined with lace in front of the twin ponds she'd seen countless times in her dreams. The ghoul's mouth dropped, a panicked feeling ripping through his being.

"Ells..Celeste...enough! I said stop!" Betelgeuse growled as he used his own juice to push Celeste away and break their contact. Not realizing how much force he used behind his action, Celeste's body was thrown across the room as she collided with the far wall. Betelgeuse fell back as well, his head swimming. After he caught his breath, he realized Celeste had yet to move. He swore as he crawled to her, Celeste cradling her shoulder in her other hand.

"Please don't hurt me." Celeste whimpered. The ghoul was being tossed into a tornado of guilt, anger and turmoil. He had just promised no one would hurt her.

"Why'ja have to do that huh? Dammit, Celeste! I said I was sorry!" He roared.

"Are you seriously yelling at me right now?" Celeste cried, doing her best to stand.

"Ya shouldn't of done that!"

"You're...you're just like Dom!" She sobbed.

"Don't you fucking dare compare me to that shit stain." Betelgeuse's voice was low and clear, his temper knocking once again at his chest.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job reminding me of him!" Celeste cried, storming to the bathroom and locking it. The ghoul rushed behind her, banging on the door as the wood nearly slammed into his face.

"Ellie! Open the door!"

"Go away!" Celeste was sobbing loudly now. The ghoul banged again, swearing under his breath as Celeste only cried louder. He tried to walk through the door but Celeste had been aware enough to place a spell.

"Ellie come on now, yer acting like a spoiled brat!"

"I said go away!"

The ghoul banged and called out to her a few more times before swearing in defeat and kicking the door. He seethed as he walked the hallway, gripping the wood railing so tight it gave a crackling warning of snapping in his clammy hands. He been caught in his sly trick, and he knew he'd have to pay for it. He just secretly hoped he didn't have to pay the ultimate price of losing the love of his afterlife.

* * *

Hours later, the ghoul pressed his forehead to the wood, rapping his knuckles gently on the door.

"Ells?" he asked softly. The lock clicked and the door opened on it's own. He entered slowly, not sure how he'd be greeted after his actions. Celeste was curled up in the empty bathtub, tissues scattered around the feet and her eyeliner everywhere on her face except her eyes. The ghoul knelt down next to her, resting his elbows on the lip of the tub and setting his cheek in the crook of his arm. He reached for the face towel folded on the rack next to the tub. Turning the faucet on and off carefully, he wiped away at the streaks of makeup down her pale face.

"How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine, not that bad."

"Ellie, I...fucked up."

"Again."

"Yeah...again."

"Do you know why I've chosen for the most part to be alone. Because trust is an issue, once it's broken it can't be fixed. It's like a mirror, you can still see the cracks even if you fill them with pure gold." She sniffed, rubbing away at the mascara on her cheek.

"Ells I've seen a lot of shit in my days on the other side Ells. But nothin' I mean nothin' scares me like the thought of losing you. I don't ever wanna do anything to make you not want me to come home."

"You say shit like that a lot. Doesn't really mean anything if you don't act on it." She frowned. The ghoul stood, picking her up in his arms he sat back down in the tub, holding her close to him.

"This won't get you out of trouble every time."

"Just let me hold ya Ells, even if ya want me to leave I will. I just...wanna remember ya like this."

"I don't want you to leave...I just...wish Nonna was still here." Celeste cried, turning her face into his shirt. She didn't think she had any tears left in her. Betelgeuse cupped her face to force her to look up at him.

"Ells I'm here. And I'm sorry. I know yer sick of hearin' that but I am. Ain't a phrase I used often before meetin' ya." Celeste sighed, her hand tracing his.

"I'm sorry too, for bringing up Dominic. I think I'm just still rattled seeing him after so many years. You're out of the trouble chair, on one condition."

"Anyhing babes, anything."

"You have to promise never to look into my memories or thoughts again. Do you understand?"

"Yes babes of course. Come on, you've had a long day. Lemme getcha tucked in." He stood and carried her to the bedroom, kissing her tenderly as he pulled the covers up around them. Celeste fell asleep quickly, exhaustion pulling her into a hazy twilight quickly. The ghoul looked out the window as he heard a whisper dancing on the breeze. He froze, the old woman's face appearing as shadows in the face of the full moon. She smiled before disappearing into the wispy clouds.

" _Take care of my granddaughter, Betelgeuse."_

" _Yeah, I will. Promise."_


	16. Chapter 16

_"Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom I'm dying again."_

* * *

Weeks passed and their secret life seemed to return to normal. Halloween season was a favorite for both the living witch and undead man and Celeste had decorated the home with help of the ghoul. Betelgeuse was true to his word and no longer peered into his lover's mind or read her thoughts, the two of them growing closer than ever. Betelgeuse had even begun to slowly open up about Lydia and how he came to know her through the Maitlands. Celeste's grandmother had indeed left a large portion of her estate; mostly personal belongings, and family heirlooms, but also a substantial amount of money. While Celeste ever the rational planner had tucked some away in her savings, she donated another good amount to the city's arts and cultural district. The ghoul floated into the attic as Celeste spoke into the webcam this chilly October afternoon.

"So again, thank you all so so much. I am so grateful for all the kind words and messages of healing but most of all your patience as I get caught up and back on track here at The Bewitching Beetle. The next shop update will be this coming Friday and all orders were shipped out today. I have put all e-readings on hold until I get myself grounded. See you guys next week! Don't forget to subscribe to my page and follow me on Instagram to keep up with the shop. Be well!" Celeste chirped as she stopped the live stream video. She sighed as she sat back, giving a happy gasp as the ghoul's lips were on her neck.

"Feel better babinski?"

"I do, that was something I had to cross off my list."

"I was a good boy and zapped those orders for ya. Now come lay down with me." He cooed.

"Maybe later love, I have to flip the stuff in the washer," Celeste said with a quick kiss as she stood, not able to escape the ghoul's quick whap to her rear.

"Yer gonna work yerself into the grave at this rate babes."

"Good thing you know your way around one." Celeste winked before bounding down to the basement.

* * *

Celeste balanced the basket of overflowing clean garments on her hip, trying to open the bedroom door.

" _Ellie…"_

Celeste stopped and whipped her head around, not sure if she had indeed heard her name whispered.

"Beej?" Celeste called out. She could have sworn Betelgeuse was zoned out on the couch, snoring loud enough to wake the dead. She shook her head and turned the doorknob.

" _Ellie!"_

This whisper was louder now, and she turned again to see the bathroom door creak open. Setting down the basket, she gingerly walked towards the dripping sound. Peering through the doorway, Celeste jumped with a laugh as she saw his silhouette behind the shower curtain sitting in the bathtub.

"Beej? What the hell are you doing?" The trickster had been playing possum downstairs.

" _Get in the water…"_

"Beej this is sweet but I have work to do-" Celeste pulled back the curtain, the shadow of the ghoul disappearing, the water still and crystal clear. Celeste froze, her heart raced as she felt hot breath on her neck. Something felt strange, fear creeping up her spine. She turned slowly, eye wide in fear as she grabbed for her charms only to realize she had forgotten to put them back on after her shower this morning.

"BETEL-"

Betelgeuse sat up suddenly, something ripping him from his afternoon snooze. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Ells?" He called. He fumbled with the remote for the TV, silencing the cartoons. "Yo Ells!" He called again. Still no answer. She would have at least yelled down the attic steps if she was in her studio. Betelgeuse stood, his sensitive hearing making his ears twitch and the uneasy feeling in his undead heart drawing him up the stairs. He was about to make sure she didn't fall asleep at her easel when he heard it, a small splashing sound coming from the bathtub.

"Did ya fall asleep in the tub again? Yer gonna pull a Morrison* one of these days!" Betelgeuse snickered. His cryptic joke lost all comedic relief as his eyes widened at the scene before him.

"Celeste!" Betelgeuse screamed, gripping the edge of the tub. Celeste's terror-filled eyes silently begged for help as an unseen force held her to the bottom, her mouth held tight in an effort not to breathe in the bathwater. No matter how she struggled, she could not break the surface save for a few violent jerks that sloshed the water onto the tile. The ghoul plunged his hands into the water, hollering as he recoiled back, the water burning him like acid. Kneeling over the tub, he swore as the helplessness washed over him and he looked at his burning hands to his distressed lover.

"Ellie! Ellie stay with me I'm gonna getcha outa there!" The ghoul became more frantic as the water changed, thick vein-like tendrils slithering around till they filled every inch of the water. Celeste's muffled screams were the last thing he heard before everything went silent.

"No! Ellie! Hold on babes!" The ghoul tightly gripped the edge of the tub and surged his juice through his fingertips. The energy he created splintered and webbed neon green as the force shattered the clawfoot tub, throwing the ghost back against the adjacent wall. Large, jagged hunks of porcelain broke away as the water geysered towards the ceiling. Amongst the hair-raising sound of gushing water and cracking glass, he heard a desperate inhale as Celeste was finally freed. Celeste's body was thrown with the wave of water into his arms that were frantically trying to collect her through the small flood. Celeste coughed harshly, gagging at the water that burned her lungs while trying to breathe. Betelgeuse pulled her to him as soon as he saw the terror that shook her body and filled her eyes.

"Jesus christ...breathe baby that'sa girl!" The ghoul tried to comfort the shaking witch as her gasps for air turned into low primal wails of fear. All Celeste could do was hold onto the dead man for dear life and sob between her violent coughing. She could barely process all that happened, the only thing she knew was something had just tried to kill her and it looked like him. Celeste shrieked again, scrambling backward away from the ghoul.

"Stay away!"

"Ellie it's alright now just chill out okay?"

"How do I know it's you?!"

"What?"

"It...it looked..and sounded...just like you!" Celeste sobbed. The ghoul's stomach dropped, something was playing a game with him.

"Babes, it's me! Can't cha tell yer B-boy from an impostor?" His tone had meant to be playful but only caused the girl to wail louder. The ghoul crawled on his knees to grip her face again.

"Ellie, it's me!" He said, planting a kiss on her trembling lips. Celeste felt the rush in her heart that only the Ghost with the Most could cause. She faltered again, falling into his soaked shoulder.

"Beej, Beej!"She cried.

"Shh it's alright. That was fucked up, I know." The ghoul reluctantly sat back, cupping the shivering girl's pale face, her wide bloodshot eyes asking a million questions.

"Ellie, listen to me. I have to see if whatever pulled that stunt is still here and wipe it off this realm."

"No! No you can't leave me here, it...it!" She could barely speak as her death like grip tightened around his wrists.

"Baby, I am coming right back but something just tried to kill you! That fucker's gonna pay!" The ghoul let go of her as his fist glowed a violent green, his boots stomping down the second level hallway.

"I'm coming with you then!" Celeste cried, her weak legs threatening to buckle beneath her as she stood.

"No way, stay here till I check out the house."

"Come right back!" Celeste shrieked, curling up the wooden posts of the banister. The ghoul moved throughout the home, his senses looking for the slightest scent of anything not meant to be in the Living Realm. He never thought the day would come he wished Juno or the Elders were in his sight. This was a major infraction, and he would know since he held the record for most broken in a single century. After combing every inch of the house, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or concerned he hadn't found anything. He made his way back to Celeste who had not moved from the top step. He scooped her up without a word as he grabbed a towel from the basket. He should have made her take a nap with him. Betelgeuse wrapped up her dreads and rummaged through her drawers for dry clothes.

"Did you find it?" Celeste's voice cracked as she rubbed her hair. He sighed simply shaking his head.

"No babes, I didn't find hide nor hair of the rat fuck. Whatever it was is gone, but somebody's gonna get wrecked." The ghoul was trying to keep his hands busy to avoid putting one through the wall. "Let getcha in some new clothes babes, I can cast a spell on this room fer ya. Call Sage if ya want, but do not think of peakin' even one of yer pretty little toes out this room till I get back."

"Back? Back from where?" Celeste hurried to pull the sweater he handed to her over her head.

"Gonna go over to the other side for a little while babes, get some answers."

"You're seriously gonna leave me here with that thing!?" She shrilled, holding Betelgeuse back from opening the bedroom door.

"Ells there ain't nothin' here I sniffed the whole place out."

"Well, take me with you just in case!"

"Pull it together babes, ya know I can't do that. Breather's can't walk on Netherworld turf."

"Why not?"

"Because...ya just can't! So stay put!"

"Cast a spell or something! There's gotta be a way with all the other shit you've pulled."

"I can't exactly smuggle ya in!"

"You stole a two-story relic from an underground civilization because you thought it would good in the Mayor's pool and no one caught you don't fucking tell me you can't sneak my tiny ass in!"

"I told you that when I was drunk!"

"Beej!" Celeste begged, biting her top lip. She was sure she'd die of fear if she had to stay here alone. The ghoul, always a sucker for her sad puppy dog face, groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Ya got a Celestite stone?"

"Are you being funny with me?"

"Go get the damn rock I know ya got one cause it has yer name on it and you giggled about it the whole way home!" The ghoul barked. Celeste huffed and searched through her grids and collections around the room. She walked back arm extended with the light blue stone in her hand. The ghoul snatched it and whispered something softly into the mineral. It glowed and Betelgeuse pulled two strings of light from the crystal it to secure it around the girls' neck.

"Listen to me babes, do not fuck around while we're pulling this. If I get caught, it's straight to Saturn and that's if they're feeling merciful. Lay low, keep quiet, and stay close to me capeshe?"

"I got it." Celeste said taking his hand. The ghoul led her upstairs to the attic, deciding the back way to the Netherworld would be safer. Celeste watched in awe as the door the ghoul had drawn suddenly cracked open revealing a warped hallway.

"Whoa!" Celeste cried out. The two walked on, stopping occasionally to hide as another spirit or monster would walk past. The ghoul took a sharp turn and stopped before a revolving door.

"Wait here babes, I'll be back. Call out if things get hairy." Celeste simply nodded. The ghoul winked as Ms. Argentina scowled at him as he passed through the doors, heading up the stairs to his old partner's office. The wrinkled woman jumped as he kicked his way through.

"Hey Junes, how's it hanging?"

"Geuse! What the hell are you doing here? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No trouble here, but uh I got wind of something and maybe was wonderin' if you were already on the case." The ghoul picked at his nails to mask his anxiety.

"Get on with it Geuse, I'm busy as it is."

"Heard something's been flyin' round the Living Realm trying to kill Breathers."

"That's simply impossible, the Board would have informed me the minute they thought something crossed the threshold."

" _Well, they're doing a great job not noticing Ellie."_

"So uh, nothing huh? Not a peep from the Border Patrol?"

"Don't be thinking up another one of your schemes Geuse. Nothing that we've caught. Now get the hell out of here I'm trying to get some work done."

The ghoul held his hands up in defense and walked casually out of the office back to the hallway, panicking when he didn't see the young witch in sight.

"Ellie!" He hissed.

"Over here Beej" A hushed voice called. Betelgeuse spun and groaned in relief to find Celeste hiding behind a couch."

"Quit pettin' dust bunnies and let's get back home. They don't know nothin'."

"So we still don't know where that thing came from?"

"We'll figure it out Ells but we gotta get back to the homestead befer someone notices ya." The ghoul said, pulling her down the checkered hallway.

"Oh shit, put on the brakes!" Betelgeuse skidded to a halt and turned, leaning against the wall to conceal Celeste pretending to be having a conversation. The two ghouls walked past the couple, a woman with a small child in tow. As they passed by barely acknowledging the pair, Betelgeuse wiped his brow with an exaggerated sigh. Celeste, however, kept her gaze on the mother and child as they shuffled towards the waiting room.

"Come on babes, let's skedaddle."

* * *

The two sat in the living room, Betelgeuse flipping wildly through the pages of books Celeste had been sent from her grandmother's estate as the girl paced back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"Yer sure nothin' like this has happened before?"

"I think I'd remember something trying to kill me Beej!"

"There's nothing in these books worth a damn. We're on own here Ells."

"Why did that thing look like you? Christ, it even had your voice."

"Ain't uncommon for a demon to take on another form to confuse a Breather, done it dozens of times myself. Walk me through this again babes, step by step."

"I went upstairs to fold laundry. Before I Made it to our bedroom, I heard someone who sounded like you calling my name. I went into the bathroom and it looked like, you were sitting in the tub but the curtain was shut. When I pulled it back the tub was filled but no one was there. I felt something behind me and the next thing I know I'm being pinned down to the bottom of the tub and I'm fucking drowning." Celeste's voice cracked as she cupped her face, brow furrowing at the horrid memory. Betelgeuse stood and held her to him, whispering words of comfort into her ear. He placed his chin on the top of her head and he rubbed her back.

"Drowning...hey didn't you say one of yer ancestors was drowned?"

"Yeah, it was during one of the Salem trial years. They thought she was a witch because she was a healer. That's all I remember but I know it's all detailed in one of these books somewhere."

"I think that's the key Ells. Them visions and now this, it might be linked. We some got some past life work ta do." Celeste sighed, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. She left his embrace and began to gather some books.

"Help me bring these upstairs, I think I'm ready for that nap."

* * *

Celeste traced the tattoo lines on the ghoul's chest that was peaking out through what was once her oversized flannel. She had lost just enough weight it was like a tarp on her now. As Betelgeuse smoked silently, she was still buzzing from a much need release. The bedroom was the most protected and she figured if they were to be cooped up in there, might as well make the most of their time. Celeste inhaled sharply and she curled around herself, gently holding her stomach. The ghoul raised an eyebrow without opening his eyes.

"Still with the belly ache?"

"Yeah, haven't really shaken it since this morning." She said sitting up to sip some water.

"Yer not knocked up are ya?" The ghoul chuckled. He looked over at the half-naked girl, paranoia in her eyes as her hand subconsciously came to her belly.

"No! I mean, I can't be, right? I didn't think I had to be on anything." Celeste's heart was racing a mile a minute, that was the last thing she needed amidst the chaos of today. Betelgeuse cackled as he sat up to snuff his cigarette.

"I'm just messin' with ya Ells, that's freakin' impossible. The higher ups made sure of that back when the banshee hags were getting Paddy's to shoot one in em. You'd have a better chance of having a litter of kittens then my spawn." He turned to the girl but his smile faded at the serious look in her eyes.

"Aw Ells, I'm just teasin-"

"Beej I..I've been wanting to ask you something. About the Netherworld."

"Shoot babes, anything you want to know?"

"Are...do children go there?"

Her question had caught him off guard and the look he gave as his head snapped around didn't hide such. He put the ashtray down to turn to her fully. Her eyes were big and sad, almost pleading with him for an answer. He could hear her heartbeat thumping faster with anticipation.

"Uh, sorta. Monsters can fuck and punch out a couple of kiddos plus ya got ghosts and ghouls like me. Why ya wanna know about something like that?" She seemed to ignore the question.

"What, what about...babies? Is there a place they go?" Betelgeuse gave a small huff and he smoothed his hair down. Though he couldn't remember why the subject always unsettled him.

"Why are you asking me this Ells? Kinda heavy on the subject matter." Celeste looked away, sighing as she turned to swing her legs around the mattress.

"I lied when I told you why I left the city. Dom was always an asshole but I thought things would change when I found out...that we were pregnant. One night we got into a bad argument and the next thing I knew I was on the floor and he was choking me. It went into labor but it was too soon...my son he...he..." Celeste breathed a quick sob, her sorrow catching up with her quickly. Beetlejuice could only stare, how had he never found this in all the times he searched her mind?

" _Because scar tissue on the brain is too thick to look into."_

"He...only survived a few hours after I delivered him. His name was Cole." Her sobs hitched and Celeste's couldn't fight the ball that was swelling in her throat.

"Ellie...babes…" The ghoul came closer and Celeste's eyes were once again bright with tears.

"I never baptized him! And I've always wondered if he...if he..I don't want my baby to be alone an, and scared wandering around in that place!" Celeste sobbed into her hands.

"Babes, come here, shh. Dammit, you sweet thing." Betelgeuse pulled the sobbing witch to him, holding her tight. How could someone so pure as she go through something so terrible? Let alone all the shit she'd been through the past twenty-four hours. That bastard had not suffered enough at his hand. Celeste clung to the ghoul, sobbing into the fabric of his shirt. She had pushed these thoughts aside so long, especially now knowing how Lydia at one point wanted to use him as a doorway to the other side.

"I just...I just want to know where he is! If he's there at least I'd know he's not...somewhere lost. Could, could you take me there again? Just to see!" She pleaded, the ghoul sighed and rested his cold cheek on her wet one.

"Ellie, you had to go through that and it's fucking awful. But he can't be a lost soul. Lost souls are ghosts who have been exorcised. Babies, well, they just ain't got the brain to possess or haunt ya know?" He smoothed her hair down, kissing her forehead. Celeste nodded, trying to compose herself.

"Sorry, I just, saw that little boy in the Netherworld."

"Babes, I promise, if there is ever a way I can take you to him, I will. I didn't mean ta make ya think of that."

"It's best you know now. So, what's this past life recall thing you've been talking about?"

* * *

That evening, Betelgeuse and Celeste sat at a table they had set up in the Deetz's old bedroom that had become Celeste's sacred space for her readings. Various stones, candles, and runes made from branches were placed in a circle around a crystal ball.

"Ya ready babes?"

Celeste nodded the two joining hands. Celeste breathed in the incense as she focused on her reflection in the large obsidian globe in the middle of the table, the flame of the candles flickering as she chanted.

" _Blessed be the oracle's lunar light_

 _May I be granted the gift of a second sight."_

* * *

*John Morrison supposedly died from falling asleep in the bathtub.


	17. Chapter 17

_After awhile the current is calling me, lulling me, waving goodbye_  
 _I'm out here alone, oh God can you save me now?_  
 _Sinking my heart turns to stone._

* * *

 **New Hampshire 1802**

The sun slowly rose over the valley, basking over the young man still in his bed. The call of the rooster confirming he had slept in entirely too late. Again.

"Caliban! Rise now and hurry to catch up with ye Pa. He be needed help to till the fields with ya brothers." Margaret called from downstairs.

"Yes Ma." He groaned. What was the point of tending to a field that bore no crops? It had been weeks since it rained, the village suffering from the lack of food. Caliban stood before his mirror, splashing the cold water in the basin to his skin, letting the water drip for a moment before taking the cloth to his face. He sighed, this was not the life he had dreamed of as a boy. Tilling fields and caring for sheep. There was more out there than this for him, he was sure of it. He craved a new life like the flower does sunlight. Maybe someday he'd find a way to change his fate. His eyes immediately went up to the small flower tucked between the wood and glass. Caliban gently stroked the pale purple rose that had not changed a day since it was cut from the stem. He gave a toothy grin as he gathered his coat and hat to catch up with his family.

As usual, Caliban was sent to the west side of the hill to herd the sheep where his father was waiting. After a few fumbling attempts he was shooing them back towards his brothers. One small, curious lamb dashed from the herd, and Caliban hollered as he raced for it. The lamb found it's escape in a large gap in the fence, Caliban falling onto his chest. John gave a cry and threw his hat to the ground.

"Damn it all, boy! I told ye to finish the thatching on the fence purposely so the lambs won't get loose!"

"Tomas was supposed to do it!" Caliban whined rubbing the dust from his elbows.

"Ye brother is too busy with the clergy. Off with ye now, and don't dare come back without it! Cannot afford to be losing crop and livestock."

"Yes father." Caliban growled, throwing his stick to the ground. Caliban searched and called for the small farm animal to no avail. He plopped to the ground near a small creak, dipping his hand in the cool water for drink before heading back up the path. There would be hell to pay when he told his father he lost a male lamb.

"Good morning sir."

Caliban looked up, two merry almond shaped hazel eyes glimmering in the sunlight.

"I'd say it is now, my lady." He said, nervously scratching at his stubble.

"I believe you lost this." The woman lifted a large basket up, revealing the lost lamb curled up inside.

"Thank ye for finding this scamp for me miss." He said with a playful smile. His hand gently caressed her delicate one as they exchanged the basket.

"Caliban!" A deep voice bellowed out. The two jumped, John standing at the top of the trail before them as his brothers Caleb and Toby loaded the wagon. "Come away now, we be heading back to the village!"

"Yes father. I bid you farewell miss." He said with a slight wink. The woman nodded and smiled as she watched him ride off. Caliban watched on until her silhouette disappeared amongst the trees. Caleb gave him a swift punch to the arm as he noticed where his gaze was fixed.

"Don't concern yourself with that one, she is said to be a witch!" He hissed.

"I hath seen her speaking to the winds deep in the woods during the full moon. Had to pray to the Lord to protect my soul." Toby chimed, giving the sign of the cross upon himself.

"Ye silly fools are superstitious, she's just a lonely maid." Caliban scoffed, trying to end the conversation before his father got the word. It unsettled anyone when the subject of the mysterious gypsy woman was brought up. The family now sat around the small wood table, Caliban impatient as his oldest brother, Tomas, was still giving thanks for their meal. It would be morning by the time he felt there were worthy of a morsel.

"Amen, let us eat." His said, raising his prominent black eyebrows.

"Finally." Caliban muttered, trying to stomach a few bites of the stale bread with the lackluster cabbage-tinted water his mother called soup.

"Mercy asked about ye this mornin'." Margaret informed a slight smile to her lips. Caliban rolled his eyes.

"Might be concerned if she didn't ask about me once a day."

"Caliban, do not be unkind! She is a fine woman and would be a good wife."

"I do not wish to marry"

"Ready to give yourself to the Almighty then aye?" Tomas smirked. Caliban scowled, not sure which sentence would be worse. He quickly wiped the corner of his mouth and stood.

"I be on my way then for night's watch." He said gathering his bag he'd packed.

"Again? Did thee not just take watch last evening?" John asked.

"Jacob fell ill, so I offered to take his shift."

"Good lad, off with ye then!"

Caliban raced through the village, past the lookout towers and into a far field that bore two twin ponds that sat side by side. There in the pale moonlight hidden among the tall grass sat the woman from that afternoon with her elbows resting on her knees. Her chestnut hair flowed down her sun kissed shoulders and bare feet peeking from beneath her colorful skirts. A smile graced her full lips as heard him come forth.

"Ye be late." The girl smirked. Caliban simply answered her with a passionate kiss as she stood lifting her close to his body.

"May I beg for forgiveness then, my sweet?" He asked nuzzling her danity nose with his snout.

"If ye keep up the likes of that, then ya answer be yes." She smiled. Taking hands, they raced to her small cottage tucked away in the woods, the stone path littered with purple and white roses identical to the one tacked to his mirror. Caliban shut the large green door, smiling at the joyful feeling that surged through his chest every time he entered her home. The multitude of candles flickered off the various jars, bottles, and crystals that littered the walls making it look like a glittering night sky. Elizabeth tended the fire and placed two large bowls at the table. Caliban was grateful for her rich beef stew and soft, buttery bread as they talked between their meal. The two were now cuddled beneath the thick fur blankets on Elizabeth's bed, laughing about their trick this morning and buzzing from their vigorous round of passion.

"I believed I played my part well, aye?" Elizabeth smirked against his chest.

"As always. Though, I wish it was not such a secret." Caliban said gruffly, playing with the course braids beneath her silky caramel brown locks.

"I know it love, but thou brother is waging to bring an uprising upon me with the entire church behind him." Elizabeth sighed, taking his large hand in her delicate one. It had been more than a year since she arrived in the village, but ever since he'd laid eyes on her, Tomas was infatuated like a moth to the flame. When she denied his advances his campaign turned malicious, suddenly appalled at the fact she did not attend mass or take the body of Christ. He quickly sprinkled rumors throughout the camp at how she was a witch, tales of the Salem women running rampant for quite some time. If he only knew how correct he was which is why Caliban vowed to protect her secret, whatever the cost. While most of the women were simply midwives or free thinkers, Celeste indeed had gifts no mortal could dream of.

"I'd like to bring an uprising of my fist to his face." Caliban growled.

"Do not let his hate infect your heart, dear one. For if it weren't for your kindness that fateful day he tried to stone me in the marketplace, we may never be had come to know each other." She smiled uncurling his fist to kissing it gently. Caliban had been the only one brave enough to shield her from Tomas's instruction to stone the witch from the camp, claiming she only wanted to purchase their fruit to starve them. It did not help that a month later, the skies dried up and produced not a single promise of rain.

"Can ye really see things betwixt the lines?" Caliban asked, opening his mitt.

"Aye. I can see many things other naught. But they blind themselves."

"What do you see when you look upon my hands?"

"Dost thou really seek the truth?" Elizabeth asked, Caliban merely nodding. She adjusted her shift and reached for her end table, opening the leather bound journal. Caliban raised an eyebrow as he realized various facts of him were scribbled on the paper, from his birthday to results of other readings she had conducted. He couldn't help but be so curious to where her visions and knowledge came from, not caring if it came from the stars or Satan himself. Elizabeth took his hands and searched them intensely for a moment. He saw her eyes flash.

"You were born beneath the star of Betelgeuse, one of the brothers upon Orion's belt. You're restless, you seek to renew a passion for life. And you need a bath from the sight of ye nails. Strange, I've never seen someone with such a sporadic fate line."

"Dost thou see yourself in one of those fates?" Elizabeth looked up into his steel blue eyes as he cupped her round face.

"I do not belong here Lizzy, I seek a new life. When I am in the fields or the village, is it as if I am simply wearing a shroud to blend in with the townsfolk. But here, with ye, I feel...alive."

"Oh Cal..." Elizabeth smiled, kissing his full lips and pushing him back against the bed. He brought his arms around her pulling her close.

"Cal..it give my heart such joy to start a new life with you. But I must tell ye...a new life has...already begun." Elizabeth guided his calloused hands to her navel, a mixture of delight and worry in her eyes. Caliban looked down, realization dawning on him as he rose from the bed.

"Ye are with child?" Elizabeth bit her lip and simply nodded, afraid to even breathe. She was not sure how he would take this announcement. Caliban gasped out a laugh gathering up his lover in his arms to twirl her around before kissing her deeply.

"Lizzy...marry me." He whispered against her lips. Elizabeth, already overflowing with emotion from her condition did not attempt to hold back tears as she nodded. And indeed, she did marry him in their special spot at the twin ponds in secret. The two continued to meet and plan of where they would start a new life with their impending arrival away from the colony. Caliban did his best to keep his brother and the rest of his family unaware of their meetings. As summer continued to pass with still no sign of rain, Caliban knew they would have to do something soon as Elizabeth was beginning to show. He walked briskly through the night on his way to see Elizabeth when a fair voice called out as he reached the edge of the town.

"Is that you Caliban?" Mercy called out, smiling from her hiding spot. The mousy woman giggled foolishly, twirling a blonde curl that had fallen form her bonnet. Caliban cleared his throat and stood straight.

"Mercy, good evening." He said in a rushed tone.

"Where be you off to this evenin'?"

"Nowhere of importance, what ye be doing out so late?"

"Caliban, I...I do not mean to be so bold, but I am nearly twenty and well, I know you have not yet wed." Mercy came forward, nearly pressing herself against him. She attempted to take one of his hands, gasping as he pulled it back and adjusted the satchel.

"Mercy, forgive me but I must be on my way to tend to an important matter. You are a very lovely but I do not wish to marry you. Goodnight." Caliban turned from the maiden, hearing her frustrated cries as she took off. Caliban swore under his breath, first this morning Tomas had cornered him, asking for his whereabouts. He had slept in that past Sunday and missed the morning sermon. He had also spoken to Jacob, who had no ailment to cause him to leave his watch let alone ask Caliban to take his shift. It was all too much as he now ran to his little wife's home. He was barely through the door when he pulled her from the kettle to tightly embrace her.

"Cal! Cal what is it."

"My brother knows something is amiss. He's been asking questions."

"Let us leave then, tonight. Before they come looking for us."

"It's too risky, they will be on watch and if they catch us, I fear the worst for thee. I promised to not let anything happen to our family."

"Tomorrow then." Elizabeth said, half asking, half telling.

"And then eternity." He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. In their bliss, they did not see Mercy peering from the outside, crying and seething.

* * *

It was the loud crash of the wooden door before the roars of the crowd that jolted Caliban awake. As he tried to come to his senses, he was sobered from sleep at the sound of Elizabeth's cries as she was pulled forcefully from their bed and dragged outside. Caliban cried out only to meet the blunt end of his father's musket before all large stone went black. His vision drifted in and out, only coming fully too once again at the sound of his wife's sobs. Caliban fought against his now bound hands as he saw Elizabeth tied up and being restrained by his father. Tomas turned from the frightened girl and was standing above him.

"You heathen!" He hissed, striking him across the brow with his bible. "How dare ye insult this family sneaking away in the night like some animal! Lying to our Father, consulting with a witch!"

"She's not a witch!" Caliban screamed, only to be met with another blow. A villager stepped forward from the crowd.

"I've seen her in the night! Dancing around the flames singing praises to the dark lord!"

"Aye! She speaks to the lowly beasts of the earth, the snake, and the lizard."

"That proves it, drown the witch!" Tomas dragged Elizabeth by her hair to the water's edge. Two other men forcefully shoved Caliban in the same direction. He stopped suddenly as he saw the clergy standing at the edge, the anchors made of baskets filled with large stones. Despite no rain in some months, the river seemed to thrashed ominously.

"No! You bastards! Let her go! You can't do this!" He cried, fighting against his brothers.

"I will end this drought by giving this whore of Satan back to the flames of Hell from whence she came! Here our prayer, oh Lord on high!" Thomas roared, the villagers cheers echoing his.

"Stop! If you kill Elizabeth you murder the innocent life that grows within her!" Caliban screamed, panic running throughout his being. Why didn't he trust her to leave this wretched place the night before?

"Another reason this witch should be executed, she spawns demons from her womb!"

"No! She's with child! Please, if someone has to be punished unjustly, take me. But spare my child."

"Your child?" Mercy's voice quivered. Tomas straightened, looking from Caliban to Elizabeth. Stomping towards the sobbing young girl, he ripped away her apron. Small gasps from the crowd bounced through the thoroughfare as her small but swollen belly was revealed. Thomas turned a look of betrayal in his wild eyes.

"You've taken bed with this woman, this witch?" The holy man approached his brother, taking his face into his hands. "Say it not so little brother! Did she banshee trick you into spilling your seed? God will forgive you if you were under her spell!" Caliban jerked his face from his brother's grip.

"No, I lay with her willingly to consummate our marriage. And my child rests now in her womb."

"How..how could you betray me like this dear brother?!" Tomas seethed before backhanding Caliban and splitting his lip.

"Here his confession now our Lord, for the crime of making the beast with two backs with this witch, producing a child out of wedlock and their black mass of a marriage that is not sanctified in your church, both these sinners and their abomination will be cleansed by thee in the waters of purification!"

Caliban felt numb at his brother's judgment as he was tied to Elizabeth on the dock. The council stood awaiting the word from Tomas, securing chains form the crudely made anchors to their ankles.

"If they sink, they shall indeed be innocent in your eyes oh Lord. But should they float despite their bonds, let it be known they have rejected the rite of baptism and shall be hanged!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry little one!" Elizabeth sobbed, clutching her bump. Caliban took his arms over his head and pulled her tight to him. He firmly kissed her cheek and brow trying to quell her whimpers.

"Close your eyes Lizzy. It's alright." He soothed, knowing his words were empty promises as he couldn't hold back a sob. "I'm sorry my love, I should have listened. We could have been such great distance from here by now. I've doomed us all."

"Cal, reach in my pocket, hurry! Take the crystal in your hand." Sure enough, he felt a cold stone in her dress pocket. Elizabeth's eyes swirled black and she chanted.

 **" _This man is bound to return to thee  
_ _When this name called times of three  
_ _Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!"  
_ _The spell is cast, the magic will last!"_**

Celeste's eyes faded back to their normal hazel and tears welled as they streamed down her face.

"I will find you again my love, in another life."

Caliban kissed his young bride for the last time as they heard the trap door on the long dock open, the anchor dragging them to the bottom of the river. At first, his instinct told him to fight, trying desperately to pull from the ropes. He looked frantically back to Elizabeth, who's terrified eyes looked back at him. The water began to fill his lungs, burning terribly as his body begged for air. His feet touched the riverbed as his vision began to blur. He looked around frantically, praying for a miracle or at least something to cut their bonds with. His panic intensified, nothing but water all around him and he failed in his attempts to breathe in the murky river. Elizabeth's death like grip on his hand suddenly relaxed, and he watched her face soften as the life left her eyes. He wondered if he could still weep as he was drowning. Caliban gave in as the pressure took over his body and his world went to darkness.

Cold, he was so cold.

* * *

The blonde haired man's eyes shot open as he rolled to his side, water forcing itself from his lungs and throat. He heaved and coughed as he trembled. Once he regained himself, he realized he was at the riverside, the full moon now shining brightly in the night sky illuminating the woods. Caliban sat up as best his aching body allowed, gulping in air as he tried to piece together his thoughts. They came back to him in shocking blows.

"Elizabeth!" He gasped, crawling towards the shore. How did he escape his bonds?

"She is gone from this world." A velvety female voice stated. From the darkness came a woman in a deep green cloak, other figures following behind her. He realized they wore stone pendants identical the one his beloved wore.

"Bring her back, please! Take my life if need be!"

"What life do you think ye have to offer?"

"Am...am I?"

"It was tempting I must say, to let ye body rot beneath the surface and the fish feed upon yer flesh. But we have unfinished business with ye. Celeste's soul is gone from us, we can only pray she had passed on and not locked in her watery prison. It was quite a mystery why some many times we begged our sister to return to the safety of the coven and yet she would not without any sort of reason." The woman pushed her black tipped boot on his shoulder.

"Ye must be the reason. Elizabeth was special, the strongest even in her youth with her gifts. Thou shalt pay for taking our sister from us." The high priestess opened a large spell book concealed beneath her robe and the hooded women circled the drenched man.

"No wait, please! I meant her no harm, she was my love!"

"Enough, hold him down, sisters." The other women restrained him. Caliban law sprawled on the grass, gasping in fear as they began to chant, the stones around their necks glowing.

 ** _"In the name of Hecate,_**  
 ** _Change this man I beg of thee  
Unhappy broken hearts will be,  
May separate ways they walk from thee.  
As our sister trapped in the undertow  
He shall reflect her watery grave below  
The spell is cast, the magic will last!"_**

The crystal wand glowed wildly, the clouds rolling angrily in the sky and swirling around into a funnel. Caliban squeezed his eyes shut at the unseen force that plummeted into his chest. He blacked out as the unnatural lightning struck his very heart.

* * *

The man inhaled sharply face down in the grass. He felt hazy, sick even. He went to cradle his head, gasping at the sight of his hand. While the appendage indeed reacted as it will, the warm glow was gone and replaced with milky white skin, green moss-like growths growing in the crevasses. He crept to the river, only to shriek at his new appearance. The witches had cursed him and his visage reflected a monster he could not envision in his wildest dreams. He indeed looked as if he'd been lying at the bottom of the river. His head spun as his mind echoed with his late lover's words.

" _You were born beneath the star of Betelgeuse."_

The undead man screamed, not caring what animal or man heard him. What a cruel turn his fate had taken. He pulled at his white blonde hair, all healthy glow gone from it. Was this his sentence, to wander somewhere between life and death? A flash of color caught the corner of his eye. He crouched down to inspect what had fallen from his pocket. Fresh tears welled as he caressed the delicate rose in his moss speckled hand. Caliban cried in anguish, wishing he was in Elizabeth's warm bed nuzzled against her auburn hair. Gathering himself, he swallowed his sobs harshly as he headed toward the forest with no true direction. Not sure where his feet would carry, or float, him too.

" _I will find you my love, in th_ _e next_ _life."_

And Elizabeth did. As the centuries and times changed Betelgeuse, as he renamed himself, internal malice and torment grew with his powers till the day came he forgot what he was fighting so desperately to find. Elizabeth indeed would find him in many forms, yet each reincarnation lost in the same cycle, some terrible force tearing them apart. And with each heartbreak, the ghoul's shell grew thicker and his purpose lost until he was sent to the Netherworld for his chaotic antics. They came close to breaking the spell, finding each other in the wild west where Betelgeuse had spent many years in hiding. But once again, fate intervened and the two were torn apart. The present day ghoul seethed through his clenched jaw as he was forced to relive the first time he'd been sent to the Netherworld for possessing a moral, meeting Juno who would take him under her wing. Before long, the scene of their first night in Winter River played before them.

The vision faded like wisps of smoke. Betelgeuse looked blankly on at the stones on the table, lost for words. Each forgotten memory renewed brought with it the emotions he thought he would never feel again. A small cry across the table brought him back, Celeste breaking the circle and sobbing into her hands.

Her. It had always been her.

"Ellie." His voice was barely a hoarse whisper, trailing off as if her name was foreign on his tongue.

"Elizabeth."

Celeste looked up through tears, trying to process it all. The ghoul had a look on his face of pure pain and he looked more human than ever to her. She mouth opened as she heaved a sob. It was as if she felt Elizabeth's pain and joy of seeing her lover for the first time in centuries, a strange sort of homecoming. She bolted up, knocking the chair over with her sudden movement. Betelgeuse stood as they collided, Celeste burying her face in his chest as let out a muffled sob into her hair. That itch in the back of his brain had been nagging for a reason all this time. Every lost memory, every action he had taken, even the mistakes were leading back to her. It overwhelmed the dead man's heart. It washed over him; the reason for the visions, the way he knew her inside and out, it was because he had known her.

"I found ya." Betelgeuse whispered.

"In another life." Celeste wept, trying to smile through the emotions that washed over her. The ghoul gave a sad smile as he stroked her cheek. The undeniable pull to him fro day one all made sense now. She knew there was no sense in hiding what she had known all along.

"Beej..I..I,"

The was a small zap and the two turned wet eyes back toward the table, an envelope sitting atop a book that had not been there before. Celeste left her lover's arms, her hand coming to her mouth as she picked up the envelope. The ghoul look over her shoulder, his own sterling silver eyes widening in amazement.

" _To my Jewel."  
_

* * *

I'm not crying, you're crying! Sorry, I've been so excited for this turning point in the story. Don't worry, there's much more lurking in the shadows for the dynamic duo! Let me know what you guys think so far!

~C.C


End file.
